Harry, El dragón elemental
by Auror DragonSlayer
Summary: El trio dorado es capturado y por el sacrificio y a la vez desliz de Ron Harry no solo regresa a tener un año sino que es enviado a otra dimension y es encontrado por un dragón
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL! Y permitamne saludar a travez de lo que seria mi primer fic.**

**El argumento no es tan complicado… creo… simplmente es ¿Qué pasaría si es que Harry regresara a ser un niño, viaja a otra dimensión y se encuentra con un dragon?... el resultado, esto XD espero que sea bueno y les acabe gustando :D**

Atrapados como ratas… así se sentía Harry en ese mismo instante mientras los carroñeros los llevaban a Merlín sabrá donde solo porque él fue lo suficientemente imprudente como para exclamar que su mortal enemigo buscaba una varita.

¡y que importaba eso! ¡Que acaso Ron no le advirtió que no dijera el bendito nombre ese!. Y ahora él y sus amigos se dirigían hacia una mansión de apariencia antigua con un destino claramente incierto… en estos momentos de veras desearía aparecerse a donde fuera si no fuera por dos razones: uno, llevaría a su captor con ellos y eso solo resultaría en ser secuestrado con aun más violencia que antes y dos, no podía dejar a sus amigos atrás, no después de todo lo que ellos hicieron, no después de lo que sacrificaron…

Mientras se acercaban a la mansión miro hacia su izquierda hacia Hermione quien, además de borrarle la memoria a sus propios padres y quedarse con él negando lo que su corazón le decía que siguiera al pelirrojo cuando este se fue, hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerlos a ellos dos con vida, si no fuera por ella no solo seria irreconocible para los carroñeros sino que habría sido la cena de nagini aquel día de navidad, sin contar todo lo que ella fue de ayuda en sus siete años en Hogwarts.

De ahí giro su cabeza hacia Ron, que tuvo que dejar la comodidad y seguridad que la madriguera le ofrecía, que a pesar de sus errores y todo lo que pudo pasar en su ausencia, seguía siendo su mejor amigo, aquel que era como el hermano que pudo haber tenido y cara plana no lo dejó, el que lo acogió en su casa salvándolo de morir de hambre en segundo (A pesar de que el señor y la señora Weasley iban a recogerlo de todos modos siempre estaría agradecido por sacarlo de ahí) y el primero que le aconsejo a salir con Ginny, ¡Cuantos mejores amigos te recomiendan como pareja para SU hermana… CERO! Eso y varios factores más hacían que Ron, con defectos y virtudes fuera una de las personas que nunca alejaría de su vida sin importar las tonterías que hiciera.

Pero todo eso podría terminar esa misma noche si es que Voldemort descubre quien es y mata o tortura a sus amigos solo para verlo sufrir antes de acabar con el…

-¡Oye, maldita escoria mira hacia aquí!- escucho una voz que se dirigía hacia el y noto que en toda su divagación habían entrado en la mansión y estaba frente a aquella que le arrebato a quien había querido como un padre. Si, Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina de Sirius, estaba frente a él mirándolo con esos mismos ojos que denotaban desprecio y asco hacia lo que tuviera enfrente.

-¿Quién es este, Greyback?- exclamo la bruja dirigiéndose hacia uno de los que los llevaron hasta ahí

-De ese no tengo idea pero los otros dos son seguramente amigos del chico Potter, tal vez tengan información de su paradero-dijo antes de que Bellatrix lo mandara al otro lado de la habitación con un movimiento de la varita.

-¡Dime algo que no sepa, IDIOTA!- exclamo furiosa antes de dirigirse a Harry –A ver sangre sucia, ¡dime lo que sepas de Potter!- al ver que negaba con la cabeza se volvió hacia Hermione –tu sabes algo ¿verdad?-

-no te voy a decir nada bruja- espeto Hermione con todo el odio que podía poner en su voz a pesar del miedo, Bellatrix, iracunda se giró hacia Ron. –Que tu familia traicione el enorme honor de poseer magia no significa que tu tengas que seguir la vergüenza, siempre hay alguien que da la contraria así como mi querido primo- la forma en que menciono a Sirius hizo que Harry hirviera de ira pero se contuvo, por su bien y el de sus amigos no podía delatarse -Si me dices donde esta Potter podría interceder por ti ante mi señor y él te recompensará con todas las riquezas que puedas imaginar- siseo en su oído de tal modo que fuera perfectamente audible en la sala.

-Primero muerto Loca psicópata! -le dijo Ron provocando la ira de la loca… digo de Bellatrix haciendo que esta apuntara al pelirrojo con la varita respirando entrecortadamente conteniéndose el impulso que le decía que asesinara al Weasley, sin embargo parecio cambiar de idea por el modo en que se le ilumino el rostro.

-Si tanto lo quieres…- dijo con una sonrisa que no le causo buena espina al trio dorado- ¡Tinya!- Exclamo al aire y con un sonoro ¡CRACK! Apareció una elfina de maso menos la estatura de Dobby de ojos café y orejas caídas.

-La señorita Bella llamo a Tinya- dijo la elfina con voz emocionada, como si estuviera feliz, cosa que dejo sorprendida hasta a Hermione que pensaba que si los elfos de Hogwarts eran infelices, los de los magos oscuros estaban aún peor, pero lo que dijo los dejo helados a los tres – La señorita le dijo a Tinya que solo la llamaría cuando pusiera en marcha la sorpresa para el señor tenebroso y asegurar su victoria sobre los asquerosos sangre sucia-

-Así es Tinya, prepara… (pausa dramática) la sorpresa oscura- culmino con una sonrisa diabólica

-La creatividad no es tu fuerte ¿verdad?-se burló Ron

Habría sido muy divertido en otra situación menos… mortal, sin embargo, Harry y Hermione luchaban por aguantar la risa, y al parecer a Bellatrix le resultaba divertido ya que mostraba una sonrisa marca Umbridge al momento en que Tinya preparaba todo… espera ¿marca Umbridge? Oh mier…

-Te parece divertido ¿no traidor?- dijo Bellatrix con una tranquilidad que asustaba –déjame decirte que la sorpresa oscura es el nombre que le puse a un antiguo ritual que rompe las barreras del tiempo causando un retroceso de tu conciencia hasta cierto punto determinado de tu vida siempre y cuando no pase mas atrás de tu nacimiento pero es un ritual poderoso y los resultados son valiosísimos, por lo tanto requiere un sacrificio igual de valioso, y que es mas valioso que el poder- dijo mirando al trio mientras el suspenso aumentaba, centrándose en el que provoco las risas –La vida humana- culmino disfrutando ver como la chica del trio palidecía, el de la cara hinchada temblaba y al pelirrojo se le borraba la sonrisa. Bellatrix sonrió disfrutando la escena mientras continuaba –pensaba usar esto para que mi señor tuviera la victoria garantizada ya que no fallaría por segunda vez al asesinar al bebe Potter, incluso pensaba usar alguno de los sangre sucia que atrapáramos pero- ensancho su sonrisa que ya resultaba a ser macabra –Si tanto deseas morir en lugar de revelar el paradero de Potter, bien, que asi sea, ¡Tinya!- exclamo hacia la elfina que había movido los muebles de la sala y escrito con tinta azul unas runas y en las manos poseía un objeto que el trio reconoció de inmediato.

-p…p…pero… ¡Se destruyeron todos!- Exclamo Hermione asustada ya que el objeto que observaban era, sin lugar a dudas un giratiempo

-eso es lo que crees sangre sucia, sin embargo, yo logre sacar uno de entre los escombros que por lastima no funciona del todo bien, aun así con este ritual servirá como catalizador para que libere su máximo potencial, ya que por sí solo el ritual te transporta un par de años atrás pero con esto- dijo señalando el giratiempo en manos de la elfina –se obtendrá el poder suficiente para incluso regresar hasta mi nacimiento mismo y con la información que poseo ayudare al señor tenebroso a lograr su plan… ¡EL DOMINIO DEL MUNDO MAGICO Y LA PUREZA DE LOS BRUJOS!- termino exclamando con los brazos alzados con su vista fija en el trio, luego se volvió -¡Greyback, trae al traidor a la sangre!- exclamo. Después de levantarse del piso el hombre lobo se acercó hacia Ron.

- ¡NO!- gritaron con todas sus fuerzas la castaña y el pelinegro mientras Greyback liberaba a Ron de sus cadenas mientras este se reistia a que lo lleven. Con un movimiento de su varita Bellatrix apareció unas cadenas que ataron a Ron de espalda al piso, Bellatrix sacó un cuchillo de su túnica, se arrodillo frente a Ron y haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de los otros dos clavo el cuchillo en el centro de su pecho mientras pronunciaba un conjuro, o algo parecido

-Primus claustra sua destruere ut me transire permittant temporis punctum vitam praeteritam (barreras del tiempo destrúyanse y permítanme atravesar sus dominios hasta un punto pasado de mi vida)- recito mientras Hermione gritaba a plena capacidad pulmonar y Harry impactado observaba como la sangre de Ron, aquel que se habia vuelto su mejor amigo ese dia en el expreso de Hogwarts, era absorbido por las runas y la arena del giratiempo de teñia de color rojo. Mientras esto pasaba, atraídos por los gritos, Lucius y Draco entraban en la sala.

-bellatrix que diab… ¿PERO QUE DIANTRES ES ESTO?- tanto padre e hijo se quedaron de piedra al ver a Bella clavándole el cuchillo a Ronald Weasley. Lucius, pensando que su cuñada perdió toda la cordura que le quedaba acerco a su hijo tomándolo por los hombros mientras el giratiempo comenzaba a brillar de color dorado.

-está funcionando… ¡ESTA FUNCIONANDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- definitivamente, Bellatrix perdió la cordura(dime algo que no sepa ¬¬).

Cuando la esfera dejo de elevarse por encima del cadáver de Ron, comenzó lo extraño, primero Hermione guardo silencio, ya sea por el shock o por que se le acabo el aire o porque la esfera que antes era el giratiempo empezó a moverse en círculos alrededor de la sala desconcertando a todos los presentes.

-imposible, no debería pasar esto- dijo Bellatrix incrédula viendo la esfera de luz revolotear por el recinto -¡ATRAPENLO, ATRAPEN ESA ESTUPIDA ESFERA!-

Greyback se lanzó sobre eso pero la esfera lo esquivo y termino chocando contra la chimenea, Draco trato de córtale el paso pero fue inútil, la esfera solo lo rodeó y se acercaba más a Harry y Hermione que observaban atónitos. Bellatrix en su último intento trato de atraparlo en una botella que conjuró pero la luz solo se hizo a un lado encontrándose con Lucios que se lanzó justo desde el otro lado, dándose de frente con la botella (sobra decir que dejo marca) y la esfera llego donde los adolescentes tocándolos en la frente empezando por el pelinegro. Entonces se vio un brillo cegador que cuando se disipo no quedaba nada más que cadenas vacías y colgando y el grito de Frustración de Bellatrix.

oOo

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación, o al menos eso parecía, completamente blanca y vacia.

"¿Donde estoy? Esto no se parece a nada que haya visto antes…" penso mientras recorria aquel extraño lugar -¡Hermione! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- grito empezando a preocuparse, ya había perdido a su mejor amigo, no quería perderla a ella también.

-aquí estoy Harry- dijo una voz firme pero adolorida

- ¡Hermione!- exclamo Harry abalanzándose y abrazando a su amiga alegre de verla, mientras Hermione rompía a llorar.

-¿Por qué él Harry?¿porque tenia que pasar esto?¿que es este lugar?¿que va a pasar ahora?

"muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta" penso el pelinegro antes de decir

-¿son muchas preguntas no crees?-

-Bueno si no hiciera muchas preguntas no seria la sabelotodo come libros ¿no crees Harry?-menciono una voz que ambos reconocieron de inmediato. Pues justamente, detrás de Hermione estaba Ron, sin heridas ni sangre, solo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ron!- gritaron los dos adolescentes abalanzándose sobre él sin mas resultado que atravesarlo y darse contra algún tipo de pared invisible. Mientras el pelirrojo se destornillaba de risa.

-no van a poder atravesarme, morí, casi- dijo mirándose.

Harry no lo podía creer, estaba ahí, como un fantasma, pero sin esa sensación de agua helada cuando atraviesas uno, solo se veía semi-transaparente y con un leve brillo alrededor. En ese momento Harry tenia demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza y ninguna respuesta.

Fue Hermione quien comenzó el interrogatorio

-Dinos que paso Ron, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?¿que es este lugar?¿y que pasara ahora?-

-mmm, bueno…- dijo Ron pensativo, cosa que ya era rara en él –Cuando Bellatrix me clavo el cuchillo- Harry temblo levemente al recordar la escena- al parecer solo me provoco una herida mortal que, a pesar que dolia horrores, no me mato de inmediato sino que me mantuve despierto el tiempo suficiente para pasar mi conciencia al reloj ese y sacarlos de ahí- explico – ahora estamos en una especie de limbo dentro del tiempo mismo, algo asi como un intervalo entre un segundo y otro, y aquí es donde yo los mandare al pasado para que puedan evitar todo esto e ir buscando los horrorcruxes sin los mortifagos atrás de ustedes, aunque por desgracia esto tomar el resto de mi energía vital, creo.-

-¿porque enviarnos al pasado? ¿Por qué no simplemente sacarnos de aquí? ¿de donde sacaste toda esa información?- pregunto Hermione al momento en que Ron se reia por la reacción de su amiga, Harry además de bajar la vista simplemente se sentía fuera de lugar, por estarlo buscando a él habían matado a su mejor amigo, y para variar, él no había podido hacer nada solo mirar impotente, sus padres, Cedric, Sirius y ahora Ron. ¿Cómo podía parar todo esto? Al momento en que alzaba la vista vio a Ron besando a Hermione. Ok eso SI que estaba fuera de lugar

- ¿de que me perdí?- pregunto confundido – además crei que no podíamos tocarte-

-ustedes no pueden tocarme pero yo si puedo tocarlos a ustedes – dijo Ron una vez separado de Hermione –bueno ese es el porque de todo eso, espero que resuelva tu duda- termino de decir a la castaña, que estaba sonrojada por la acción de Ron mientras comenzaba caer.

-Hey. ¡Qué está pasando! Ron, oye, oyeeeeeeeeee….- en ese momento a Hermione se la trago el piso o lo que sea en lo que estaban parados.

-Ron ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Harry.

-la envié atrás-

-¿al pasado?

-NO! Al caldero Chorreante ¡claro que al pasado Harry! Es mejor que te mande a ti también antes que me inundes a preguntas

- no vas a besarme ¿no?

-NO-

-fiu, que bueno porque en serio, seras mi mejor amigo pero no pasas de ahí

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON TONTERIAS HARRY! Lo de ella fue … bueno tu sabes- termino sonrrojado –ahora un par de cosas antes de que te vayas- Harry comenzó a prestar atención- Primero, no te sientas mal por lo que paso, cualquier amigo en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo incluyéndote de intercambiar los papeles. Segundo, dame un buen golpe en caso de que lo necesite porque será bueno tanto para mi apreder una leccion como para ti desfogarte algo, y tercero, trata de encontrarte conmigo y Hermione el el expreso en primero ¿bien?

-Hecho, amigo- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a caer hacia lo que parecía un profundo vacio

-una ultima cosa-escucho la voz de Ron- no confies tanto en Dumbledore-

"¿Qué?" penso Harry antes de que aumentara la velocidad de su caída

Caía caía y caía mientras veía pequeñas pantallas pasando a enorme velocidad sabia que eran pasajes de su vida, el punto era que no sabia en cual detenerse, sabia que tenia que ser antes de primero pero no se le antojaba volver a vivir con los dursley asi que espero a divisar algo que le recordara al mar, un bote y Hagrid, al menos a partir de ese momento empezó a ser feliz, estaba tan concentrado en ver sus recuerdos que no escucho el ligero ¡CRACK! Como de vidrio rompiéndose, mientras Harry comenzaba a adormecerse hasta que durmió.

Mas arriba Ron comenzaba a desaparecer mientras pensaba tratando de recordar "le dije a Harry que si oia un crack se aferrara al primer recuerdo que tuviera a mano… creo que… oh mierda… solo espero que termine en un buen lugar… o dimensión… definitivamente no va a estar contento" fue lo ultimo que penso antes de pasar a mejor vida terminando de desaparecer.

oOo

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una pantalla en la que aparecia una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes. "mamá" penso Harry al ver que Lily le sonreía, no noto que se había detenido en el aire ni que los cracks sonaban mas fuertes, ya que estaba mas concentrado en ver como la puerta a espaldas de Lily salía disparada hacia el otro lado de la habitación mientras Voldemort entraba en escena.

-por favor a Harry no, tomame a mi en su lugar

-a un lado mujer

-por favor ten piedad, te lo ruego ten piedad

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

-¡NO!- exclamo Hary mientras el hechizo impactaba, Lily moria, bebe Harry lloraba y se oia un vidrio Rompiendose definitivamente mientras Harry sentía que era absorbido hacia algún lugar, no, no podía terminar asi tenia que llegar a su yo del pasado

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-

Su yo del pasado empezó a llorar mientras el hechizo rebotaba y Voldemort desaparecia al momento en que Harry atravesaba la ventana y tomaba a su yo del pasado

El resto de lo que paso fue raro.

Harry y bebe Harry fueron absorbidos por aquel agujero en el vacío en el momento que Harry entraba en su yo bebe y el resto se volvía oscuro, lo último que notó antes de desmayarse fue el dolor en la frente en donde sabía que tenía la cicatriz.

Harry despertó y no reconoció donde estaba, además de que apenas podía moverse siendo sus movimientos algo torpes y lentos (vamos que tenía un año!)

"¿Dónde estoy?" pensó mientras veía el extraño bosque en donde se encontraba maldiciendo su suerte, o ultimo que le faltaba era morirse de Hambre en un bosque que ni conocía con solo un año, además ¿Qué diantres fue eso? ¿Algún hechizo de convocación o algo así? Ni siquiera reconocía el lugar…

BOOM.

Ok, ahora se estaba asustando.

BOOM.

Tenía miedo.

BOOM

Involuntariamente comenzó a llorar mientras una sombra se cernía sobre él. "que sea Hagrid, que sea Hagrid" pensó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar que ni la sombra y el ruido de las pisadas parecían de Hagrid

BOOM

-¿mmm? ¿Qué es esto, un bebe?- uff que alivio, no será Hagrid pero al menos sonaba racional como si pensara por su cuenta, era un desconocido pero pudo haber sido peor, pudo habrá sido un ogro, un gigante una acromantula o un…

-¿De quién será esta cría?- ¿quién se refiere a un bebé como una cria? Harry dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con lo que menos esperaba…

Un dragón lo miraba fijamente desde arriba.

"OH MIERDA" Pensó antes de que su lado bebé de nuevo empieze a llorar aun mas ruidosamente que antes.

**Bueno, este es el prologo de mi primer fic no se si guste o no, criticas, halagos o amenazas de muerte aquí abajo y sobre todo GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL HE AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPI DE "HARRY , EL DRAGÓN ELEMENTAL"**

**BUENO SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE UN CROSSOVER CON FAIRY TAIL**

**RESULTA QUE ANDABA POR AQUÍ POR FANFICTION Y SE ME OPCURRIO BUSCAR UNO DE ESTOS… Y SOLO ENCONTRE UNO EN ESPAÑOL! SE QUE EN INGLES HAY MUCHOS (ADEMAS EL FIC NO ERA MALO) PERO AUN ASÍ ESPERO LEERLO MAS EN UN IDIOMA QUE ENTIENDA Y EN CANTIDAD, ENTNCES HICE MI IDEA Y AQUÍ EL RESULTADO. YA MEJOR NO LOS DISTRAIGO Y SIGO CON EL CAP.**

**-HABLANDO-  
"PENSANDO"  
(NOTA MIA QUE APARECERA DE VEZ EN CUANDO)**

**COMO YA SABRAN NI HARRY POTTER NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE LO HACEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES **

-¡QUE RUIDOSO ERES BEBE!- grito el dragón mientras, con sus dientes llevaba a Harry a su cueva, intentando en vano de que se callara, ya que él bebe no dejaba de llorar por más que grite, aunque esa no sea la forma correcta de callar a un bebé. Mientras el dragón seguía andando Harry rogaba desesperadamente que alguien le ayude, al fin y al cabo un bebe de un año no podía escapar y por más racional que el dragón sonara no sabía en qué momento le iba a entrar hambre.

"mierda que alguien me saque de aquí, este mide como tres colacuernos de alto, quiero a mi mami, esperen que ya no tengo madre, a mi pa… que tampoco tengo padre ¡ALGUIEN SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!, HERMIONE, HAGRID, PROFE  
MC GONNAGALL, DUMBLEDORE QUIEN SEA!... ¡JODER RON A DONDE MIERDAS ME ENVIASTE!

-GUA! GUA!(No soy bueno con sonidos de bebé ok?) GUAAAAA!- Lloraba bebé Harry mientras la criatura perdía la paciencia

-¡AY! YA CALLATE NI QUE FUERA A COMERTE!

-¿gua?- dijo bebé Harry "¿no va a comerme? Qué alivio pero no creo que sea vegetariano, sino que aún no tiene hambre o simplemente los humanos no sean de su agrado" Harry realizo unos balbuceos típicos de un bebé que el dragón no pudo entender.

-¿Qué dices? que no te entiendo Mmm… bueno déjame ver… gu gu gu agu-

"OYE MI MADRE ERA UNA SANTA, oh claro que no puede entenderme, mmm de seguro debe haber en su cueva algo que pueda ayudarme a comunicarme con el un palo o algo parecido, rayos a donde fue mi varita…" dijo Harry sin pararse a pensar un minuto por qué entendió ese intento en vano del dragón de comunicarse, al llegar a una pequeña cueva en la montaña el dragón dejo a Harry en el piso de la cueva.

-mmm… ¿Qué hare contigo? No sé de dónde eres y ni siquiera sé que paso con tus padres mmm decisiones, decisiones… parece que puedes entenderme pero no tengo ninguna forma de comunicarme contigo o entender lo que dices pero noto un muy fuerte núcleo mágico en tu interior y al parecer aún puede desarrollarse más, te adoptaría pero de seguro tus padres están buscándote- Tras eso ultimo Harry quedo Boquiabierto ¿adoptado? ¿Por un dragón? ¿Es posible o legal? Tenía que encontrar un modo de comunicarse rápidamente con el pero no tenía su varita ni… BINGO!

Como pudo, Harry gateó hasta fuera de la cueva buscando y buscando hasta que encontró una rama de madera caída de un árbol, pero aún era demasiado grande para él asi que regreso a la cueva donde increíblemente el dragón seguía con sus divagaciones

-… además tengo demasiado tiempo libre que gasto en viajar de aquí para allá comer, dormir cag…eh?- sintió un ligerito toque en su pata donde Harry lo estaba llamando dándole pequeños golpecitos -¿Qué quieres bebé?- Harry señalo afuera de la cueva hacia la rama –mmm? Afuera de la cueva- Harry asintió –ahí están tus padres- Harry negó –entonces que quieres afuera de la cueva?- Harry hizo un gesto como de escribir –ah! Quieres algo para… un momento… ¡eres un bebé, no deberías saber escribir!- Harry levanto un dedo -¿un año?- asintió –aun así es muy poco tiempo para que un niño aprenda a escribir!- Harry simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva a la velocidad del gateo (XD!) mientras el dragón se preguntaba el comportamiento del niño antes de seguirlo, al salir y ver que Harry señalaba a la rama entendió.

-ah ya veo!- dijo antes de aplastar una parte de la rama mientras Harry cogía la otra y regresaba a la cueva, el dragon no pudo hacer mas que seguirlo sin que deje de parecerle extraña la actitud del niño hasta que noto las palabras escritas toscamente en el piso. (Las mayúsculas son de Harry, solo para q no se confundan)

AHORA SI.

-niño listo, déjame decirte pero ¿cómo es que sabes escribir?-Después de un rato, en el que Harry pudo borrar con su manita y escribir de nuevo leyó.

ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA, DIRÍA QUE SOY MAS LISTO QUE CUALQUIER BEBÉ DE MI EDAD.

-por ahora me conformare con eso, ahora dime, ¿Dónde están tus padres?-

MUERTOS

-Oh… lo siento niño, entonces supongo que ya que yo te encontré debería adoptarte ¿no crees?-

POR MI ESTA BIEN.

-¡Perfecto, ahora eres mi hijo adoptivo! Pero necesitas un nombre veamos… ¿te parece Henry? ¿O Harold? ¿Hermes? ¿Francisco? ¿Bartolomé?

Harry de inmediato negó con la cabeza, no quería que le conocieran de otro modo que Harry, con la rapidez que un niño de un año podía permitirse escribió.

YO YA TENGO UN NOMBRE

-O en serio ¿y cuál es?

HARRY

-Bueh no varía mucho de las primeras opciones pero si así lo quieres a partir de ahora te llamaras Harry y en cuanto a tu apellido permíteme ponerte el m…-iba a continuar hasta que vio que Harry escribía algo nuevo.

POTTER

-Potter? Ese es tu apellido?- Al ver que asentia continuo –Bueno Harry Potter a partir de ahora serás mi hijo adoptivo y ya que puedes usar magia te enseñare la mía-

ME ENSEÑARAS A USAR FUEGO O ALGO ASI?

-no solo el fuego sino que también la tierra el agua la madera y el aire, y cuando termine serás un Dragonslayer hecho y derecho.

DRAGONSLAYER QUE ES ESO?

-Sabes escribir y no sabes que es un Dragonslayer- "estos niños de ahora" pensó el dragón rodando los ojos antes de proseguir –Bueno, eres un bebé no puedes saberlo todo, y escribir de por sí ya es bastante, así que te lo explicare- Harry dejo el palo a un lado y se sentó – un Dragonslayer es un humano criado por un dragón, hasta lo que yo sé es la única forma de aprender esta magia, como decía, esto te permite no solo tener ciertos rasgos de dragón sino que también puedes conjurar el elemento del dragón en si además de hacerte inmune a estos-

Y ADEMAS DE TI CUANTOS DRAGONES HAY? Volvió Harry a escribir en la tierra

-antes eramos miles y de elementos distintos, con el tiempo quedamos unos cuantos, pero yo soy más especial- dijo sacando pecho de orgullo.

ESPECIAL EN QUE SENTIDO? Y QUE PASÓ CON EL RESTO?

-En cuanto a que nos paso es un asunto sin importancia, ahora, en el sentido que los dragones de por sí solo poseen un elemento, sin embargo yo soy capaz de dominar la naturaleza misma lo que me da control de los 5 elementos que la conforman-

ENTIENDO LO DEL AGUA LA TIERRA Y LA MADERA PERO QUE TIENEN QUE VER EL FUEGO Y EL AIRE

-Simple niño, el aire es esencial para la vida misma y el fuego es una representación del calor que mantiene vivo al mundo ¿entiendes?-

ENTIENDO Y AHORA QUE?

-Ya que tus movimientos están restringidos por la edad por ahora solo estudiaras la teoría por un año, de ahí comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento-

ENTIENDO SEÑOR ESPERE NO SE SU NOMBRE

-Bueno Harry apréndetelo bien, yo soy Krulach Elemens, el Dragón elemental- Dijo Krulach sacando pecho orgulloso de si mismo como si estuviera frente a una enorme multitud imaginaria.  
Sobraba decir que Harry tenía una ENORME gota estilo anime en la nuca mientras Krulach sonreía satisfecho

Unos balbuceos de bebé y una nota en el piso lo sacaron de lugar

KRULACH SABES QUE ESTAMOS SOLOS VERDAD?

-ehm bueno- dijo apenado –a veces es bueno tener el autoestima en alto ¿no? Así a tus enemigos se les dificultara el rebajarte con palabras, y si uno se entrena bien nunca podrán derribarte con golpes- ahí Harry tenía que admitir que Krulach tenía un buen argumento

OK POR AHORA TE DARE LA RAZON ASI QUE CAMBIANDO DE TEMA CUANDO COMENZARAN LAS CLASES?

-primero te tendría que enseñar a leer y escribir pero eso ya lo tienes cubierto así que pasaremos a la teoría y una vez puedas quedarte de pie más de cinco minutos entrenara tu cuerpo y ahí es cuando empezará la práctica- Terminó con una sonrisa que si bien inspiraba confianza Harry presentía que lo iba a tener difícil.

No se equivocó.

OOo

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en otro lugar mucho más lejano de aquel bosque, en otra dimensión para ser más precisos, en una calle en plena noche, Albus Dumbledore estaba dirigiéndose hacia una casa en particular, al momento en que se acercó a la casa un gato atigrado con marcas alrededor de los ojos se apareció ante él.

-esperaba verla aquí profesora McGonnagall, espero que haya estado cómoda ahí-

La gata, que ahora era una mujer de avanzada edad se dirigió hacia el anciano

-¿Usted cree Albus que uno va a estar cómodo sentado en una pared todo el día?-

- No, pero entiendo a pensar el porqué de su comportamiento a pesar de su incomodidad- dijo girándose hacia la casa –lo que me parece extraño es que este aquí en lugar de estar en todas las celebraciones que hay ahora mismo, creo que pase frente a una docena en mi camino hacia aquí-

-Si lo he visto en las noticias: Lechuzas, estrellas fugaces y demás eventos que obviamente son provocados por brujos y los muggles siguen sin verlo-

-Lo que hace más fácil el hecho de respetar el estatuto del secreto y mantenernos a salvo-

-pero lo que dicen todos, me pregunto si es verdad-

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

-si es cierto que el inom…- McGonnagall calló ante la mirada de Dumbledore- bueno… V-V-Voldemort- dijo sin evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante la mención del nombre

-es mejor conocer las cosas por su nombre, si desea aún puede llamarlo Tom-

-Si usara ese nombre para referirme a él todos me creerían loca, ya que no creerían que aquel chico se convirtió en ese monstruo, lo que me lleva a preguntarme, Albus… ¿Qué lo hizo irse, desaparecer?

-aún no lo sé, solo podemos hacer conjeturas, lo que sí se sabe es como comenzó, él se dirigía hacia la casa de los Potter-

McGonnagall palideció ante esto último. –eso s-s-significa que Lily y James están…-

-me temo que ambos están muertos- Dijo Dumbledore dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a una McGonnagall que empezaba a sollozar.

-Lily y James? ¿Por qué Albus? ¿Por qué?-

-Me temo que no lo sabemos- Dijo el hombre a pesar de que lo sabía perfectamente –Lo peor de Todo es que trato de matar a su pequeño hijo, Harry-

-¿Cómo quiere matar a un simple bebé que gana con eso?

-Nadie lo sabe Minerva, pero ahí entra lo raro del asunto, trato de matar a Harry pero el hechizo reboto hacia él haciendo que desaparezca-

-¿y ahora que pasara con el niño Albus?

-Voy a dejarlo con la última familia que le queda, y si- dijo leyendo la expresión en la mujer –me refiero a los que habitan en esa casa ya que son parientes directos de Harry-

Pero aun así…

-sé que Harry aún tiene personas que se preocupan por el pero la protección con la que contaba se desvanecería y aún hay muchos de los seguidores de Voldemort por ahí sueltos así que… - iba a seguir pero alguien se apareció frente a ellos, un hombre de Nariz gachuda, pelo grasiento y en ceño fruncido, eso último, que era normal en él, era reemplazado por un gesto entre preocupación y miedo.

-Señor, acabo de regresar de la casa de los Potter donde me encontré con el guardabosques y Black- dijo extrañando a los dos presentes por tan extraño encuentro hasta que siguió –había llegado después de que el señor oscuro desapareciera y vi que su hijo… el hijo de Lily desaparecía frente a mis ojos-

Eso ultimo desato la alarma dentro de los dos maestros- Q-q-que dijiste Severus?- Dijo Minerva empezando a preocuparse (ya que recién estaba asimilando la noticia) -¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

-Lo que escucho profesora McGonnagall, el niño fue absorbido por alguna especie de vórtice frente a mis propios ojos, Black y el guardabosque, Hagrid creo que se llamaba, lo están buscando por los alrededores-

Las dos personas frente a él estaban consternadas, ¿un vórtice? ¿Cómo iba a desaparecer un niño así como así? Dumbledore fue el primero en reaccionar dirigiéndose hacia Snape y Minerva que aún estaba asimilando todo

-Entonces está claro lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo con voz de mando sorprendiendo a ambos adultos –Severus regresa a la casa Potter y dile a Sirius que busque por cualquier lugar que se le pueda venir a la mente y que Hagrid busque por los alrededores, y tu empieza a investigar sobre cualquier tipo de vórtice, si es que lo que dijiste sea cierto, ahora Minerva- se dirigió hacia la mujer mayor –en tu estado actual no serás de mucha ayuda así que por ahora ayuda a Severus y cuando logres calmarte ve a apoyar a Sirius en la Búsqueda ¿me oyeron?- ambos adultos asintieron.

-y que harás tu Albus?- pregunto queji… digo Snape.

-Yo iré a donde Fudge y hare todo lo que pueda para obtener apoyo del departamento de inefables para encontrar núcleos mágicos, AHORA MUEVANSE ES PRIORITARIO ENCONTRAR A HARRY POTTER-

-¡SI SEÑOR DIRECTOR!- exclamaron antes de que se desvanezcan en el aire con un ligero pop

Dumbledore se giró hacia el número 4 de Privet Drive "pensaba dejarles a Harry con una carta pero ahora no es el momento adecuado, encontrar al niño de la profecía es prioridad" pensó antes de desaparecer.

**QUE TAL?GUSTO O NO GUSTO?**

**CUALQUIER RECOMENDACIÓN , ALABO, AMENAZA DE MUERTE O AVADAS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE …. GRACIAS **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL!...  
HOLA?  
CERVEZAS GRATIS!**

**AHORA QUE TENGO SU ATENCION AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO DE HARRY, EL DRAGÓN ELEMENTAL  
EN SERIO QUIERO AGRACECEDR SUS VISITAS Y TODO Y… EHM BUENO AQUÍ ESTA**

**-HABLANDO-  
"PENSANDO"  
(NOTA MIA)  
**_**PENSADERO DE**_

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que Krulach adopto a Harry, y en todo ese tiempo Harry solo le ponía empeño a la "teoría" que se le estaba enseñando, sin embargo, tanto Harry como el dragón se aburrían.

-a este paso no aprenderás nada Harry- dijo echándose en el piso – ya sabes lo que te explique hasta ahora pero lo olvidaras si no lo practicas y esperar a que puedas pararte es desesperante.

-Espera creo que ya puedo lograr algo- dijo antes de intentar ponerse de pie, sin embargo, a pesar de que logro eso último, se cayó de espaldas apenas trato de dar el primer paso.

-tus piernas aún son débiles por eso no puedes pararte y practicar cualquier otro tipo de técnica sin que puedas estar estable de pie es inútil-

-¿es tan necesario estar de pie?- dijo el niño

-Claro que si Harry, nunca escuchaste que para que las cosas salgan bien hay que tener los pies bien plantados-

-¡¿TE ESTAS GUIANDO POR UNA BENDITA FRASE QUE NI SIQUIERA HE ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA?!- Exclamo claramente molesto

-no solo es la frase chico, la técnica más poderosa de los dragones necesita una base estable, para usar los puños tienes un punto de apoyo en las piernas para poder dar el golpe y retroceder rápidamente en caso de un contraataque y en cuanto a las patadas no veo el porqué de explicarlo si ese está claro como el agua

-tiene sentido pero aun así no podríamos ver aunque sea el control del elemento o algo así-

-verás lo que ocurre es que… ehm bueno… - Krulach se quedó pensativo –en realidad nunca se me ocurrió-

-Entonces comencemos con eso- Dijo Harry, mientras ambos, alumno y dragón salían de la cueva, Harry recordaba algunos sucesos de los últimos seis meses

_Pensadero de Harry _(porque la palabra flashback estaba muy vista XD)

_Habian pasado tres meses desde que Krulach encontró a Harry y era un día soleado afuera y ambos estaban en el mejor lugar posible (_nótese sarcasmo_) o sea, dentro de la cueva, y mientras el dragón explicaba todo lo que sabía siguiendo su manía de fingir estar frente a un público inmenso, Harry empezaba a adormilarse_

"_zzz… ah! ¿Qué? ¿Sigue con eso? Que pesado no me aburría tanto con una teoría desde las clases de Umbridge y este calor es como el salón de adivina… *bostezo* ción si sigue así me quedare... zzz"_

_-Harry… oye… despierta- dijo el dragón logrando que Harry se volteara, harto, empezó a rugir -DESPIERTA MOCOSO QUE LLEVO MEDIA HORA HABLANDOLE AL AIRE - _

_-waah!- exclamo Harry levantándose de golpe -¡falta, madame hooch eso fue falta, Voldemort hizo que el director cayera se su escoba!- fue lo único que capto el dragón antes que empezara a hablar tonterías sobre un tal Tom y varios mortalfangos, y un tal Dobby y un Baile de caballo (_Oppa Dobby Style XD!_) o algo así entendió_

_-Harry- dijo el dragón llamando la atención de un adormilado bebé -¿soy yo o acabas de hablar?_

_-¿eh?- pregunto Harry antes de despertar completamente y darse cuenta que si, efectivamente, habló, y a buena hora, se estaba cansando de siempre usar ese palito_

_-bueno al menos puedo hablar ahora así que no tengo que usar esa condenada herramienta, ya me estaba doliendo el brazo-_

_-De veras eres un bebé curioso, sabes leer, escribir, hablas fluidamente y puedes ir al baño solo pero no puedes mantenerte de pie-_

_-aun estoy en eso ¿bien?-_

_-pues apurate o nos vamos a tardar años en empezar a practicar la magia y aun tienes que explicarme como haces todo eso a tan corta edad-_

_-¿te parece que el día en que pueda mantenerme correctamente de pie te explico todo?_

_-como quieras-_

_-bien, oye cambiando de tema ¿Cómo es que puedes traer toda esa comida- dijo señalando al montículo de carne que había en un rincón de la cueva –y no podríamos salir un poco a algún lago ¿o algo así? Hace un calor de infiernos_

_-¿piensas dominar el fuego y te quejas por un clima tan fresco como este? Créeme niño hay lugares mucho mas calurosos y podría entrenarte ahí si quisiera así que agradéceme al menos que estamos en este lugar y en cuanto a la comida, soy un dragón, cazar esta en nuestra sangre-_

_-esta bien- afirmo Harry antes de que Krulach siguiera explicando esa rara teoría tratando esta vez de no volver a dormirse._

_Fin Pensadero de Harry_

Ahora que Krulach y el salieron y anduvieron un trecho llegaron al lago en donde Harry se bañaba junto a la fuente en donde bebía, parecía demasiada coincidencia que el agua saliera de una piedra salida del piso cuando solo había arboles alrededor.

-ahora que lo pienso bien, este lago parece demasiado artificial- dijo el pelinegro bajándose de la cabeza del dragón

-no lo parece, lo es-

-¿y quién hizo todo esto?

-¿en serio crees que esta magia es solo para pelear chico?, si tienes lo elementos y la magia suficiente puedes hacer grandes cosas-

-wow, bastante útil y ahora ¿podríamos empezar con todo y hacer cosas como estas?-

-aprende a caminar antes de correr, sino vas a tropezarte, por ahora solo empezaras a sentir la energía de las cosas así que concéntrate y vacía tu mente-

-¿es necesario? No se me da bien dejar mi mente en blanco-

-Tienes un año no creo que aun tengas bastantes recuerdos como para que sea difícil vaciar tu mente, además, ¿ya lo has intentado?-

"no tienes idea" pensó el pelinegro antes de suspirar -bien, lo haré espera un minuto-

-así se habla, ahora, si te ayuda puedes cerrar tus ojos-

"Como si eso fuera a ayudar" pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de vaciar su mente

-concéntrate en lo que te rodea, siente su energía fluir y siente la tuya propia, conéctate con el mundo-

"¿vaciar mi mente en serio ayudaría? sería más fácil si me concentro en lo que me toca" pensó antes de empezar a regular su respiración, como había oído en un programa de T.V. que vio en la casa de la señora figg mientras los dursley iban de paseo.

Y ahí comenzó, empezó a ver cosas aun con los ojos cerrados, figuras, formas, y ligeras líneas que se cruzaban en el medio.

-puedo sentirlo… ¿Qué es?-

-el flujo de la energía Harry, o como lo llaman los humanos, simplemente magia, algo que permite que todos los seres vivan y a la vez genera en algunas criaturas aquel poder que nosotros poseemos, pero recuerda que todos los objetos, no solo seres vivos, poseen esta energía y si esta se aprende a manejar correctamente podrás mover y manipular los elementos a tu alrededor sin necesidad de tocarlos o estar cerca de ellos ¿entiendes?

-entiendo-

-bien ahora que sientes la energía, concéntrala en un punto fijo y siente la energía de su interior-

-¿en que objeto podría ser?-

-mmm… ya se, frente tuyo a unos cinco metros hay una piedra, concéntrate en eso y trata de atraerla hacia ti-

-veamos que se puede hacer- abrió ligeramente su ojo izquierdo observando esa piedra que, efectivamente estaba a unos cuatro o cinco metros de distancia, cerro su ojo y puso todo su enfoque en esa piedra, pasó un minuto, paso dos, ya iban tres…

Al cabo de media hora la piedra seguía en su sitio mientras Harry mantenía el ceño fruncido como si sus necesidades estuvieran atoradas.

-ZZZZZ- escucho atrás suyo y supo que Krulach se había dormido, bueno por ahora no era importante, siguió tratando de enfocarse en la piedra.

"espera" pensó pasados unos quince minutos "¿es tan necesario que mantenga los ojos cerrados?"

Abrió los ojos y vio la piedra a dicha distancia, fijo su vista en ella y dejo salir su magia, aunque era bastante difícil sin una varita, bueno, ni modo aún tenía que poner más empeño… ¿y si…?

Recordó lo que le dijo Hagrid cuando fue a recogerlo de esa cabaña… "¿no pasan cosas raras cuando te enfadas o te asustas?" ahí estaba la respuesta, en sus propias emociones que impulsaban su magia, pero ¿qué podría hacerlo enfadar? Hasta ahora su vida había sido anormalmente tranquila, y ya le estaba cogiendo cariño a Krulach así que en esta vida no hay nada que lo moleste, de todos modos tenía que repasar su anterior vida.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en el blanco mientras recordaba detalle a detalle su anterior vida, los gritos de tío vernon, las veces que escapaba de Dudley y su pandilla, el horrible corte made in Privet drive by tía Petunia, las veces en que Snape lo miraba mal, todo lo que sintió cuando creía que sirius traiciono a sus padres, todos los que le dieron la espalda en cuarto, Umbridge, Snape y Malfoy es ese estúpido escuadrón, lo frustrado que se sintió en la muerte de sirius, su odio a Bellatrix, Malfoy en sexto, El odio a Snape por matar a Dumbledore, Cuando Ron se fue y su muerte a manos de la misma loca que le quito a su padrino.

La piedra explotó en pedazos, Harry como pudo se cubrió con los brazos esperando a que nada le cayera, lo único que no necesitaba era otra cicatriz, una vez acabada la explosión Harry miró hacia donde estaba la piedra, o más bien una ligera quemadura en el piso como si, precisamente, hubiera explotado algo ahí

-¡SI!- exclamo el niño poniéndose de pie y empezando a dar saltitos con los brazos al aire-¡lo hice! ¡lo hice! ¡lo hice! ¡lo hice!-

-¿hiciste qué?- Al parecer, la explosión despertó a Krulach, quien miró hacia la marca en el piso, miró a Harry, luego a la marca, Harry, marca, Harry, marca, y así por un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que Harry por la emoción había comenzado a correr en círculos

-Al parecer lo mejor de ti sale por puro accidente ¿no?-

-nope- Dijo Harry deteniéndose y sacando el pecho orgulloso –lo hice todo intencionalmente-

-¿incluso ponerte de pie?-

-¿eh?- Dijo el pelinegro mientras confirmaba lo dicho por el dragón, estaba de pie –jeje, ese si me salió por accidente- dijo rascándose la nuca haciendo que el dragón tuviera una caída estilo anime (alias: PLOP! XD) haciendo temblar la tierra

-Bueno Harry entonces- dijo centrando su atención en el niño, cosa que parecía extraña en él –entonces prepárate para lo que viene porque será agotador, MUY AGOTADOR-

Harry estaba confiado, ahora que podía ponerse de pie y hacer estallar piedras un entrenamiento con Krulach seria sencillo, no podía ir mal ¿cierto?

Se equivocó, fue peor

MUCHO PEOR.

oOo

En otra dimensión, Minerva McGonnagall estaba enfrascada en todos los libros que pudo obtener sobre dimensiones alternas hasta que escucho un rasgado como de pluma contra pergamino

"serán los alumnos para el año próximo" pensó mientras observaba dicho papel. De haber sido más vieja le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco ahí mismo… no era posible.

Cuando un niño menor de once hacía magia accidental en el territorio inglés, su nombre, paradero y su edad eran escritos de forma clara, sin embargo esta vez era dejando espacios en blanco… normalmente era de edad a partir de los seis, pero lo que veía la dejo sin aliento. El escrito decía:

HA R RY POT TER  
ED AD: 1 Y ½  
PARA DERO: BOS QUE DEL DRAG ÓN , SU R DE FIO RE.

Con toda la prisa que pudo, cogió un puñado de polvos de una vasija al lado de la chimenea, los arrojo al fuego haciendo que las llamas cambiasen a color verde, respiro un par de veces y empezó a hablar

-A…Albus- dijo –Albus tienes que ver esto de inmediato, lo encontramos-

**GUSTO O NO GUSTO?  
NO SE SI UNO U OTRO PORQUE PUES NO DICEN NADA, Y SI NO DICEN NADA YO ASUMIRE QUE ESTA BIEN ASÍ ALGÚN DETALLE SE ME PASE POR ALTO Y… BUEH CUALQUIER, CRITICA, HALAGO O SUGERENCIA EN UN REVIEW**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL!**

**DEJENME DECIRLES Q TOY FELIZ *SNIFF* HASTA AHORA HE RECIBIDO REVIEWS POSITIVOS Y ESO INDICA QUE VOY POR BUEN CAMINO VERDAD… VERDAD?**

**BUENO YA NO LOS DISTRAIGO Y LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI, COMO YA SABRÁN NI HP NI FT ME PERTENECEN SINO LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

Mientras Todo lo anterior ocurría (VEASE CAPI 3), en algún lugar del Londres muggle, una pequeña niña castaña miraba el programa para bebés que su padre le había puesto en la televisión.

-¿Dónde estará el granero rojo?- decía la niña del programa

"ESTA DETRÁS DE TI CIEGA ESTÚPIDA D-E-T-R-A-S!" pensaba aquella chica diciendo solo las cuatro primeras palabras ya que sería mal visto que una niña de casi dos años dijera una grosería. Su padre solo la miraba divertido como su hija reaccionaba rápidamente al programa.

-tranquila Hermione, no es necesario que te desesperes, tomate tu tiempo- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña

-bueno- dijo la pequeña aceptando las caricias de su padre, al fin y al cabo le gustaba tenerlos a su lado y con toda la atención posible, se aburría, si, al fin y al cabo no tenía libros y tendría que esperar un año más para que le dieran los clásicos cuentos para niños y hasta los seis para leer un libro decente y lo peor era que tenía que fingir no saber leer ni escribir, ¡que pesado era esto! Fingir que no sabes nada, no estudiar nada, de veras que no entendía a la gente que envidiaba a los bebés, a la larga te aburres de no hacer nada y estas encerrado todo el día hasta que tus padres , o te llevan a la casa del vecino para que juegues con sus hijos o te sacan a pasear los fines de semana, por suerte para ellos Hermione dormía toda la noche y cuando quería algo solo lo pedía o hacía gestos y no lloraba, hacía que de paso sus padres estuvieran menos estresados y por lo tanto más cariñosos para con ella.

Bueno, ser pequeñito tiene sus ventajas, incluso adoraba tener a sus padres de vuelta después de un borrado de memoria que, obviamente, a nadie le gustaría hacer, incluso le agradecía a Ron haberle dado de nuevo la oportunidad de disfrutar a sus padres, pero había algo, algo que superaba cualquier sentimiento de agradecimiento algo que no soportaría vivir de nuevo, y lo estaba viviendo, justo cuando su madre regresara se desataría el infierno, al menos para ella.

-ohhh mione, traje tu disfraz para la foto- cantó la voz de su madre en la puerta, si, así es, el infierno era la foto familiar de cada año, no tendría problema si era una foto simple y sencilla, pero cada año su madre escogía un tema y los tres tenían que ponerse un disfraz de acuerdo al motivo y era así un año tras otro, costumbre que se detuvo cuando entro a Hogwarts, año en el cual, irónicamente, el tema fue *la magia*.

-Este año iremos de dentistas- dijo su madre emocionada mostrándole el disfraz que consiguió alquilar.

"es un chiste verdad, por merlín dime que es un chiste por favor" suplicó desesperada y buscando algo de ayuda miro a su derecha hacia su padre quien se había levantado, alegre por el disfraz y felicitando a su esposa por el excelente atuendo dental, porque este año, Hermione iría disfrazada de diente.

"Ron" pensó en su desesperación interna "por más que el tú que vea no sea el tú que conozco, por más que tenga a mis padres de nuevo, cuando te encuentre rézate TODO lo que te sepas"

No estaba segura si los magos rezaban, pero se aseguraría de que Ron aprendiera, porque lo va a necesitar.

oOo

En las afueras del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, un niño pelirrojo empezaba a llorar de repente, como si sintiera que alguien quisiera asesinarlo.

Su madre, que estaba atendiendo a su hermanita menor, termino rápidamente su labor para encargarse de su hijo quien lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana

-Ron ¿qué te sucede?-

-diente asesino mami- dijo el pequeño entre lágrimas.

-¿ah?- preguntó Molly meditando un segundo la respuesta de su pequeño antes de *entender* lo que su hijo quería decir, tenía dolor de muelas.

-oh bueno ronie, deja que mami te revise la boca así que di ah- dijo la mujer acercándose al niño sacando la varita.

- no me lele la mela, la mela me persigue, nooooo!- grito escapando de su madre mientras dos chicos idénticos animaban al pelirrojo a escapar con frases como *¡Corre como el viento Ronie!* y la bebé se reía del infortunio de su hermano.

oOo

Dumbledore no sabía si estar feliz, o furioso, había encontrado al chico, sí, pero no tenían ni idea de donde quedaba el sitio o cómo llegar hasta él.

¿Qué rayos era fiore? ¿Dónde quedaba el bosque del dragón? ¿Cómo demonios se enteró esa estúpida de Sketeer que Harry había desaparecido? Sobre eso último tenía una teoría pero era imposible, además de ilegal, luego ya se encargaría de eso, ahora tenía que avisar al que lo ayudaría a encontrar a Harry, tarea que solo podría hacer alguien que tuviera un fuerte lazo sentimental con el chico, sanguíneo también servía, pero la única persona disponible se negó.

_Pensadero de Dumbly… digo Dumbledore._

_-¿estás seguro de esto Albus? Sabe que Black es algo… impulsivo, apenas vea al chico en el sitio en que está seguro saltara hacia allí y tendremos que hacer dos rescates-dijo Snape cuando el director le pidió que trajera a Sirius._

_-conozco bien a Sirius, Severus, estoy seguro que cuando le diga lo que tenemos que hacer pondrá toda la seriedad que posee en el asunto-_

_-esta bien, señor- dijo Snape de mala gana antes de entrar en la chimenea e irse. Cuando regresó lo hizo junto a aquel que era el padrino de Harry y el autor de la más grande idea que pudo escuchar, era casi perfecta de no ser por el hecho de la traición._

_-bien sirius, supongo que sabrás porque te llamé- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-en realidad Quejicus no me dijo nada- Dumbledore se giró hacia Snape con una mirada interrogante y este le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía *usted me dijo que lo trajera no que le explique que pasa* suspirando resignado, Dumbledore empezó a hablar._

_-Sirius, encontramos a Harry pero…- agregó viendo que sirius iba a hablar probablemente para preguntar porque de inmediato no estaban de camino hacia allí –resulta que está en un lugar que es de momento, inaccesible para nosotros, ya que se encuentra en otra dimensión-_

_-En el departamento de inefables se ha estado trabajando por muchos años un portal que cruza las barreras mismas del espacio y nos permita acceder a otras dimensiones, sin embargo dicho portal tarda seis meses en cargarse, ahora, en cuanto a encontrar a Harry si bien tenemos la sangre de Lily, por desgracia solo teníamos una oportunidad y existen demasiadas dimensiones para buscar a una sola persona, por lo tanto nuestro primer intento fue un rotundo fracaso, sin embargo, aquí, es donde entras tú-_

_- necesitamos a alguien que comparta un lazo con el pequeño, sea sanguíneo o emocional, y ya que su tía se negó rotundamente a buscar al hijo de su propia hermana-_

_Snape frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese evento, recordaba perfectamente las palabras de tan repulsiva mujer *no me importa en lo absoluto el hijo de esa fenómeno, por mí que se pudra en donde sea que esté* de no haber estado Dumbledore ahí lo hubieran mandado a azkaban por tortura, asesinato y muestra de magia ante muggles, nadie, y decía NADIE insultaba a Lily o a su hijo en su presencia por mas hijo que sea de su peor enemigo._

_Dumbledore no paso por alto la reacción del profesor de pociones y siguió –te escogimos a ti, ya que eres su padrino y las pocas veces que coincidimos visitando a los Potter demostrabas una profunda cercanía y cariño hacia Harry nos ayudaras a traerlo de vuelta y ponerlo a salvo bajo tú cuidado ¿está bien?_

_Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces –acepto, ¿cuando empezamos?-_

_-por desgracia el portal ya se usó así que te llamaremos una vez esté listo para usarse de nuevo-_

_Una vez acordado el asunto Sirius se fue a su respectiva casa mucho más alegre que cuando llegó, mientras Snape buscaba formas de sobrevivir a un Potter cuidado por un Black_

_-Merlín me salve de esta- dijo no muy convencido de que merlín pueda ayudarlo_

_Fin Pensadero de Dumbledore_

Aún recordaba lo relativamente poco que le costó convencer al ministro de usar el departamento de inefables, mas por la parte que él no creía que Voldemort siguiera con vida, aunque fue más un método de manipulación lo que termino de hacer el trabajo

_Pensadero de Dumbledore _(si, otra vez)

_Era primero de noviembre y Albus Dumbledore se dirigía a la oficina de la cabeza de su sociedad, si, a la oficina del ministro de magia, Sabía que Fudge era ambicioso, demasiado, así como ingenuo, dale lo que quiere y hará lo que quieras, bastante manipulable. Una vez entro a la oficina cerró la puerta con un conjuro de privacidad, el hecho que *la caída* de Voldemort haya desaparecido solo impulsará a sus seguidores a seguir revelándose, y si alguien lo escuchaba, la noticia volaría, lo que no había notado era un pequeño escarabajo que estaba esperando el momento en que la puerta se abra para colarse dentro de la oficina ministerial para ver que jugosa noticia encontraba._

_-Buenas tardes, Fudge-_

_-¡Dumbledore! Buenas tardes, ¿sabes? Tu carta pidiéndome una audiencia fue bastante extraña, dijiste que era de suma importancia-_

_-Y así es Fudge, como sabrás Voldemort- empezó ignorando el escalofrío del ministro –desapareció al tratar de matar al último descendiente de la familia Potter, Harry, y el hechizo le reboto por causas desconocidas y eso provoco su caída-_

_-bueno pues si eso es lo que todo el mundo sabe, aun así Dumbledore no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar-_

_-Harry el día del ataque desapareció-_

_Fudge casi palidece –bueno, es un hecho lamentable que el pequeño haya tenido que volverse mártir a tan temprana edad…-_

_-no me entendiste- dijo el director interrumpiendo al hombre que lo miro extrañado –dije que Harry desapareció, no está muerto sino que perdido en un lugar que ni tu ni yo podemos alcanzar, al menos sin la ayuda del departamento de inefables-_

_-¿Donde más va estar Albus? ¿Los Alpes? ¿México? ¿O acaso está en Machu Picchu, Perú?-_

_De haber estado en otra situación y no requerir la ayuda de ese hombre, Dumbledore hubiera chocado su palma contra su frente por la incompetencia del ministro _(Facepalm)_, sin embargo, por esta vez, se contuvo._

_-no Fudge- dijo controlándose lo más que pudo –no está en NINGÚN lado de este mundo, al parecer, cuando trataron de matar al joven Harry, hubo una ruptura en la barrera del espacio que transportó al niño a otra dimensión, y no existe ningún método por el cual lleguemos hasta el sin la ayuda de aquel curioso departamento del ministerio-_

_-¿pero Dumbledore no crees que es demasiado usar al departamento de inefables para encontrar a un niño?-_

_-Entonces míralo de este modo- dijo Dumbledore bajando la voz sacando su carta del triunfo –Me das la autorización para encontrar a Harry a través del portal que sé que están haciendo ya que tú me lo contaste en una carta y yo te doy TODO el crédito por no solo encontrar al-niño-que-vivió, sino de encontrar otra dimensión en la que podría ser conveniente generar una alianza, imagínate el titular del Profeta *Ministro Cornelius Fudge descubridor de una dimensión que nos llevará a un brillante futuro*-_

_Para cuando terminó Fudge tenía estrellas en los ojos –hecho Dumbledore, tendrás toda mi autorización para que el departamento de inefables te ayude en lo que necesites con tal que no rompas nuestro trato ¿de acuerdo?- dijo extendiendo la mano._

_-hecho- Dijo Dumbledore estrechándosela antes de que Fudge escribiera una nota que salió por la puerta al momento que Dumbledore y el escarabajo, quién sentía que se le hicieron las navidades._

_Al día siguiente, Dumbledore tomaba tranquilamente su jugo de calabaza en el gran comedor al momento en que llegaba su lechuza con La edición del Profeta. El titular lo dejo sin palabras, además de que casi escupe su jugo frente a todo el gran comedor_

_HÉROE DESAPARECIDO  
El-niño-que-vivió en paradero desconocido  
Por Rita Sketeer _

"_MIERDA" fue lo que pensó antes de que el gran comedor, en especial la casa de las serpientes, cuchichearan acerca de lo ocurrido._

_Fin Pensadero de Dumbledore._

**Y QUE TAL? GUTA O NO GUTA,**

**CREO QUE UN PAR DE CAPITULOS MAS ANTES DE QUE HARRY LLEGUE A FT Y OTRO PARCITO MAS ANTES DE QUE DUMBLY LO ENCUENTRE**

**LO DE SIRIUS SE EXPLICARA MAS TARDE, POR AHORA DEJEN SUS TEORIAS, HALAGOS, AVADAS Y CRITICAS EN UN REVIEW AQUÍ ABAJO, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL… ANTES DE QUE QUIERAN ASESINARME POR TARDAR MAS DE UNA SEMANA EN ACTUALIZAR DEJENME DECILES QUE TUVE LO QUE LE PASA A MUCHOS ESCRITORES CUANDO AVANZAN EN UN FIC… LA INSPIRACION SE VA PERO ESTE CAP ES AL MENOS MAS LARGO CASI 10 PAGINAS PARA TRATAR DE COMPENSAR LA ESPERA ASÍ QUE AQUÍ TIENEN :D**

**COMO SABRAN NI HP NI FT ME PERTENECEN, SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

Habían pasado dos años y medio desde que Harry había sido adoptado por Krulach y si bien ya dominaba los cinco elementos de varias maneras, aún le faltaba la parte fundamental de un dragón, el rugido, podía crear uno bueno pero aún le faltaba práctica.

Harry, que para entonces ya tenía casi cuatro, llevaba un conjunto distinto y era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba ser en su antigua vida, tal vez el excesivo entrenamiento de Krulach y la alimentación que el le daba tenía mejores resultados que el hambruna en que los Dursley lo mantenían, y no solo eso, una vez tenía el control sobre varios elementos, Krulach le enseñó además lo básico para sobrevivir en el bosque, cacería, escalar árboles, sigilo, y como hacer una fogata con magia sin que quemes todo el bosque, solo se tiene que crear un arbusto y quemarlo con fuego, una vez terminado esto, volvieron al tema de los rugidos

-mal, apenas puedes hacerle un rasguño a ese árbol- dijo Krulach después de que Harry intentara por enésima vez derribar un árbol con un rugido.

-es muy fácil para ti decirlo, a ti te sale naturalmente-

-hasta los dragones tuvimos que aprender alguna vez, ninguna criatura de este mundo nace sabiendo algo-

-pero lo hacen pon instinto-

-aun así usan a su propio instinto como maestro y por eso es que sobreviven, tu por ejemplo, antes de que te decidieras por cazar pasaste casi un día sin agua y comida, sin embargo una vez viste que no volvía te comenzaste a mover por tu cuenta-

-eso fue porque me dejaste en un bendito bosque, diciendo *vuelvo en un minuto* y te tardaste días… ¡DIAS!, así que era comer o morir- dijo Harry malhumorado

-pero al menos aprendiste a sobrevivir ¿no?, aunque raramente parecías acostumbrado a pasar hambre, ¿tendrá que ver con eso que AÚN no me quieres contar?

-Ok, ok empezaré, pero siéntate porque es una historia bastante larga y no es muy bonita-

Durante aproximadamente unas tres o cuatro horas Harry contó toda su historia a su dragón, su vida con los Dursley, cómo llegó a Hogwarts, sus amigos, sus luchas contra cara plana, la búsqueda y el ritual que lo trajo de regreso al pasado, para cuando terminó, Krulach tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-has vivido demasiado para solo ser un año de tu vida-

-¡LO ENTENDISTE MAL!- dijo Harry exasperándose, a veces Krulach podría causar ese efecto de respeto y otras actuaba como un idiota, no sabía a quién le hacía acordar… Bueh ya se acordará luego.

Después de explicarlo unas tres veces, Krulach entendió, pero de ahí empezaron las preguntas…

-¿Qué es Hogwarts?-  
-un colegio de magia-  
-¿y dónde queda?-  
-En algún lugar de Gran Bretaña-  
-¿Dónde queda eso?-  
-yo que sabré, no tengo un mapa-  
-yo tengo uno en la cueva espérame un minuto a que lo encuentre  
-¿Cómo es que nunca lo he visto?-  
-lo mantengo oculto con otras cosas, en serio ¿de dónde crees que saque tu nueva ropa?-  
-ah- dijo Harry mirándose, llevaba unos short de color verde oscuro, un polo a juego u un chaleco sin mangas de color gris, no parecía muy bueno pero algo era algo.  
-espérame aquí- dijo el dragón entrando en la cueva, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que saliera con un papel picado por una de sus garras que extendió frente a Harry.

-en serio me sorprende a mi mismo que me haya olvidado de enseñarte geografía, menudo descuido de mi parte, pero bueno, aquí está, este es el mapa de… ¿Harry estás bien?-

Harry estaba helado, recordaba haber tenido clases de geografía antes de entrar a Hogwarts pero lo que mostraba el mapa no tenía sentido, ni siquiera parecía a algo que hubiera visto, principalmente porque no existe país alguno que se llame *Fiore*.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?- pregunto una vez salido del shock  
-llevas casi tres años aquí y nunca te lo has preguntado, este es el bosque del dragón, maso menos por aquí- dijo señalando a un punto del mapa, el pueblo más cercano está a unos tres kilómetros al norte, un poco más al este de aquí hay una pradera donde está una amiga mía pero eso no viene al caso, mucho más al noroeste esta la capital Crocus- dijo señalando diversos puntos del mapa - ahora ¿podrías señalarme donde esta Hogwarts?-

-Hogwarts no está aquí-

-está en otro país o en otro continente entonces-

-no, simplemente no está, es como si esta fuera una realidad paralela ya que el continente se parece a Europa pero no se…- empezó a hablar antes de gritar a todo pulmón –¡MALDITA SEA RON A DONDE MIERDA ME ENVIASTEEEEEE!

-no creo que tu amigo pueda escucharte y además si ese colegio no está en ningún sitio de este mundo ¿Cómo piensas llegar ahí?-

-¡MIERDA¡- Comenzó a gritar Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿y con esa boca comes? Que te parece si nos vamos al pueblo más cercano y … ehm… en serio no sé qué hacer- Dijo Krulach tirándose al piso mientras Harry seguía gritando cosas como no volver a montar una escoba o no encontrarse con sus amigos entre otras cosas, agotándole rápidamente la paciencia al dragón

-¡YA CALLATE QUIERES¡- grito Krulach callando a Harry, este, aún con lágrimas en los ojos se sento de espaldas al dragón, observando los arboles hasta que una mancha blanca pasó a varios metros de ellos, Harry no supo que era

-que fue eso Krulach-

-un conejo ¿no lo viste?-

-solo vi una mancha blanca-

-como que una mancha no existe ningún conejo tan rápido-

-era medio borrosa-

-¿puedes ver bien Harry?-

Ahí Harry empezó a notar que no, su vista se estaba deteriorando, ¡su miopía! No lo había notado ya que había podido ver bien, pero sus lentes desaparecieron junto con todo lo que era de él a sus diecisiete años, necesitaba unas gafa urgentemente, el problema era si había algún oculista en este mundo

-Krulach-

-¿sí?-

-creo que si necesitaríamos ir a un pueblo, necesitare unos lentes porque no puedo ver muy bien a distancia-

-bien, iremos al pueblo porque lentes es lo único que no tengo en la cueva así que súbete- dijo haciendo un puente con su brazo posibilitando que Harry suba a su espalda.

-listo pasajero-

-listo… creo-lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras Krulach se elevaba a toda velocidad.

Era grandioso, casi tano como volar en escoba, aunque Krulach era mucho más rápido, Harry extendió los brazos dejando que la corriente de aire lo recorriera completamente, en serio amaba volar.

-Oye Krulach- grito ya que con el viento no creía que el dragón lo escuchara – ¿con magia de viento puedes volar?  
-si te esfuerzas y dominas la magia lo suficiente, si- escucho al dragón – aunque no sé si podrías hacerlo ahora, como que te falta entrenar un poco más, pero que puedes hacerlo podrías-

-¿cuando empezamos?-  
-cuando regresemos, por ahora bajemos y consigamos esos lentes, ya llegamos-  
-¿tan rápido?-  
-ventajas de la magia de viento y de volar en aerolíneas Krulach chico, ahora bajemos aquí-

Bajaron en un bosque frondoso y a lo lejos se podía apreciar un pequeño pueblito de casas blancas.

-ok Harry, ahora quiero que te bajes despa…-

PAF!

-¡BAJATE DESPACIO, TE DIJE, NO TE TIRES¡-

-lo siento… auch- dijo Harry sobándose la cabeza adolorido con lagrimitas en los ojos, Por suerte, Krulach se había puesto al ras del piso haciendo más pequeña la distancia entre la espalda del dragón y el piso, pero aun así fue una caída de unos aproximadamente dos metros, y caer de cabeza no ayuda mucho, gracias a merlín que el entrenamiento le dejo la cabeza dura.

-bien, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es usar esto- dijo pasándole una bolsa con monedas de oro –ir al pueblo y buscar un par de lentes que te convengan, vas a ver qué fácil es-

-¿puedo preguntar de donde sacaste la bolsa?-

-la gente no sabe distinguir entre dragones buenos que quieren indicarte la salida del bosque y máquinas asesinas- dijo el dragón rodando los ojos.

-oh bueno espérame aquí entonces- "de seguro a Hagrid le encantará conversar contigo" pensó mirando a Krulach que había levantado vuelo.

-Vigilaré por arriba si algo te pasa- escucho antes de dirigirse al pueblo.

Era un pueblito agradable, casas de material blanco y techos de losas naranjas, las calles estaban ligeramente pobladas y la gente iba y venía de las tiendas, nadie lo notaba.

"solo hay una manera de saber si estamos en Londres o no" pensó Harry antes de hacer algo que jamás creyó que haría, se levantó el flequillo y lo dejó ahí un rato mostrando la cicatriz.

Nadie lo notó. Ni siquiera la gente que pasaba por ahí se inmutó sobre él.

Harry empezó a pasear por el pueblo mucho más feliz que antes ¡nadie lo conocía! Podía ser normal, por fin podría ser normal, bueno además del hecho que vivía con un dragón, ahora, ¿dónde vendes gafas por aquí?

Lo mucho que sabía de este lugar era que nadie lo conocía pero además de eso no sabía nada, ni siquiera si tenían una óptica o algo así, de veras se estaba preocupando, además no sabía a quién preguntarle.

-Artefactos mágicos, compren sus artefactos mágicos para todas las utilidades, báculos, espadas, escudos y para los que prefieran, gafas ajustables-

"BINGO" pensó Harry dirigiéndose hacia una mesa que era atendida por un señor delgado de cara larga y nariz ancha. En la mesa había diversos objetos que al parecer, poseían magia.

-disculpe señor tiene unas gafas para mejorar la vista, resulta que no veo muy bien-  
-oh claro pequeño ten estas- le dijo pasándole unas gafas redondas –esta no solo se ajustan a la cabeza para que no se caiga, sino que se gradúan automáticamente para que puedas ver bien sea cual sea tu medida y hasta poseen visión nocturna-

-perfecto ¿cuánto sería?-

-cinco mil jewels-

-cinco mil ¿QUÉ?- dijo Harry asombrado no solo por la cantidad sino por el raro nombre que le pusieron a la moneda

-cinco mil jewels niño, que creo que es aproximadamente lo que llevas en la bolsa- dijo tomando la bolsa de Harry y dándole las gafas

-bueno, está bien creo- dijo dándose la vuelta y colocándose las gafas –pero cuando empiezan a hacer efe…- dijo volteándose y encontrándose con una mesa vacía.

Miro a su derecha, nada, miro a la izquierda y vio al tipo cargado una bolsa gigante dirigiéndose hacia una multitud de gente.

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ DESGRACIADO!- exclamo lanzándose a la carrera. Gracias a Merlín que sus años en Quidditch le dieron ventaja, ya que el tipo se encontraba con tumultos de gente mientras que Harry esquivaba a las personas con bastante facilidad, al final vio al tipo entrar en un almacén abandonado.

"te tengo jeje" pensó antes de derribar de una patada la puerta

Error.

Apenas entró vio como a unas veinte personas, todas armadas con báculos y armas mirando en dirección al pequeño intruso.

"mierda" fue lo que pensó antes de que un tipo con un mazo con pinchos se dirigiera hacia él.

oOo

Krulach estaba iracundo ¿A dónde se fue el niño? Se sorprendía de lo increíblemente parecidos que eran los niños pequeños desde arriba y lo rápido que lo perdió entre la multitud, por suerte podía buscarlo tranquilo ya que nadie lo notaría porque su disfraz era increíble.

-mira papi una nube en forma de dragón- dijo una pequeña mirando al cielo.

-sí, que raro, nunca vi una nube tan bien definida- dijo su padre mientras la gente a su alrededor se detenía a observar dicha nube.

"si" pensó Krulach confiado "con este disfraz soy un ninja".

oOo

En otro mundo, una niña de ya cuatro años miraba uno de los cuentos que sus padres le dieron con un vaso de jugo de plástico al lado.

"esto sí que no tiene lógica" pensó Hermione cuando, al tratar de llegar a su vaso, este se agrieto dejando salir el jugo que se derramo por toda la mesa

"PERO CÓMO SE VA A AGRIETAR SI ES DE PLÁSTICO"

oOo

Harry se cubrió con los brazos a la espera de un golpe que no llegó, en lugar de eso vio una sombra y cuando levanto la vista el mazo estaba siendo detenido por alguien más.

Era un hombre alto, de cabello naranja y ojos verdes oscuros, con una barba de varios días, no sabía quién era, pero estaba agradecido por salvarle el pellejo.

-¿sabes?, esto me pasa por curioso, vengo de una misión y me encuentro a un adulto siendo perseguido por un niño, y cuando vengo a ver qué pasa no solo resulta que encuentro a una banda de estafadores, sino que salvo al niño de ser aplastado por este bastardo- dijo sujetando el mazo con su brazo izquierdo sin esfuerzo aparente, antes de dirigir su puño derecho al mentón del que portaba el mazo mandándolo a volar contra la pared opuesta del almacén

-¿estás bien niño?- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry

-sí- dijo Harry sorprendido por la fuerza del sujeto, no cualquier persona deja inconsciente a alguien de un golpe y encima lo manda al otro lado de un almacén.

-ok, si me esperas un momentito me desharé de estos tipos ¿te parece?- después de que Harry asintiera, el tipo se dirigió hacia los demás que quedaban ahí –bien ahora déjenme ganar algo extra- dijo chocando sus puños, Harry no sabía por qué pero decidió alejarse un poco por precaución

-no creo que puedas derrotarnos a todos, aún somos diecinueve contra uno- dijo un tipo no muy alto pero que parecía bastante fuerte.

-se puede intentar ¿no?- dijo antes de lanzarse hacia la multitud.

Harry estaba boquiabierto, veía hechizos y sujetos volar por el aire pero ninguno tenía que ver con el tipo que lo salvó, bueno él mandaba a los otros a volar pero, lo más sorprendente es ¡que ni siquiera usaba magia! Solo usaba sus puños y algunas patadas.

-je ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- dijo con una sonrisa confiada, mientras el mismo sujeto que estafo a Harry se acercaba por detrás con una espada enorme.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito mientras se dirigía al estafador con una patada voladora.

-Garra del Dragón de viento- grito mientras su pie, que estaba rodeado por un pequeño remolino, impactaba contra el costado del carilarga mandándolo a volar bastante lejos

-oye no había notado a ese gracias- le dijo el sujeto que lo salvó mientras Harry se acercaba a él –me temo que tendré que acabar con esto rápido, y mira que no uso mi magia muy seguido- tras decir esto levanto su pie en alto y dio un pisotón.

Harry sintió que el piso se levantaba bajo sus pies, a su alrededor el suelo se agrietaba y levantaba a mucha mayor altura que el mismo hombre antes de descender, cuando lo hizo, Harry vio que toda la pandilla estaba con la cabeza clavada en el techo y a juzgar por la forma en que colgaban los brazos, inconscientes.

-¿no crees que te has pasado?- pregunto Harry mirando la destrucción que había a su alrededor, el suelo agrietado y algunos trozos gigantes de piedras tirados por ahí.

-no, es más, me he contenido- dijo ignorando la cara de sorpresa que tenía Harry –diste una buena patada por cierto, mi nombre es Gildarts, Gildarts Clive- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-ehm… soy Harry, Harry Potter y gracias por venir a salvarme- respondió estrechando su mano.

-no hay problema, además uno no puede dejar a un niño entrar en sitio potencialmente peligroso, ¿qué estabas buscando?-

-unas gafas, resulta que de lejos no puedo ver muy bien-

-aun así viste a ese sujeto-

-no fue tan difícil de ver, no al menos con esa espada-

-sí, tienes razón, en cuanto a lo de las gafas déjame ver si ellos tienen algo por aquí-

-¿eso no sería robar?-

-¿oíste el dicho que siempre te perdonan cuando le robas a un ladrón?- Harry negó con la cabeza –resulta que estos tipos venden artículos falsificados sin efecto alguno, y para eso tienen que tener el original en alguna parte y obviamente no lo obtuvieron de la manera correcta, así que si preguntan solo diré que se destruyó durante la pelea, eso ocurre a menudo así que no pasara nada, ahora, donde guardarán todo- termino examinando el lugar con ayuda de Harry hasta que encontraron un cofre oculto bajo una puerta trampa, dentro había todo tipo de artefactos, espadas, bastones y encima de todo el montón, unos anteojos cuadrados.

-creo que estos te servirán, tienes suerte, normalmente cuestan una pequeña fortuna, aquí tienes- dijo poniéndole al pelinegro los anteojos.

Fue instantáneo, las gafas se ajustaron a la medida de Harry, ahora vería sin problemas, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y descubrió que efectivamente se pegaban a la cabeza y solo salieron cuando el puso sus manos en las sienes pensando en sacárselos.

-oye Gildarts, una duda- pregunto volviéndose a colocar las gafas –el tipo ese dijo algo sobre visión nocturna, ¿es real o es parte de la estafa?-

-pues si es posible, pero irá drenando tu magia lentamente cuando se use por lo que es una gran ventaja a la vez que un inconveniente…- pausó, miró al techo y dijo –creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí, el sitio parece que se caerá en pedazos, ¿puedes irte llevando el cofre? Yo bajaré a los tipos del techo.

Una entrega, con gafas ocultas en un bolsillo de Harry, más tarde, Gildarts y Harry de se dirigían hacia el bosque comiendo un par de sándwiches, por suerte Harry pudo recuperar la bolsa de jewels así que no habría problema con Krulach

-por cierto Harry, ¿y tus padres?- pregunto Gildarts dándole el último mordisco a su pan y guardándose la bolsa en un bolsillo.

-muertos, murieron protegiéndome de un hechicero malvado-

-oh, de veras lo siento, sabes, conozco un sitio donde puedes quedarte-

-no es necesario, gracias, mi padre adoptivo vive en el bosque-

-y te envió al pueblo totalmente solo ¿porque?-

-digamos que no le gustan las multitudes-

-seh, conozco casos como esos- dijo Gildarts acordándose de cierta persona que odiaba a los humanos. –Entonces supongo que tu padre estará por aquí, así que será mejor que yo me vaya para magnolia-

-¿magnolia?-

-la ciudad de magnolia donde se encuentra el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, si algún día pasas por ahí ven a saludar- dijo empezando a adentrarse en el bosque –yo me voy, ¡adiós Harry!

-Adiós y gracias de nuevo- dijo despidiéndose de aquel poderoso mago.

Harry se quedó esperando hasta que apareció Krulach y a juzgar por su cara, estaba molesto

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE HAS ESTADO, LLEVO RECORRIENDO TODO EL PUEBLO Y NI RASTRO DE TI-

Después de que se calmara, Harry le contó todo, el estafador, la pandilla, Gildarts y las gafas, para cuando termino Krulach estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-al menos te salvaste por los pelos, chico, no quiero saber que te hubiera pasado de no haber llegado ese sujeto a tiempo, mientras yo estuve en un disfraz hecho de nubes-

-¿cómo se hace un disfraz de nube?-

-sencillo, magia de viento, un poco de vapor que se obtiene con fuego y agua, lo pones de tal modo que te cubre y listo, pero no nos centremos en eso, regresemos a la cueva, pensé que querías aprender a volar-

-que estamos esperando ¡ARRE!- exclamo Harry desde el lomo de Krulach si saber cómo rayos llegó ahí tan rápido.

-NO TE IMPACIENTES CHICO EN UNOS MINUTOS ESTAREMOS AHÍ Y COMO CASTIGO POR PERDERTE ENTRENARAS SIN DESCANSO-

-¿eh?- dijo Harry preocupado por el exceso de ejercicio que le esperaba.

Miles de rugidos, levitones y ejercicios más tarde.

-estoy agotado- dijo apenas en un susurro Harry al desplomarse en el piso de la cueva.

-pero mirándolo del lado positivo, ya puedes levitar unos metros, solo es cuestión de que entrenes un poco más, pero tus rugidos aún son lamentables-

-te deja doliendo la garganta-

-es porque gritas el nombre y te mantienes gritando, cuando solo debes concentrar tu magia en tu boca y que salga como un cañón-

-es muy fácil para ti decirlo-

-pensé que ya tuvimos esta conversación-

-como sea, quiero dormir hoy fue un día cansado-

-está bien descansa- dijo Krulach antes de que Harry rodara y se quedara dormido

Esa misma noche, Krulach despertó y miró hacia el cielo, sabía que estaba cerca, pero el hecho de seguir ahí solo pondría en peligro a Harry. Tomó el palito con el que Harry escribía y dejo una nota en la tierra, dejo el palo en el suelo, cubrió a Harry con una manta hizo un par de cosas más y salió de la cueva.

-Lo siento, Harry- dijo antes de abrir las alas y volar, a lo lejos, veía que otro dragón hacia lo mismo.

En otros lugares más, otros dragones también partían dejando a sus hijos de lado, más que por puro egoísmo, fue por un intento de protegerlos de aquella criatura que odia a la humanidad, aunque claro, solo ellos lo sabían.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertaba solo para encontrar la cueva vacía.

-Krulach?- llamo sin respuesta

A su lado vio un bolso de viaje, y al lado el palito y una flecha que apuntaba hacia un escarbado en la tierra, al ver que ponía Harry tomo sus cosas y salió. Solo algo estaba seguro. Krulach no volvería a esa cueva.

**Y AQUÍ EL CAPI 5 DE HARRY EL DRAGÓN ELEMENTAL  
YA LLEGÓ EL 7 DEL 7 DEL 777 ASÍ QUE Krulach TENIA QUE IRSE, AHORA PASARA UN PAR DE CAPIS PARA QUE HARRY RECIEN VAYA A HOGWARTS Y EL CAP 6 YA ESTA A LA MITAD ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ NO ME DEMORE TANTO JEJE**

**MI LECTORA BETA ME DIJO QUE AL INICIO PARECIA UN POCO LA VIDA DE GOHAN EN SU ENTRENAMIENTO CON PICORO O PICOLO COMO QUIERAN LLAMARLO ASÍ Q DE PASO DIGO QUE DBZ LE PERTENECE A AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

**CUALQUIER COSA, HALAGO SUGERECIA Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW**

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL Y BIENVENIDOS AL SEXTO EPISODIO DE Harry EL DRAGÓN ELEMENTAL, … BUENO NO SE QUE MAS DECIR NO SOY BUENO CON LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR ASÍ QUE LOS DEJO**

**COMO YA DEBEN SABER, NI HP O FT ME PERTENECEN SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

**AQUÍ LOS DEJO Y NOS VEMOS AL FONDO :D**

-¡KRULACH!- grito Harry lo más fuerte que pudo desde la punta de un árbol, al no obtener respuesta se bajó, ya que al parecer según la nota, el corría peligro

_Pensadero de Harry_

_Harry vio la nota que al parecer Krulach le había dejado, aunque estaba escrita en el piso así que su lectura se complicaría un poco, pero al menos era reciente así que se podía leer, la nota decía_

_HARRY_

_SI LEES ESTO, SIGNIFICA QUE NOS HA ENCONTRADO Y TENGO QUE PARTIR  
NO ESTOY SEGURO SI EL VIENTO DE LA MAÑANA MANTENGA EST OLEGIBLE PERO ESPERO QUE ASÍ SEA, DE TODOS MODOS SERE LO MAS BREVE POSIBLE  
ES SOBRE EL ORIGEN DE LOS DRAGONSLAYER  
HACE AÑOS LOS DRAGONES DOMINABAMOS TODO UN DÍA UNO DE NOSOTROS BUSCO LA PAZ ENTRE HUMANOS Y DRAGONES Y AHÍ ES CUANDO LA PAZ SE FUE AL TACHO  
INICIO UNA GUERRA ENTRE DRAGONES QUE QUERIAN SEGUIR SIENDO LOS REYES Y LOS QUE QUERÍAN LA COOPERACION, ESTOS ULTIMOS SACARON UN AZ BAJO LA MANGA, ENSEÑARON A LOS HUMANOS A SUAR NUESTRA MAGIA Y LOS USARON DE APOYO EN LA GUERRA, AHÍ ES CUANDO NOS SALIO EL TIRO POR LA CULATA  
UNO DE LOS HUMANOS EMPEZO A MATAR DRAGONES A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA Y SE BAÑO CON SU SANGRE, NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE MAS PASO, PERO A LA LARGA SE HIZO TAN PODEROSO QUE TERMINO TRANSFORMANDOSE EN UNO DE NOSOTROS, POR ALGÚN MOTIVO POR MAS QUE TRATAMOS DE DETENERLO NO PUDIMOS Y DECIDIMOS OCULTARNOS POR NUESTRO BIEN  
ALGUNOS DRAGONES NO PERDIMOS LA COSTUMBRE Y ADOPTAMOS HUMANOS PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE AUN EXISTE ESPERANZA SIN EMBARGO, EL COMENZO UNA CACERIA Y ME VI FORZADO A PARTIR  
VA A BUSCARTE A TI Y A TODO AQUEL HUMANO EXISTENTE EN ESTE MUNDO YA QUE ES UN ENEMIGO DECLARADO DE LA HUMANIDAD Y NOS BUSCA A NOSOTROS PARA AUMENTAR SU PODER TE DIGO ESTO PORQUE SI ALGUN DÍA TE ENCUENTRAS CON EL, HUYE, YA QUE TE MATARA SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES Y DUDO QUE CON TU NIVEL ACTUAL PUEDAS HACERLE FRENTE  
POR AHORA NO PODREMOS VERNOS DE NUEVO PERO ESPERO QUE ME ENCUENTRES  
HAZTE MAS FUERTE HARRY Y NUNCA DEJES QUE EL TU PROPIA MAGIA TE CONSUMA Y TEN CUIDADO CON ACNOLOGÍA  
ESPERO QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VER  
Krulach  
TE DEJE UN BOLSO CON LO QUE NECESITAS DIRIGETE A MAGNOLIA HACIA EL NORESTE, TAL VES ESE GILDARTS SEPA ALGO DE COMO VENCER A ESA ESCORIA._

_Harry reviso el bolso y vio que contenía un cuchillo, un mapa y una brújula, tomo el palito con el que solía escribir y lo guardo, se puso sus gafas, tomo el bolso y salió de la cueva._

_Krulach tuvo que huir para que no lo mataran y al parecer lo dejo ahí por la misma razón, de nuevo, alguien que empezaba a querer corría peligro inminente_

_-¡QUE ACASO TODOS LOS QUE QUIERO CORREN PELIGRO POR ALGUNA CLASE DE LOCO O QUE!-_

_De veras estaba frustrado, bueno, ni modo, tenía que partir y si Krulach tenía razón, en algún momento volverían a encontrarse, Harry solo tenía una opción, tenía que buscarlo y para ello se dirigiría a magnolia._

_Por suerte aprendió a cazar y a trepar árboles y el cuchillo le facilitaba bastante las cosas_

_Fin del Pensadero de Harry_

Harry bajó del árbol y prosiguió su camino, si la brújula no se equivocaba magnolia debería quedar en esa dirección, ahora solo era cuestión de caminar

Un día después Harry siguió caminando, cazó un conejo, continúo su travesía, hasta que escucho algo a unos pocos metros de ahí. Harry se ocultó entre los arbustos y esperó.

-*sniff* Grandine, donde estas *sniff*- sollozó una pequeña niña de aproximadamente la edad de Harry de cabello azul marino y ojos marrones, al verla, Harry salió de su escondite

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí, te perdiste?-

-¿eh? no, solo estoy buscando a Grandine-

-curioso, yo también estoy buscando a alguien, dime ¿conoces a Krulach?-

-ehm… no, no lo conozco, y dudo que tú hayas visto a Grandine-

-he visto a muy poca gente así que podrías describírmela a ver si la he visto.

-Grandine es una dragona, la dragona del cielo-

-un dragón… no, no la he visto pero… espera entonces eso significa que eres una Dragonslayer ¿cierto?-

-pues sí, pero no soy muy buena- dijo chocando sus dedos índices uno contra otro

-curioso, Krulach me dijo que tenía a una amiga cerca de aquí supongo que se refería a esa tal Grandine, encontremos al que encontremos sabrá algo del otro así que ¿te parece si viajamos juntos?

-¿en serio?- pregunto la niña con brillo en los ojos

-claro ¿Por qué no? Soy Harry, Harry Potter- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Wendy, Wendy Marvel- dijo la niña tomando la mano de Harry y empezando a correr seguida del pelinegro, al menos ya no estaría sola, nada podría salir mal, hasta que se tropezó unos metros más adelante

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Harry preocupado

-sí, me pasa a menudo *sniff*- dijo Wendy sobándose la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente mientras Harry la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿bueno pero ten cuidado bien?

-ok, jeje- empezó a reírse y al final Harry termino uniéndose a aquella risa

un poco más lejos de ahí, un niño de pelo azul observaba a aquel curioso dúo reírse, por un minuto pensó en encontrarse con ellos, pero no, tenía una misión y era demasiado arriesgada para dos niños de cuatro años, con eso en mente, giro y se dirigió en dirección opuesta a ambos niños

-bueno empecemos entonces- dijo Harry dejando de reír

-¿empezar a qué?- pregunto Wendy confundida

-pues a buscar a Krulach y a Grandine obviamente-

-¿sabes por dónde empezar?-

-no en realidad pero sé dónde empezar a buscar pistas- dijo sacando su mapa en donde había un agujero al lado de un nombre –iremos a la ciudad de magnolia ¡EN MARCHA!-

-hai!- dijo Wendy empezando a marchar

-ehm Wendy, cuando dije marchar no lo decía literalmente- dijo Harry con una gota en la nuca

-ups, lo siento- dijo Wendy rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era un poco boba según el punto de vista de Harry, pero parecía una buena persona

-bueno, esta bien, andando- dijo Harry empezando a caminar hacia el noroeste, caminaron en un tranquilo silencio hasta que Harry decidió hablar

-oye Wendy- dijo mirando a la niña –cuando dijiste cielo, exactamente ¿a qué elemento te referías?

-al cielo- respondió Wendy señalando hacia arriba

-no me has entendido- dijo Harry rodando los ojos – ¿con cielo te refieres al viento, a las nubes o algo así?

-en realidad Grandine no me dijo mucho más que la magia del cielo, si bien usa el viento para pelear, se enfoca más en magia curativa y magia de apoyo-

-eso si no lo esperaba- dijo Harry sorprendido - ¿y qué tipo de magia curativa es?-

-mmm… creo que es más como curar la energía de las personas y varias heridas mágicas, pero si bien puedo curar bien a los demás, necesito mucho más tiempo para curarme a mi misma-

-entonces necesitas saber defenderte, porque si llegas a pelear sola no tendrás a nadie que te cubra mientras te curas-

-se hacer un rugido, pero no me sale muy bien-

-creo que tenemos el mismo problema, a mí tampoco se me da bien eso de los rugidos me deja doliendo la garganta-

-podríamos probar a ver en que fallamos-

-bien- Harry sonrió, al menos no era el único con problemas –a ver inténtalo contra ese árbol- dijo señalando a uno que estaba cerca de ellos

-ok empezaré- dijo Wendy poniéndose frente al árbol, inhalo fuerte y...

-_Rugido del dragón del cielo_- un tornado salió con fuerza de la boca de Wendy impactando y creando un gran agujero en el árbol que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

-si eso es un rugido mal hecho no quiero ser la víctima de un buen rugido- dijo Harry asombrado mientras Wendy se sonrojaba por el halago.

-¿e… en serio me salió bien? Apuesto a que el tuyo no es tan malo, solo es cuestión de concentrar magia en la boca-

-todos me dicen lo mismo, a ver con este otro- dijo Harry girándose hacia otro árbol, se plantó firme en el piso, tomo aire y…

-_Rugido del dragón del bosque_- un pequeño tornado de hojas chocó contra el otro árbol apenas haciéndole un rasguño, en comparación con el rugido de Wendy, cuyo árbol parecía que había recibido una explosión, el de Harry apenas parecía golpeado por una piedra.

-no era necesario que te mantengas gritando el nombre-

-ya lo sé- respondió el pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Crack!

-¿qué?-dijeron ambos niños al unísono mientras el crujido se hacía más fuerte, de pronto vieron una sombra sobre ellos, cuando alzaron la vista vieron que un árbol se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡CORRE!- Gritó Harry a todo pulmón antes de salir corriendo con Wendy de la mano, por suerte se alejaron lo suficiente antes de que el árbol los hiciera puré

-¿Qué… fue… eso?- dijo Wendy con la voz entrecortada, Harry soltó su mano y siguió con la vista el tronco del árbol hasta dar con la raíz.

-eso fue el árbol que golpeaste con tu rugido- respondió sin saber si llorar con el orgullo lastimado o llorar porque casi lo aplasta un árbol, en su cabeza podía oír a Ron riéndose y a Hermione mencionando libros que lo ayuden a mejorar su lastimero rugidito.

Harry suspiro resignado y junto a Wendy prosiguió con su camino

-no te pongas tan mal Harry- dijo la pequeña –el rugido del cielo es lo único que pude aprender antes de que Grandine se fuera-

-sí, pero al menos lo aprendiste bien- Harry suspiró resignado hasta que tuvo una idea -oye ¿en serio es lo único que sabes de combate?-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-tengo una idea ¿Por qué no te enseño algunas técnicas de combate y a levitar si tú me enseñas a cómo mejorar mi rugido y magia curativa-

Wendy tenía estrellas en los ojos -¿puedes volar?-

-casi- dijo Harry empezando a levitar unos metros –puedo usar magia de viento para hacer mi cuerpo más ligero e impulsarme hacia arriba pero me falta el movimiento, aunque puedo menearme un poco- dijo haciendo una demostración que saco una risa de la pequeña.

-jajaja, bien, acepto- dijo estrechando la mano de Harry una vez este bajo a tierra y prosiguiendo su camino.

Oo Tres meses después oO

-¡AL FIN LLEGAMOS!- grito una pequeña niña de ya cinco años divisando desde una colina un cartel que decía *BIENVENIDOS A MAGNOLIA*

-sí que nos tomó tiempo ¿no crees?- dijo Harry ya de cinco años también viendo a Wendy que se había puesto a correr en círculos –ten cuidado, que ya es un hábito tuyo eso de tropezarte- dijo, a pesar de que la niña no lo escuchaba.

-llegamos, llegamos, llegamos… ¡AY!-

-te lo dije- rodó los ojos Harry con una gota en la nuca –será mejor que vayamos no falta mucho antes de que anochezca- Wendy asintió y empezaron a volar, les costó trabajo pero al final ambos mejoraron su vuelo, Wendy podía pelear decentemente y Harry aprendió magia curativa, que le sería bastante útil en el futuro, en cuanto al rugido de Harry si bien ya dejaba más dañado a los árboles, aún n se comparaba al de Wendy que derribaba dos de un tiro y dejaba dañado a un tercero, tuvieron que escapar volando varias veces para que no los aplastaran.

-¿me puedes repetir como es ese mago Harry?-

-ya te lo dije varias veces, pelo naranja, barba y ojos verdes, llegamos al centro de la ciudad será mejor que descendamos-

Descendieron a la plaza donde algunas personas se les quedaron viendo "mierda lo que quería… llamar la atención" pensó Harry antes de que él y Wendy fueran por ahí escapando de miradas curiosas.

-ok y ahora ¿por dónde empezamos?-

-No tengo idea y no creo que podamos preguntar por ahí-

-¿oiga señora ha visto a un mago de cabello naranja, barba y ojos verdes?-

La señora solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino Harry se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Wendy y le susurró al oído

-Wendy no podemos ir preguntando a la gente, esta ciudad es inmensa y nos podría llevar días-

-Perdón Harry-

-no hay problema por ahora hay que seguir buscando-

-oigan- sonó una voz a sus espaldas –escuche su conversación ¿Por qué están buscando al viejo?-

-¿eh?- amos chicos se giraron y levantaron la cabeza para ver a un adolescente alto, rubio y con un par de audífonos puestos.

-pregunte que para que quieren al viejo-

-¿tú de donde lo conoces?- pregunto Harry a la defensiva, no le agradaban los rubios

-es un miembro de nuestro gremio, Fairy Tail, si lo buscan estará ahí- dijo antes de darse la media vuelta e irse

-Gracias!- le grito Wendy agitando la mano, el rubio simplemente los miró, asintió con la cabeza y se fue

-OYE… se fue… y ni siquiera nos dijo donde quedaba el gremio… -dijo Harry preocupado.

-¿señor, donde queda el gremio Fairy Tail?

-unas calles más abajo no es difícil de reconocer

-gracias- después de esto regreso con Harry quien tenía los ojos como platos –vamos Harry-

-¿no te dije nada sobre hablar con extraños?

-no… ¿vienes o qué?-

-voy- Harry empezó a caminar resignado, tal como el señor lo dijo, unas calles más abajo encontraron un edificio de dos pisos con un cartel en la entrada.

*FAIRY TAIL*

-bien, aquí vamos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

**Y?  
BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y CUALQUIER COSA COMO SABEN EN UN REVIEW AQUÍ ABAJO**

**|**

|  
V

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL Y LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO BIENVENIDOA AL CAPI 7 DE ESTE FIC**

**NO DIGO NADA MAS Y LOS DEJO LEER**

**COMO YA SABEN NI HP O FT ME PERTENECEN**

-bien aquí vamos- dijo Harry entrando al gremio.

Parecía una pequeña taberna con varias mesas en el centro, una barra al final y a la izquierda algo parecido a un tablón de anuncios Harry y Wendy se dirigieron hacia la primera persona, o personas, que vieron, eran tres y parecían hermanos ya que los tres tenían el pelo blanco aunque solo las dos chicas tenían los ojos azules, el chico tenía los ojos oscuros

-hola, ¿buscan algo?- pregunto una niña mayor que Harry y Wendy que poseía un vestido rosa.

-buscamos a Gildarts Clive, nos dijeron que lo podríamos encontrar aquí- respondió Harry

-¿y para que lo buscan exactamente?- dijo el chico, que a primera vista parecía bastante tímido, imagen que se acentuaba con el traje que llevaba.

-creemos que él tiene información que puede sernos útil- dijo Harry sin darse cuente que eso sonó bastante raro saliendo de un niño de cinco años.

-¿no eres demasiado joven para buscar información?- pregunto la tercera chica.

-sí, si lo soy- respondió Harry seguro.

-bueno- respondió la mayor –el maestro deberá saber algo, por cierto, soy Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss-

-Elfman- dijo el chico del traje.

-y yo Lisanna-, dijo la más pequeña.

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter y ella es Wendy Marvel- dijo señalándose a él y a Wendy, quien saludo con la mano a los hermanos Strauss.

-bueno si buscan al maestro él está detrás de la barra- dijo Lisanna señalando el sitio mientras se acercaba junto a Harry y Wendy

-pero yo no veo a nadie- dijo Wendy mientras Harry se montaba a una silla para ver si el dichoso maestro estaba detrás de la barra, al momento de ver por ahí vio una mancha saltando a toda velocidad haciendo que Harry casi se caiga de la silla.

Era un hombre pequeño, maso menos de la estatura de Flitwick, incluso parecía un poco más pequeño se paró detrás de ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿exactamente que buscan estos dos niños pequeños aquí?-pregunto el maestro confundido.

-buscamos a Gildarts Clive, tenemos algo que preguntarle- dijo harry

-¿eh?- dijo el maestro aún más confundido que antes –él está en una misión, cualquier cosa que quieran preguntarle pueden preguntarme a mí-

-queremos saber algo sobre Krulach o Grandine- dijo Wendy, y antes de que Harry pueda decir algo más añadió –Harry cree que ese tal Gildarts pueda saber algo-

-¿Krulach y Grandine? Nunca oí hablar de ellos- dijo el maestro -¿Qué gente en este mundo podrían tener nombres así?-

-no son personas son dragones- dijo Harry resignándose a abrir la boca, mientras cuatro miradas se posaron en él, cosa que puso a Harry incómodo.

-¿son Dragonslayer?- pregunto Lisanna sorprendida.

-ehm… si ¿Cómo es que sabias nuestra magia?- pregunto Wendy confundida

-hay un chico que también dice conocer esa magia y según él, fue criado por un dragón, su nombre es Natsu- dijo Lisanna mirando a ambos niños.

-¿y saben dónde está?- pregunto Harry

-salió de misión- dijo Mirajane sin darle mucha importancia.

-rayos, pensé que sabría algo- "las únicas personas que parecen saber algo no están y no tenemos donde quedarnos"

-¿y ahora que Harry?- pregunto Wendy, Harry también estaba preocupado, tuvieron que gastar sus ahorros en varias posadas ya que no podían quedarse en el bosque eternamente.

-¿Por qué no se unen al gremio? Natsu hizo lo mismo cuando llegó- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa –soy el maestro del gremio Makarov Dreyar-

Oh- Harry lo pensó, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí antes de que le llegue la carta, si esta llega, pero tampoco le parecía una mala idea –supongo que si podríamos entrar, soy Harry Potter y ella es Wendy Marvel- dijo mientras Wendy saludaba con la mano y un *hola!*

-Está bien, esperen un minuto- dijo el maestro mientras iba atrás de la barra buscando algo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el salió con algo que parecía un sello –y bien…- dijo -¿Dónde quieren la marca del gremio?

Al final del día, Harry y Wendy ya eran miembros oficiales del gremio Fairy Tail, Wendy tenía la marca en el hombro derecho mientras que Harry tenía la marca en el izquierdo, ya que por sugerencia de Wendy, como eran un equipo, así irían a juego.

Pasaron meses y años y Harry iba conociendo mejor el gremio, era bastante alocado, por no contar la destrucción que causaban, pero eran buenas personas.

Natsu resulto ser un chico hiperactivo con pelo rosa y bufanda de piel de dragón, de la edad de Lisanna aparentemente, pero no sabía nada de los dragones, él era el Dragonslayer de fuego, por lo que de vez en cuando Harry le pedía un consejo o dos, aunque Natsu era pésimo enseñando, pero era buen compañero de practica junto a Wendy, junto a él estaban dos chicos más, Gray, que era un chico de pelo azabache que poseía la magia alquímica de hielo y tenía problemas para tener la ropa puesta por más de cinco minutos y Erza, una chica pelirroja de cuidado con una curiosa magia que le permitía cambiarse de armadura cuando quisiera y tuviera magia suficiente, además de que siempre mantenía las peleas de Natsu y gray a raya indicando que no es bueno que dos personas peleen, a pesar de que al final ella terminaba peleando con Mirajane siempre que podía, Mirajane era salvaje, tenía el mismo carácter que Erza lo que provocaba conflicto y poseía una magia que la transformaba en demonios, cosa que asustaba ligeramente a Harry, Elfman era bastante amable y su magia le permitía transformarse en bestias, aunque a diferencia de Mirajane y Lisanna, este solo podía hacerlo parcialmente, Lisanna era la menor de los tres y podía transformarse en varios animales, amable y sensible y al parecer una de las pocas personas que podían mantener a raya a Natsu solo con palabras, además de poseer una buena amistad con él, cosa que no agradaba a Mirajane por el hecho que no quería que su hermana se juntara con el grupo de Erza, a pesar de que Natsu no pertenecía a dicho grupo.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo varias cosas sucedieron, empezando al año siguiente cuando Natsu encontró un supuesto *huevo de dragón* del cual cuidaron él y Lisanna y del que increíblemente contra todo pronóstico salió un gato con alas que Natsu llamó Happy "bueno, algo más raro no puede pasar" pensó Harry hasta que un par de días después tiro por accidente un pastel de Erza al piso por lo cual termino recibiendo una paliza por parte de la pelirroja que a juzgar por su carácter y por el color de pelo se preguntaba si no era una Weasley.

Pasaron los años y todos fueron creciendo, llegaron más personas al gremio, regreso Gildarts y no sabía nada tampoco ni de los dragones ni de Acnología, que Harry prefirió contarle en secreto para no preocupar a Wendy o a Natsu, entre los recién llegados estaba Cana Alberona que usaba magia de cartas y al parecer tenía algo que ver con Gildarts ya que, si la vista de buscador de Harry no lo engañaba, miraba de reojo a Gildarts como si quisiera decirle algo pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo, También estaban Levy Mcgarden, con magia de escritura sólida, cosa bastante curiosa al punto de vista de Harry, Jet, si es que ese era su nombre, con magia de velocidad, aún más rápida que el Vernier de Wendy, casi a la velocidad de la saeta de fuego, Droy, que poseía magia de plantas, nada que Harry no pudiera hacer con Magia Dragonslayer, esos tres terminaron formando parte de su propio equipo llamado Shadow Gear, el rubio que conocieron en su primer día resulto ser Laxus Dreyar, el nieto del maestro y su equipo que se le había adelantado ese día, Fried que usa escritura oscura, Evergreen que poseía magia de hadas, y Bixlow que poseía magia de marionetas.

Conforme fue avanzando el tiempo Harry miraba con nostalgia en los ojos al gremio, no había nada ahí que no le recordase a Hogwarts, Levy era una Hermione en potencia, con todo el tiempo que pasaban Natsu y Lisanna juntos Harry noto que este tenía el *efecto Ronald Weasley* (no notas a la chica como chica hasta que esta se va con otro… o en este caso, desaparecer) y la magia en si del lugar lo hacían sentir como en casa, con el excelente bono que nadie lo conocía, Wendy y el terminaron por alquilar un departamento sencillo por el centro de la ciudad y sus misiones además de ser sencillas eran bien pagadas, no veía que algo pudiera salir mal.

La desgracia ocurrió cuando los hermanos Strauss fuero a una misión de clase S en la que al regresar, notificaron con lágrimas en los ojos la muerte de la menor de los Strauss, Harry entendió en parte como se sentía Elfman, que por tu culpa al intentar una idiotez alguien querido muera. Desde entonces, hubo un cambio drástico en los dos hermanos al tal punto que eran irreconocibles, Mirajane se volvió dulce y amable y costaba creer que la hubieran llamado *la demonio* y Elfman se volvió mucho más fuerte que antes y ya nadie mencionaba a Lisanna frente a Natsu para que este no se sintiera mal.

Harry suspiro mientras regresaba de una misión un poco más peligrosa de lo acostumbrado, ya casi era inicios de Julio y él y Wendy ya casi cumplían once, habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Lisanna y ya siete desde que desaparecieron sus dragones, y aun así ni una pista.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore suspiro recibiendo por enésima vez la carta del ministro pidiéndole consejo sobre cómo conectar las dimensiones de manera permanente.

"Merlín dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza lo mato, el muy inepto no sabe que unir las dimensiones de forma permanente no solo es imposible sino también peligroso"

Mientras el director de Hogwarts estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos un hombre de cabello castaño (creo que era así no?) salió de la chimenea.

-Albus- dijo Remus Lupin –Sirius me contacto hace apenas unos minutos, lo encontramos-

Albus Dumbledore sonrió y se dirigió hacia el hombre lobo mucho más feliz de lo que había estado hace unos momentos

-¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces Remus?- dijo con una sonrisa –Vamos hacia el departamento de inefables- en ese momento el director y el hombre lobo entraron por la chimenea desapareciendo de la vista.

En el ministerio de magia, mucho mas en la profundidad, se hallaba un arco que conectaba ambas dimensiones, en dicho sitio de encontraban varios magos con capuchas que ocultaban su identidad y un hombre con la cabeza metida al velo sujetado a una columna mediante una soga

En el momento en que Dumbledore entraba a la sala, uno de los inefables se dirigió hacia él

-profesor, al parecer el Auror (nunca se supo en que trabajaba Sirius) Black encontró la dimensión en la que se encuentra el chico de la profecía y en este momento mientras observa estamos registrando la dimensión en caso de que necesitemos conectarla de nuevo, sabemos cómo traer al chico pero tenemos dos contrariedades-

-¿y esas cuáles son?- pregunto Dumbledore confundido

-Primero, tiene que ser un mago con un enorme poder para entrar en dicha dimensión- dijo el inefable, Dumbledore no tuvo ningún inconveniente con esto, al fin y al cabo el en persona tenía pensado hacer el viaje -y segundo- siguió el inefable –no puede haber ningún tipo de atravesamiento a la fuerza, si va a traer al chico tiene que ser traído por voluntad propia- Dumbledore se alteró con eso último, ya que se escapaba de su control, sin embargo solo asintió, no se había esforzado por nada solo para que el chico se negara, encontraría la forma de que lo acompañe.

-bien, entrare- dijo el anciano con decisión

-una cosa más- dijo otro inefable que sostenía un cuaderno –al parecer ocurrirá una ruptura del espacio-tiempo por lo que probablemente transcurra en un lado el tiempo más lento que en otro-

-¿Cuál de los dos será ralentizado?-

-para nuestra suerte, creo, esa será la dimensión más lenta, una semana por año si no me equivoco, con favor a nuestra dimensión- termino el inefable.

-está bien, iré- dijo el director dirigiéndose hacia el velo –sirius, ¿ya esta todo?-

-si señor- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –no le será difícil reconocerlo, es idéntico a su padre con los ojos de su madre-

-Bien, entonces abran paso- dijo el director, al momento en que estuvo el camino libre, tomó aire y entró-

oOo

Harry se hallaba conversando alegremente con Wendy, Natsu y Happy, era un día tranquilo y sin ningún contratiempo

-se acerca tu cumpleaños, ¿no Harry?- pregunto Natsu curioso a lo que Harry asintió

-el mío es el treinta y uno mientras que el de Wendy es dos días después- dijo mientras atrás suyo Wendy asentía

-Aye- dijo Happy – ¿o sea que siempre celebran su cumpleaños juntos?-

-pues sí, desde que nos conocemos- dijo Wendy recordando aquel día.

-Aún recuerdo el susto que nos dio ese árbol- dijo Harry recordando.

-me quede paralizada, si no hubiera sido por Harry hubiera sido aplastada- dijo Wendy sonrojándose ligeramente

-bueno, tampoco es para tanto- dijo Harry sonrojándose también

-se guuuuuuustan- dijo el gato azul con una sonrisa.

-¡QUE NO!- respondieron ambos al unísono sonrojándose de tal forma que dejaron al cabello de Erza opaco.

-Harry- Dijo Levy acercándose al grupo –en la entrada hay un tipo que quiere verte-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Harry curioso

-no lo sé, pero tiene una barba muuuuy larga y lleva túnicas raras- a Harry no le quedo la menor duda, lo habían encontrado, antes de que pudiera levantarse escucho la voz de quien había sido su mejor amigo

"No confíes tanto en Dumbledore"

-¿Harry?- pregunto Wendy sacudiéndolo, ya que justamente se había acercado el sujeto que describió Levy, Harry lo vio tal y como lo recordaba, barba blanca, gafas de media luna y túnica rara.

-es un gusto encontrarte Harry Potter- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere de Harry?- pregunto el maestro Makarov encarando al hombre mientras todo el mundo en el gremio prestaba atención a la conversación entre los dos hombres.

-vengo buscando a Harry y mi búsqueda me trajo a este lugar-

-pero exactamente qué busca del chico-

-Busco llevarlo a donde pertenece, a nuestra dimensión-

-…- Harry espero la explosión -¡¿QUÉ!?- grito todo el gremio al unísono, entre todas las voces se destacaron las de Wendy y Natsu.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?- Wendy se giró hacia Harry quien solo se encogió de hombros

-bien, si me dejan explicarles, les contare la historia de la familia de Harry y una pequeña teoría de porque él está aquí, pero tenemos que ser rápidos- Dumbledore empezó a explicar todo, desde un mago que se volvió oscuro y se hizo con casi todo el mundo y en un ataque hacia los Potter dejo huérfano a Harry y al momento de querer matarlo, el hechizo rebotó y destruyo al mago oscuro y Harry desapareció y tras años de búsqueda terminaron encontrándolo en esta dimensión.

Cuando termino, el gremio estaba en silencio.

-o sea, esa es la historia pero ¿Por qué es tan importante que Harry vuelva a su dimensión si es que el tipo ese se fue?- pregunto, para sorpresa de todos, Natsu.

-no se ha ido, solo esta lo demasiado débil para atacar de nuevo y Harry es el único que puede detenerlo- Dijo Dumbledore y antes de que alguien mas dijera algo añadió –eso lo se porque lo enfrenté varias veces y nunca pude hacerle un rasguño cuando Harry con solo un año pudo quitarle todo su poder, ¿ahora entiendes Harry por qué tienes que venir conmigo a Hogwarts?- dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

Harry lo pensó, si bien le había prometido a Ron formar el trio dorado apenas llegue al tren, En el gremio se había sentido como en casa, incluso más que en Hogwarts, pero sabía también que la profecía decía que era la última esperanza de su mundo, giro hacia Wendy que lo miro resignándose a la idea de que él se iría, pues, espero que a Mione le agrade la idea de un cuarto miembro.

-Iré- dijo Harry sacándole una sonrisa al director –pero con una condición- la sonrisa se volvió forzada –Wendy se viene conmigo-

Wendy levanto la cabeza mirando a quien había sido su amigo todo este tiempo, la sola idea que él se vaya le resultaba desastrosa, pero si ese era el destino de Harry ¿Quién era ella para negarse a eso? Cuando Harry acepto ella lucho por contener las pequeñas lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, lagrimas que pasaron a ser de alegría cuando Harry puso la condición de que iria siempre y cuando ella lo acompañe

Dumbledore uso todo su conocimiento en occlumancia para que no se le notara el enojo, al fin y al cabo pensaba usar al chico para que se deshiciera de Voldemort y no de paso destruir el Horcrux que sabía que el chico poseía en su cicatriz, pero el hecho de que fuera cercano a alguien de este mundo le daba la posibilidad de que simplemente se aburra, se cole en el ministerio con la niña y se transporte, o encuentre el ritual para hacerlo sin necesidad del velo, pero de ahí lo pensó mejor, si tenía a la chica bajo su mando podría tener a Harry en el bolsillo, no parecía tan mala idea.

-esta bien- acepto generando una sonrisa en los dos niños –Ahora solo será cuestión de realizar el ritual que nos llevara a nuestro mundo en donde estudiaran los siete años de Hogwarts- dicho esto Dumbledore se levanto y agito su varita al momento en que unas runas aparecían en el aire describiendo un arco creándose un portal.

-wow- fue el grito de asombro colectivo del gremio

-espera ¿y nuestras cosas?- pregunto Wendy.

-oh, jeje disculpen me apure es que resulta que en nuestro mundo el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido, pero creo que puedo esperar un poco- dijo el director generando un goteo general en las nucas de todos

Toda la Tarde Harry y Wendy fueron a su casa, sacaron sus cosas y algunos ahorros que Harry tenia (siempre es bueno ahorrar) y se despidieron del gremio, una despedida algo emotiva, y al atardecer Harry y Wendy estaban Junto con Dumbledore atravesando el portal

-HASTA DENTRO DE SIETE SEMANAS- grito Harry, al menos Dumbledore explico el problema referente al tiempo transcurrido. El viaje fue rápido y apenas notable, el problema, fue que era parecido, por no decir igual, a viajar en polvos flú, así que al llegar Harry fue a parar de bruces contra el piso de piedra levantó la cabeza y vio a dos personas que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-mira Lun *sniff* tiene el mismo problema que su padre con los transportes mágicos- Dijo Sirius Black secándose una falsa lagrima.

Harry sonrió, feliz por lo que veía

**Y? QUE TAL QUEDO?**

**LO DE SIRIUS SE EXPLICARA EL PROXIMO CAPI, EN SERIO ME MORIA POR LLEGAR A LA PARTE DE LOS ESTUDIOS DE Harry PORQUE AHÍ ES DONDE MAS IDEAS TENGO**

**EL PROXIMO CAPI SERA SOBRE LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE Harry SOBRE ESTE CURIOSO VERANO NORMAL Y APARECERA ALGUIEN QUE NADIE ESPERABA Y ALGUNOS HECHOS MAS**

**CUALQUIER COSA DEJEN UN REVIEW AQUÍ ABAJO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry se alegró de lo que veía, frente a él, tal y como lo recordaba estaba Remus Lupin y, como lo había visto en las fotos de sus padres, Sirius Black, su padrino a quien había visto morir atravesando ese mismo velo por el que acaba de salir. Espera, ¿Qué hace sirius aquí y no en azkaban?

-Harry, Wendy- dijo el director –Ellos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, Harry, seguro no lo sabes pero, Sirius es tu padrino y estuvo mucho tiempo buscándote- dijo el director sonriéndole al chico

-este… Albus, ¿Quién es la niña?- pregunto Remus incrédulo al ver a Wendy y su "curioso" color de cabello.

-ella es Wendy Marvel, una amiga mía- Dijo Harry mirando a su padrino y su amigo

-ehm… bueno si es así, supongo que está bien- Remus miró su reloj y se dirigió hacia Sirius –canuto, recuerda lo que tenemos que hacer, te veré en una hora en el departamento- dicho esto, se fue-

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿se puede saber porque trajo a esta niña?- uno de los inefables se dirigía hacia Dumbledore y a juzgar por su voz, no estaba contento.

-mmm…pues verá mi estimado inefable, como sabe no tenemos ni idea de cómo es la dimensión de la que provienen estos niños, traje a Wendy para que justamente puedan hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre su dimensión ¿no cree que eso es conveniente? Al fin y al cabo la información es un tesoro que muy pocos poseen y mientras más mejor, pero me temo que no podrán disponer de la niña ya que ella no parece querer separarse del señor Potter- el inefable parecía furioso, cosa que vio Dumbledore ya que termino diciendo –La amiga de Harry se comunicara con Stelee y ella le mandara esa información ¿le parece bien?-

Harry no tenía idea de quién era Stelee pero al parecer era alguien de confianza porque el inefable asintió antes de irse y desaparecer, al momento, otro inefable se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Bien, entonces Black y yo los guiaremos hacia la casa y ahí estaremos, supongo que tu padrino y usted tienen mucho de qué hablar-

Minutos después, ese inefable, sirius, Wendy y Harry salieron del departamento hacia el atrio, Harry trató, lo más disimuladamente que pudo, hallar al señor Weasley, pero no tuvo éxito, entonces se dirigió hacia su padrino y le tiro de la manga para hablar con él, al verlo sirius se agacho y retrocedió un poco como para poder hablar con Harry.

-este… (Debía fingir que no lo conocía) ¿Sirius no?- al ver que sirius asentia continuó – ¿exactamente dónde vamos a vivir?

-bueno, es algo complicado- dijo Sirius –resulta que la protección de tu madre solo funciona con tus parientes, pero, logramos crear una copia que nos permite tenerlos en mi casa, sin embargo, tuvimos que mudarnos cerca a tus tíos para que la protección de tu madre se refuerce por completo.

Harry estaba anonadado, no solo por la libertad de su padrino, sino porque al parecer él y Wendy vivirían con Sirius en una casa cerca de Privet Drive, más delante de ellos, el inefable Stelee conversaba amenamente con Wendy, a juzgar por la cara de ella (no le veía la cara al inefable) le había caído bien.

-ahora- continuo Sirius –cualquier cosa que quieras preguntarme lo harás en la casa, aquí no es seguro hablar-

Más tarde, se encontraron en la casa de sirius que estaba al lado del número 4, reconoció la casa por el auto de tío vernon, pero por dentro a Harry le pareció que las casas eran casi iguales, con excepción de que no había alacena debajo de las escaleras, el resto era casi idéntico.

Una vez dejaron las cosas en su cuarto, Sirius llevo a Harry al recibidor y se sentaron en el sofá frente a frente.

-supongo que querrás que te cuente todo, así que, ¿por dónde quieres que comience?

-¿por el principio?-

-bueno, supongo que el viejo Dumbly ya te contó lo de tus padres- Harry asintió –bueno, veras, resulta que tus padres estaban ocultos bajo un hechizo que oculta la ubicación de la casa en la mente de una persona, al inicio pensaron ponerme a mí, pero era la opción más lógica, así que idee un plan para distraer a los Mortífagos-

-decidí que nombraran a otro amigo, o al menos lo era, en privado, pero que yo fuera el guardián público, así si alguien quería saberlo, solo tenía que buscarme. Ya que yo era la opción más lógica, dejarían al otro sujeto en paz y nadie con malas intenciones sabría dónde estaban tus padres, sin embargo esa rata nos traiciono, revelando la ubicación de tus padres a Voldemort y el resto supongo que ya lo sabes- al ver el asentimiento de Harry, continuo –resulta que al enterarme fui tras la rata, o al menos eso tenía planeado, cuando surgió un improvisto mucho más importante que vengar a tus padres.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tu desapareciste, en ese momento, mande al diablo mi venganza y empecé con tu búsqueda-

Ahí Harry entendió todo, esa era la razón de porque sirius seguía ahí, libre y sin preocupaciones, nunca persiguió a Pettigrew, nunca lo incriminaron, por consiguiente, nunca fue a Azkabán.

-Al menos hasta ahí llega la parte real- dijo una voz desde la puerta de las cocinas

Harry giro la cabeza encontrándose con una mujer alta, ojos café, bonita figura, tez bronceada y cabello azabache ligeramente revuelto

-por favor Genna- dijo sirius mirándola ligeramente embobado, según Harry -¿en serio hay que contarle todo?-

Harry sabía que la libertad de Sirius era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

-resulta que durante tu búsqueda, antes de saber que estabas en otra dimensión, Sirius se encontró con Pettigrew y este grito *A JAMES Y A LILY SIRIUS, ¿COMO PUDISTE?* y al momento en que sirius saco la varita hubo una explosión en la que murieron once Muggles y solo se encontró trozos de Pettigrew mientras sirius se estaba riendo, por suerte, yo estaba regresando de una misión y me encontré con el enfrentamiento y serví de testigo, pero al parecer, para el Wizengamot eso no es tan importante así que se debatieron si encerrar a tu padrino o no, al final, al saber que yo soy una inefable, decidieron dejarlo el libertad bajo vigilancia y ya que fui su testigo, me encomendaron a mi vigilar que no meta la pata- termino la chica mientras Harry solo se preguntaba si ella había resultado ser la doceava Muggle que murió en el hecho.

-¿por casualidad no ibas disfrazada de Muggle?-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida –sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-intuición Potter- dijo con una sonrisa inocente –por cierto…ehm aún no se tu nombre ni quien eres-

-de eso me encargo yo Harry- dijo sirius abrazándola por los hombros, mientras ella se notaba ligeramente molesta –Ella es Genna Stelee Potter, prima segunda de tu padre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias por la presentación Black, pero podía presentarme yo misma- dijo zafándose del agarre de Sirius antes de acercarse a Harry –como te dijo este (señala con la cabeza a sirius) soy Genna y la prima segunda de tu padre, además de ser la mejor amiga de Lily en Hogwarts- termino con una sonrisa casi maternal –por ahora la encargada de tu padrino y por lo tanto de ustedes dos, tu amiga Wendy está en el cuarto de arriba, tu cuarto es el que está al lado, el del final del pasillo es mío y el de la derecha de las escaleras es el de Sirius, el baño esta entre el tuyo y el de Wendy.

Harry asintió dando a entender que entendió (valga la redundancia) todo lo que Genna le dijo. Sirius miro el Reloj de la pared y se sobresaltó.

-Remus me dijo que en una hora estuviera en el departamento de Aurores y ya casi se cumple el tiempo- miro hacia Harry –lo siento Harry, pero tengo que irme al trabajo, esos magos tenebrosos no se van a cazar solos- termino con una sonrisa y Harry asintió, igual. Al rato Sirius entro por la chimenea y desapareció de la vista.

-wow- escucharon por la puerta a la cocina, al girar encontraron a Wendy viendo fascinada la chimenea.

Un rato después, Harry se hallaba tumbado bocarriba en el patio frente a la casa, Wendy y Genna salieron a hacer *compras de chicas* para que Wendy se sienta más tranquila con este mundo, sirius lo llevaría a comprar ropa mañana cuando el llegara, ya que el viernes es el día con menos trabajo en la oficina de Aurores.

Harry se sentó y vio en la acera del frente a Dudley y su pandilla, ya sea por las protecciones que si bien mostraba la casa, no atraían curiosos o porque estaban hablando entre ellos, no notaron a Harry, que por el oído de los Dragonslayer podía oír su conversación, no tenía porque pero lo hizo cuando escucho la palabra *sabelotodo*

-… vamos, le robamos la tarea de la próxima semana que de seguro ya tiene hecha y así nos ahorramos el trabajar- dijo Piers, el chico con cara de rata.

Dudley parecía pensarlo un rato –no estoy del todo seguro, ¿y si nos atrapan?-

-lo negamos todo, al fin y al cabo ella no tiene con quien defenderse, o por las dudas la intimidamos para que no hable- Harry frunció el ceño ¡pensaban intimidar a una niña!, recordó lo que le dijo Genna antes de irse *¡no hagas nada estúpido!* pero eso no era estúpido, solo intervendría para detenerlos, en ese momento ellos se detuvieron mirando hacia sus espaldas, escucho palabras como *ahí viene* Harry siguió su camino visual y encontró a la persona que menos esperara encontrarse ahí, su pelo desarreglado y una gran mochila, Hermione Granger se acercaba por la acera de en frente.

-¡oye, sabelotodo! Ven Dudley- dijo Malcolm con lo último en un susurro mientras se acercaban a Hermione, quien parecía ligeramente asustada con todos ellos, y más aún cuando quisieron quitarle la mochila. Harry se enfureció, se preguntaría que hacia Hermione en Privet drive luego, ahora era momento de deshacerse (y de paso vengarse) de la pandilla de Dudley.

-OIGAN!- grito a todo pulmón saliendo de la barrera mientras la pandilla y Hermione lo miraban asombrados – ¿no creen que está mal atacar en grupo a una niña?-

-¿y tú quién eres?- pregunto Piers al ver a Harry acercarse

-eso no te incumbe, ahora, suéltala- dijo dirigiéndose a Malcolm quien soltó la mochila de Hermione mientras el tipo se dirigía a él

Pero Harry no solo había mejorado su magia en Fairy Tail, si algo aprendió en ese gremio, es que tarde o temprano vas a tener que pelear sin magia, así que mientras Wendy practicaba magia curativa, Natsu y él peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la barbilla, dejándolo inconsciente.

Derribar al resto fue cosa fácil, el problema fue Dudley, a pesar de era más alto en comparación a su anterior vida, Dudley aún era más grande que él, pero por suerte Harry era más rápido.

Esquivo un golpe de Dudley y dirigió su puño derecho contra él, pero fue interceptado y recibió un golpe en la cara, lo raro, no dolió, quizá porque, al igual que la mayoría de los chicos un poco mayores a él y Wendy, estaba habituado a un par de golpes de Erza, aun así un buen rodillazo casi lo deja sin aire, se recompuso y esquivo más golpes antes de lanzar un gancho contra su barbilla que hizo que Dudley se levante un par de centímetros, lanzo un golpe a su estómago mandándolo a volar lejos pero el niño parecía apenas notarlo, ya que se levantó y corrió hacia Harry que volvió a esquivar golpes, lanzarlos y recibirlos, sin magia, aparentemente era una pelea muy pareja.

Pero Dudley se estaba cansando cosa que Harry notó, decidido a terminar con esto, lanzo una patada que dio e su costado e hizo tambalear a Dudley, cosa que Harry aprovecho para darle un potente golpe en el estómago y Dudley cayo, agotado, pero consiente.

-peleas bien, ¿Por qué sigues a estos sujetos si sabes que lo que hacen está mal?- Harry sabía que a Dudley le gustaba intimidar, pero nunca llego al extremo de atacar a una niña.

-a decir verdad no quería atacarla, pero era eso o que me dejen de lado y me ataquen ellos, seré el más fuerte del grupo, pero entre todos pueden ganarme, además- Dudley giro la cabeza hacia un lado –no quiero quedarme solo-

Harry lo miró, ¿en serio este era el Dudley que conocía? Además ya varias cosas habían cambiado, por un minuto pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, en esta vida podría llevarse bien con su primo.

-bueno, si es así, ¿porque no somos amigos?- dijo extendiéndole la mano –empecemos de cero, soy Harry, Harry Potter-

Dudley sonrió y le dio la mano de paso que Harry lo ayudaba a levantarse –Dudley, Dudley dursley y…- miro hacia Hermione –lo siento-

Hermione pareció pensarlo, más que todo por la parte de asimilar que vio a Harry pelear como nunca antes había visto pero de ahí sonrió –disculpa aceptada, soy Hermione, Hermione Granger- levanto su mano y estrecho la de Dudley.

-¿por casualidad ustedes dos ya se conocían?- pregunto curioso, Harry trago saliva, pero al menos supo reaccionar rápido –en realidad no, pero me enseñaron que no debes atacar a alguien en grupo y a ayudar al que lo necesite-

-suena creíble y explica por qué lo que hiciste- dijo Hermione, aun así tenía una conversación pendiente con Harry.

-bueno, ¿quieren venir a mi casa? Seguro mi mama preparo algo-

-no, gracias, quizá en otra ocasión- dijo Harry, no sabría el tipo de reacción de su tía al verlo y no estaba de humor como para soportarla, además, tenía una conversación pendiente con Hermione.

-o bueno, supongo que se podrá otro día, por casualidad ¿no le dirán a nadie lo que paso hoy? No quiero meterme en problemas, papa y mama pueden ser buenos todo el tiempo pero cuando se enojan dan miedo- Harry tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para que no se quedara con la boca abierta, ¿sus tíos molestándose? ¿CON DUDLEY? Podrían molestarse con cualquier persona, pero no con Dudley, era más fácil hacer que Voldemort se enamorara, por suerte para él Hermione si se dio cuenta ya que añadió rápidamente una excusa sobre que sus padres la estaban esperando y pregunto a Harry si podía acompañarla a su casa, Harry rápidamente respondió que sí y si preguntaban, Dudley y él habían sido quienes defendieron a Hermione de los matones, si Lockhart enseñó algo es que transgiversar un poco los hechos puede ser benéfico, solo algunas veces.

Después de que Dudley se fuera Hermione se acercó a Harry, en lugar de darle las gracias o algo parecido, le tiro de la oreja.

-AUCH! ¿Mione porque haces eso?- pregunto Harry adolorido

-porque- empezó la chica visiblemente molesta –no tienes idea de lo que me costó convencer a mis padres de que nos mudáramos aquí, además del hecho de que cuando te busque no estabas, no tienes idea de lo que me costó hacer magia *accidental* para recibir mi carta y mientras paseaba con mi familia resulta que oigo a Deadlus Diggle decir que ya paso otro año con el héroe Harry Potter desaparecido así que respóndeme solo esto- se acercó a su oído -¿DONDE ESTABAS HARRY POTTER?- termino gritando.

-¡AUCH!, bien diré dónde estaba pero primero debemos ir a mi casa-

En el patio de la casa de Harry, este empezó a contar todo, Krulach, su entrenamiento, Fairy Tail, Wendy, para cuando termino Hermione esta con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¿me estás diciendo que TODO este tiempo has estado en otra dimensión?- Harry asintió -¿y aprendiste a realizar magia sin varita?- asentimiento -¿y en esa dimensión no existe algo como el estatuto del secreto?- asentimiento –lo de Sirius ya sabía, vivo aquí desde hace un año, pero… ¿bajo vigilancia?- asentimiento -¿y además viniste con una chica?- asentimiento -¿y Ginny?-

-esto… se supone que aún no *conozco* a Ginny-

-pero no me digas que te enamoraste de esa niña-

-¿Qué?- Harry se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras recordaba los *te gusta* de cierto gato azul -¡NO! No me gusta Wendy ni nada parecido solo que pasamos toda una vida juntos, además soy como diecisiete años mayor, al menos mentalmente.-

-ya veo-

-además no me digas que tenemos que hacer TODO de nuevo como sucedió antes, no sé tú, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con Cho esta vez, y creo que tú tampoco quieres nada con Víctor-

-A diferencia de Cho, a Víctor no se le murió la ex novia-

- pero aun así recuerda que a Ron no le gustó mucho- Harry se quedó pensativo -¿y qué haremos con Ron?-

-no tengo idea- dijo la castaña con mirada sombría, suspiró y dijo –no podemos dominarlo como una marioneta, pero tampoco podemos dejarlo así como está-

-recuerda que las dos veces que se apartó de nuestro lado tuvo sus motivos, solo que la primera vez si fue estúpido-

-¿y cuáles motivos eran esos?, si es que tuviste tiempo de pensarlo-

-Créeme, tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, en cuarto fueron sus tontos celos impulsados por su complejo de inferioridad y en el viaje fue la preocupación que tenía por su familia añadiéndole el hecho de estar acostumbrado a la comodidad-

-viéndolo así tiene sentido, ¿pero cómo nos encargamos de eso sin que deje de ser Ron?-

-eso… no tengo idea, además de que debemos ir destruyendo los horrorcruxes uno a uno y la vez pasada ni íbamos por la mitad- dijo Harry preocupado echándose en el pasto

-recapitulemos- dijo Hermione, echándose en el pasto también, contando con los dedos –el diario, el guardapelo, la serpiente, el anillo y dos objetos pertenecientes a los fundadores… menudo lío-

-y si no me equivoco, Voldemort trataba de hacer siete-

-entonces tenemos siete horrorcruxes, cuatro conocidos y tres en paradero desconocido… ¿COMO VAMOS A HACER ESO SI TENEMOS QUE IR A LA ESCUELA? La vez pasada fue por emergencia, pero ahora no hay excusa-

-el diario lo obtendremos al momento de que Lucius se lo dé a Ginny, el anillo, puedo convencer a Sirius de ir de vacaciones a Pequeño Hangleton, el guardapelo sabemos dónde está y mundungus aún no lo roba, y la serpiente no es un Horrorcrux sino hasta cuarto por lo que nos quita bastante peso-

-en serio tenemos algo grande entre manos- en ese momento aparecían a lo lejos Genna y Wendy, quienes cargaban unas bolsas, cuando se acercaron, Wendy se fijó en Hermione.

-Hola- saludo -¿Quién eres?-

-hola- Saludo Hermione nerviosa "así que esta es Wendy, ¿porque será que tiene el pelo así?" –Soy Hermione Granger- se presentó con una sonrisa

-qué raro Hermione, no sabía que eras bruja- dijo Genna mirando a la castaña –solo los que poseen núcleo mágico pueden pasar las barreras sin problemas, una cosa es la barrera de la casa y otra es la barrera de las puertas, esas si te desintegran si tienes malas intenciones- añadió al ver la mirada de Harry.

-Recibí mi carta ayer, señora Stelee- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa

-ya te dije que me llames Genna, señora me hace sentir vieja- dijo está sonriendo también

Ajeno a la conversación, Harry se giró hacia la casa donde un rato después se escuchó una voz dentro de esta

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- cuando Sirius salió de la casa lucia algo agotado

-¿Qué paso Sirius?- pregunto Harry.

-algunos locos atacando Muggles, rara vez ocurre pero es un lio pararlos y…- sirius sonrió pícaramente -¿Quién es tu amiguita Harry?- Hermione se volteó y miro a Sirius sonrojada

-oh ¡Hola Hermione!- saludo

-hola, señor Black, no sabía que tenían un hijo- dijo señalando a Harry con la cabeza desconcertada

"hay que reconocer que es buena actriz" pensó Harry al ver que actuaba cono si no lo conociera

-no es mi hijo, es mi ahijado, ¿y cuando lo conociste?

Varias horas después, horas en la que Hermione explico como Dudley y el la salvaron de unos abusivos, y estuvieron conversando y jugando entre ellos tres mientras eran vigilados por ambos adultos, al menos Wendy y Hermione se llevaron bien.

Ya en la noche, una vez Hermione fue dejada en su casa, que estaba al otro lado de la de los Tíos de Harry, Harry estaba bocarriba en su cama "parece que las familias ya se conocen, averiguare eso luego", pensó además del hecho de preguntarse en que tanto cambiaron las cosas en comparación a como las conocía, al menos en Hogwarts las cosas irían igual, o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿estás bien Harry?- Harry giro la cabeza y vio a Sirius apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-sí, estoy bien pero algo confundido-

-sé que es algo… chocante encontrarte en un lugar distinto y que sepas que tus padres murieron por ti pero… créeme cuando te digo, ellos te amaban como no tienes idea-

-gracias-

-oh, y te traje algo, es antigua, de cuando tus padres empezaron a salir, pero espero que te guste-

Harry vio la foto, estaban de izquierda a derecha: Genna, Sirius, James, Lily y Remus. Sirius abrazando a Genna mientras esta quería apartarlo, a su derecha estaba James y Lily abrazados y Remus se reía de la interacción de Sirius y Genna. Y como cualquier foto mágica, esta se movía mostrando mejor la felicidad de dichos Jóvenes

-me encanta- dijo Harry anticipando la pregunta de Sirius.

-supuse que lo haría- acostó a Harry, le revolvió un poco el pelo, lo tapo con la sabana y se fue, Harry esa noche durmió feliz, sintiendo que por fin, después de tantos años, pudo sentir como es una verdadera familia.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI, UN FINAL ALGO EMOTIVO PERO TIENE SU RAZON, RECORDAD QUE ADEMAS DE LOS WEASLEY Y ALGO DE TIEMPO DE SU QUINTO CURSO Harry NO SABIA QUE ERA TENER UNA FAMILIA QUE TE ACOMPAÑARA HASTA LA NOCHE**

**BUENO CUALQUIER COSA COMO SABEN EN UN REVIEW AQUÍ ABAJO :D**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL! HE AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPI… HOLA… AL PARECER L DE LAS CREVEZAS NO FUNCIONO… SEXO!**

**OK AHORA QUE ESTAN AQUÍ , LES DEJO EL CAPI Y LAS RESPUESTAS A SUSU DUDAS (EN EL ORDEN EN QUE LLEGARON)**

**AKANE KINOMOTO: SI, DUMBLY COMO QUE SERA MEDIO MALO, YA QUE QUERIA HACER LO CORECTO, PERO NO LO HIZO DEL MODO CORRECTO, EN CUANTO AL MAREO DE LOS SLAYERS, RECUERDA QUE AL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA GAJEEL NO SE MAREABA TAMPOCO, CREO QUE TIENE QUE VER ALGO CON EL NIVEL DE PODER AUN NO TOY SEGURO DE COMO LO ARREGLO PERO DE ALGUN MODO SE HACE, LO DEL GATO MIRA MAS ABAJO**

**ANTONY BLACK: ESPERA A ENTRE CUARTO Y SEXTO. PS: GINNY NO SE QUEDARA DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS**

**GAJEEL REDFOX CROSSOVER FAN: CHARLE TIENE QUE ESTAR EN LA HISTORIA, PORQUE SI O NUESTRO GATO TROLL FAVORITO SE QUEDA FOREVER ALONE, EN CUANTO A HARRY CON EXCEED NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO SI PONERLO O NO**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO Y AQUÍ EL CAPI**

Harry despertó, era una mañana tranquila y sin problemas, al despertar vio que la foto de sus padres no estaba

-Que…

-Es una foto muy bonita- escucho una voz a punto de romperse, giro y vio a Wendy sentada en su cama, no la había notado y a juzgar por sus ojos, quería llorar

-¿Wendy estas bien?-

-Algo- respondió –Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal al ver que, a pesar de estar solo en Earthland siempre tuviste una familia contigo, buscándote- ahí Harry entendió, Wendy se sentía sola, que estaba de más, acercándose como pudo (aun tenia las piernas bajo las sabanas) la abrazo mientras ella termino de romperse y se puso a llorar.

-No llores Wendy- era lo único que a Harry se le ocurrió para tratar de consolarla, entendía algo como se sentía, al fin y al cabo era como pensaba de Ron cuando él tenía que volver con los dursley.

-Oye- dijo teniendo una idea, no sabía si funcionaria pero al menos alegraría a Wendy –Te prometo, que cuando volvamos a Earthland, te ayudare no solo a encontrar a Grandine, sino también a tus padres-

Wendy dejo de llorar y lo miro -¿Lo prometes?-

-Como que me llamo Harry Potter- dijo sacando pecho, Wendy sonrió y se abalanzo sobre el tumbándolo en la cama

-gracias- escucho Harry mientras Wendy lo abrazaba

-bueno será mejor que bajemos a desayunar ¿no?- dijo Harry, en ese momento se escucho un ¡CRASH! Seguido de un grito que Harry reconoció

"Tonks" pensó

-¿que habrá sido eso?-

-probablemente alguien muuuuy torpe- termino Harry riéndose, hasta que recordó que se suponía que aún no conocía a nadie de este mundo.

-¿Vamos a ver quién es?- añadió rápidamente

-Ok- dijo Wendy dejando la foto en la mesita y bajando con Harry.

Una vez en el piso inferior vieron a una chica de pelo rosado

-¿No crees que sea familiar de Natsu?- pregunto Wendy en un susurro.

-No lo creo, a no ser que Natsu también haya sido transportado desde esta dimensión a Earthland- además, Harry sabía que el color de su pelo era por sus poderes de metamorfomaga.

-Hola- dijo saludando a la desconocida una vez bajo las escaleras, esta vez parecía algo más joven

-Harry, Wendy, al fin despiertan- saludo Sirius sonriendo –esta es mi primita Nymphadora Tonks y acaba de empezar en la academia de Aurores hace unos meses

-No me digas Nymphadora- dijo esta mientras que su cabello cambiaba a color rojo.

-¿Magia de transformación?- pregunto Wendy.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Tonks confundida.

-Es un tipo de magia que permite transformarte en otras cosas o personas- explicó Harry recordando algunas cosas que le dijo Mira antes de que se vayan.

-Oh, no, no es eso- dijo Tonks –Soy una metamorfomaga, puedo cambiar mi aspecto a voluntad-

-¿Entonces puedes transformarte en Sirius con la cara de Harry?- pregunto Wendy.

-Podría intentarlo- dijo antes de transformarse, efectivamente, resultaba muy gracioso ver a Sirius con la cara redonda de Harry.

-jajajajajajajaja- rieron ambos chicos y la aurora en entrenamiento mientras Sirius hacia pucheros por como, según sus palabras, *alteraron su perfecta imagen*

-Chicos, el desayuno ya está listo- se oyó una voz dentro de la cocina.

Un desayuno, una Tonks tratando de ayudar, varios platos rotos, una Tonks despidiéndose arrepentida y un baño más tarde, Harry y Sirius se aparecieron en un callejón, cuando salieron Harry vio ante ellos una taberna pequeña que reconoció como El Caldero Chorreante.

Antes de dirigirse al sitio sintió la mano de Sirius reteniéndolo, cuando giro la cabeza para verlo, este se agacho y lo miró a los ojos.

-Antes de que entres Harry hay algo que debo decirte- Tomo aire y siguió –En el mundo mágico eres increíblemente famoso y te trataran como si fueras alguna clase de deidad, quiero que me prometas que no dejaras que esa fama se te suba a la cabeza ni te aprovecharas de ella- Harry abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, ¿Sirius, a quien le gustaba llamar la atención junto con su padre en Hogwarts le decía que no se aproveche de su fama? –Si eso pasa probablemente Genna me mataría- dijo riéndose. Ok, Falsa alarma.

Al entrar al bar sucedió exactamente como Sirius dijo, todo el bar se acercó a saludarlo y su trato hacia él rayaba la devoción, después de evadir bastantes personas llegaron a la parte trasera.

-Aquí es Harry- dijo Sirius –tres arriba, dos a la derecha- dijo tocando los respectivos ladrillos, una vez hecho eso, se mostró un camino que llevaba a una calle llena de tiendas –El Callejón Diagon-

Todo estaba como lo recordaba, las tiendas, la gente, y los niños mirando la Nimbus 2000.

-¿Exactamente qué haremos Sirius?- pregunto curioso.

-por ahora solo compraremos los libros y algo de ropa, la varita, túnica y la mascota se comprara el Día de tu cumpleaños –

-Está bien- al fin y al cabo no era tan mala idea, y de paso podría escoger a Hedwig y hacerlo pasar por un regalo de cumpleaños.

El resto del día estuvo entre tienda y tienda, comprando casi de todo, cuando regresaron Genna les dijo que Wendy salió a jugar con Hermione y Dudley… definitivamente algo aquí no estaba bien. Cuando los encontró resulto que ambas chicas habían sometido al pobre contra el piso y le estaban haciendo coletas en el cabello. Harry no pudo aguantar más y se revolcó en el piso de la risa, los tres lo vieron y las niñas se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-Qué bueno que te guste Harry- Dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente –porque guardamos más para ti- dijo mientras Wendy mostraba más coletas de las que tenían, Harry perdió el color de la cara.

-HARRY SI APRECIAS TU DIGNIDAD CORRE!- grito Dudley mientras Harry se levantaba y obedecía.

Un rato, una persecución, un sometimiento y un tratado de cabello más tarde.

-mira Wendy, la hermana gemela de Harry ¿no es linda?- pregunto Hermione mostrando a un Harry con moñitos en el pelo mientras Wendy se reía.

-esto es humillante- dijo Harry con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-al menos duraste media hora más que yo, a mí me cogieron por sorpresa- dijo Dudley de igual manera, antes de que se quitaran como pudieran las coletas del pelo.

_Pensadero de Dudley_

_Después de encontrarse con ambas chicas fueron al parque a entretenerse un rato antes de que llegue Harry_

_-¿exactamente a donde fueron?- pregunto Dudley curioso._

_-A comprar- dijo Wendy calmadamente_

_-Qué alivio, entonces va a ser rápido- dijo Dudley calmado_

_-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- pregunto Hermione._

_-Al igual que ustedes, yo también acompañe a mi mamá de compras y es una espera desesperante, a diferencia de mi padre que siempre encuentra algo bueno, barato, se paga y nos vamos y no nos distraemos por cualquier cosa- termino sonriendo_

_-Pero la ropa es linda, y las coletas son bastante útiles- efectivamente, la razón por la que Wendy y Genna se demoraron es por el hecho de que se distrajeron viendo ropa y demás accesorios._

_-los chicos no nos demoramos tanto y no creo que una coleta sea más útil que para amararse el cabello- dijo Dudley afirmando con la cabeza _(Nota: esto no se aplica a todo el mundo, por ejemplo, mi padre se demora AÑOS comprando un solo polo, o camiseta o como le digan en su país, mientras que algunas de mis amigas son bastante rápidas).

_-¿así que crees eso no?- dijo Hermione mirando a Wendy sonriente, segundos después ella le devolvió la sonrisa_

_-AL ATAQUE!- grito la peliazul mientras las chicas se lanzaban sobre Dudley_

_Fin Pensadero de Dudley_

-¿ósea que esto empezó por eso?- pregunto Harry quitándose las coletas el también, los otros tres asintieron –MENUDA TONTERIA!-

-Dudley cariño vamos a…- escucharon una voz no muy lejos de ellos, cuando giraron se encontraron a Petunia Dursley mirando petrificada al grupo, suerte que se habían quitado las coletas, pero ella no estaba mirando eso, sus ojos pasaron del cabello de Wendy, a los ojos de Harry, quien la miro fijamente.

-Hola- saludo cortésmente

-TU- dijo petunia mirándolo con miedo

-¿el?- dijo Wendy mirando a Harry

-ella- dijo Harry mirando a petunia

-ellos- termino Hermione mirando al grupo, aquella escena resultaba graciosa, algo tensa pero graciosa.

-Pensé que estabas perdido- dijo con odio palpable

-¿mamá lo conoces?- pregunto Dudley curioso.

-Claro que si, al menos reconoce los ojos- se escuchó una voz detrás de los chicos, al girar vieron a Genna acercándose, Petunia la miró con horror.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo casi gritando

-Vivo aquí- dijo la inefable con voz calmada

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Harry aparentando no saber nada.

-Cómo no conocerla- dijo Genna –siendo que ella era la hermana de tu madre-

Silencio… más silencio… ¿de dónde salió esa bola de paja rodante? (¡Alguien quítela!)

-¿Qué?- pregunto Dudley confuso –Mamá me dijo que ella no tenía hermanas- miro a Harry quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes una tía?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry, quien se volvió a encoger de hombros

-¿He tenido un primo todo este tiempo?- pregunto Dudley a su madre ligeramente enfadado

-no es necesario que sepas eso Dudley- dijo petunia de forma cortante –Vámonos a casa-

-pero mamá…

-¡QUÉ NOS VAMOS A CASA!- grito Petunia antes de llevarse, casi a rastras, a Dudley quien apenas pudo despedirse con un gesto de la mano.

-Exactamente que acaba de pasar- le dijo Wendy a Genna.

-Resulta que Petunia odia todo lo relacionado con la magia por el hecho de que ella siempre quiso ser bruja y nunca pudo- explico –Y el hecho de que ahora sabes que estas aquí le recuerda toda la atención que su familia le daba a su madre dejándola a ella de lado.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto Harry, no conocía ese detalle de su tía, se debió haber sentido muy sola.

-Fui la mejor amiga de tu madre y un día que nos encontramos ella me contó todo- dijo con un dejo de tristeza –Lily siempre trato de reconstruir los lazos con Petunia, pero ella dejó que sus celos la cegaran-.

Emprendieron el camino a casa y Harry estaba pensativo, de pequeño siempre se preguntó por qué su tía siendo hermana de su madre, no lo trataba como si fuera de la familia, hasta ahora por lo que sabía era que ella debió haberse sentido mal al ver que sus padres pasaban de ella para ver a su mamá y la razón por que lo trataba mal era por el simple hecho que ella al verlo recordaba toda su infancia opacada.

Wendy y Hermione, que estaban a su lado lo miraban, una más confusa que la otra, el día no termino muy bien que digamos.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo, llego el cumpleaños de Harry y fueron al callejón Diagon a hacer las compras de la varita, túnica y, como fuera, Hedwig.

El viaje a Gringotts fue como recordaba, solo que al llegar a la cámara Sirius y Wendy se quedaron en el carro con los brazos en el aire

-Otra, otra, otra-

-Sirius eso se esperaría de Wendy o Harry, no de ti así que bájate de ahí- dijo Genna jalando al animago del brazo.

-Aguafiestas- se quejó este haciendo pucheros.

-si fueras más serio lo entenderías-

-Claro que soy serio- dijo sirius enervándose –Esta en mi nombre-

-Como que me vengas con eso de *Sirius el serio* o *el amo de la siriusdad* te petrifico hasta que tengamos la edad de Dumbledore- dijo Genna sacando su varita, aunque en el fondo deseaba reírse como en los viejos tiempos, de las ocurrencias del animago, pero su encargo no lo permitía, gajes del oficio.

Después de sacar el oro de la cámara de Harry, bajaron a la cámara de los Black, a la cual Sirius solo tenía acceso si estaba con su guardián, cuando abrieron la puerta, Harry diviso algo que hizo que su corazón saltara, efectivamente, ahí había una copa con un tejón tallado.

-Sirius- preguntó señalando la copa -¿Qué es eso?-

-Eso es…- Sirius se quedó sin palabras –Griphoock ¿Qué es eso?

-Lady Lestrange ordenó ponerla ahí en caso de que la cámara de su marido fuera confiscada, pero no sabemos que es-

-Obviamente es una copa- dijo Wendy con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Sabemos que es una copa- dijo Griphoock ofendido –Lo que no sabemos es porque una familia como los Lestrange que perteneció por generaciones a la casa Slythrerin, poseen algo con el símbolo de Hufflepuff-

-Supongo que será algo que compraron y mantienen como trofeo- dijo Sirius no muy seguro de sus palabras

Harry en su cabeza saltaba en un pie de la alegría "Hermione pon otro en la lista"

Una vez le dijeron al duende que lo revisara, añadiendo algo de oro de por medio para apurar el proceso, salieron de la tienda y fueron a por las túnicas, al entrar, a Wendy y Genna las llevaron aparte para probar las túnicas mientras que a Harry lo pusieron junto a Draco, como la vez pasada.

-Hola- dijo Draco - ¿También Hogwarts?-

-No, Beauxbatons-respondió Harry sarcásticamente.

-pues no pareces ser francés- respondió.

-era sarcasmo, claro que voy a Hogwarts- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, para su placer, Draco frunció el ceño.

-bueno, no sé qué clases de modales tendrás, pero no te conviene hacerme enojar-

-Como quieras, a propósito, ¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Malfoy- dijo sonriendo- Draco Malfoy ¿y tú?

-Elemens- dijo Harry –Krulach Elemens-

-¿Ah?- pregunto el rubio confundido –que clase de nombre es ese, no me digas que eres un nacido de muggles-

-¿eso importa?-

-en realidad sí, todo esto de la magia debería quedar entre las antiguas familias de magos y dejar los Muggles y sus hijos al margen-

-entonces para evitar que se extingan deberán reproducirse como conejos ¿no crees?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-simple- explico como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo –Sin hijos de muggles ustedes a la larga se irían reduciendo hasta apenas quedar unos cuantos, a eso añádele la poca natalidad de los magos por la razón de tener pocos hijos y que uno de cada… que ¿veinte? sea un squib, a decir verdad si en serio las cosas quedaran entre las antiguas familias de magos necesitarían muuuucha suerte para evitar la extinción-

La cara de Malfoy no tenia precio, hasta podría observar como lentamente el mundo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos y empezaba a plantearse lo que dijo Harry, no era su idea original pero, al menos les alejaría de un Malfoy prejuicioso por bastante tiempo.

-Ya esta listo lo tuyo- le dijo la dependienta, al bajarse Harry se giro hacia Malfoy.

-Por cierto- dijo llamando la atención del rubio –Krulach no es mi verdadero nombre-

Malfoy pareció reaccionar –En serio, ¿y cuál es?-

-Para eso tendrás que esperar- añadió con una sonrisa misteriosa, Malfoy parecía sufrir jaqueca

"Eso fue por ti amigo" pensó Harry mientras se encontraba con Genna y Wendy pagando las túnicas, una vez pagado todo, salieron a comprar las varitas, en el camino se encontraron con Sirius, que no sabían dónde estaba.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- dijo sosteniendo a Hedwig, a lo que Harry sonrió abiertamente

-Gracias-

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de varitas esta estaba tal y como Harry la recordaba, vacía

-Ah- dijo una voz que sobresalto a todos –sabía que lo vería aquí señor Potter recuerdo cuando sus padres vinieron a comprar su primera varita- se acercó a Harry y observo su cicatriz

-Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso -dijo amablemente -Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

Luego de la descripción de las varitas de los padres de Harry y la de Voldemort, comenzó a revisar las estanterías mientras la cinta hacia su trabajo.

-Tengo una duda- dijo Wendy mientras otra cinta le media el alto -¿Para qué todas estas medidas?-

-Además de ganar tiempo- respondió Ollivander sacando varios paquetitos – me permite buscar una varita adecuada para el mago.

La varita de Harry fue igual que en su vida pasada solo que con un efecto distinto, las chispas se juntaron en cinco esferas, de arriba abajo, viento, tierra, agua, fuego y madera, la de viento se deshizo, la de madera cayó al piso, le cayó la bola de fuego incendiándola, la de agua la apago y la de tierra extinguió el fuego que empezaba a expandirse alrededor.

-Curioso- empezó a decir Ollivander –Muy curioso-

-¿Qué es lo curioso?- pregunto Genna

-Recuerdo cada varita que vendo y curiosamente usted tiene esta varita, cuando su hermana, le causo esta cicatriz- Harry miro a Sirius quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es un parentesco que no se puede evitar- dijo restándole importancia al asunto –como el mío con mi *adorable* familia-

-Bueno, ahora veamos a la pequeña- dijo dándole una varita a Wendy –treinta y dos centímetros y medio, madera de sicomoro y núcleo de pluma de fénix, sorprendentemente susurrante- añadió con una sonrisa enigmática dándole la varita a Wendy, quien se la llevó al oído como si esperara que le dijera algo.

-no creo que se refiera a ese tipo de susurros Wendy- dijo Genna mientras Sirius trataba (sin resultado) de no reírse, Wendy, roja como tomate, agito su varita y de la punta salió un pequeño remolino que tomó la forma de un dragón con escamas parecidas a plumas.

"Grandine" pensó mientras Harry la miraba sonriendo, lo miro y le sonrió igualmente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Genna, y para su desgracia, Sirius, quien por dentro sonrió pícaramente.

Más tarde, después de terminar con todo regresaron a casa, a lo lejos vieron a Dudley con un nuevo uniforme, ya dentro, ordenaron las compras y pasaron el resto del día con Hermione y Dudley, quien aprovecho que su madre estaba de compras para salir un rato.

Primero de septiembre, los Granger, Harry, Wendy y los demás estaban dirigiéndose al andén en donde partirían los chicos hacia Hogwarts.

-¿Están seguros que es por aquí?- pregunto Wendy preocupada, los padres de Hermione de acuerdo con su pregunta.

-Como que el cielo es azul- dijo Sirius, todos miraron al cielo, que ese día era gris, la preocupación se incrementaba.

-… Lleno de muggles, por supuesto- El corazón de ambos viajeros temporales saltó de alegría, ahí estaban los Weasley, Harry tuvo una idea.

-¿Ustedes también van a Hogwarts?- pregunto acercándose a ellos, quienes notaron su presencia.

-si- respondió la señora Weasley -¿primer año no? Ron también va ahí ¿sabes dónde está el andén verdad?-

-Pues sí, vine con mi familia y con la de una amiga- dijo mientras los demás se acercaban

-¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?!- pregunto horrorizada Ginny Weasley

-Ese es su color natural- respondió Wendy ofendida, Harry frunció un poco el ceño, la Ginny que el recordaba no habría reaccionado así.

-GINNY!- exclamo Molly avergonzada, luego se dirigió hacia la peliazul –disculpa a mi hija, a veces habla sin pensar-

-No hay problema- respondió Wendy sonriendo tímidamente.

-Pero que modales tenemos- se reprendió Genna –Soy Genna Stelee, él es Sirius Black, ellos son los Granger y su hija Hermione, nuestros vecinos- los susodichos saludaron a la vez –Ella es Wendy Marvel y él es Harry Potter-

La cara de los Weasley era de asombro total, aún más la de Ron, no esperaba conocer al héroe desaparecido en su primer día

-¿En serio eres Harry Potter?- pregunto Fred… o George… no, estaba seguro que era Fred.

-ehm… no sé- se giró hacia Wendy- ¿Te parezco Harry Potter?-

-¿Crees que es Harry Potter?- le pregunto está a Hermione.

-A mí me parece muy Potter, así que si creo que sea Harry Potter ¿no crees que sea Harry Potter?- le pregunto a Ron que se calló un momento antes de entender.

-oh- dijo reaccionando –pues sí, me parece Harry Potter-

-Entonces sí soy Harry Potter- dijo sonriendo y sacando pecho, los gemelos, Sirius y, para sorpresa de los Dragonslayer, Genna, empezaron a reír.

-Eso fue genial- dijo Sirius.

-digno hijo de tu padre- dijo Genna haciendo sonreír a Harry

-¿no se nos hace tarde?- pregunto la mamá de Hermione dándole un codazo a su marido que se había empezado a reír con el resto, antes de que se dieran cuenta que efectivamente, faltaba diez de minutos para las once.

-AHHHHHH!- grito el grupo entero empezando a correr hacia el andén.

**Y HE AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPI DE HARRY, EL DRAGÓN ELEMENTAL**

**PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTA GINNY, NO PLANEO HACERLA TAN INSOPORTABLE, SOLO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE HARRY NO SE VUELVA A ENAMORAR DE ELLA**

**CUALQUIER COSA COMO SABEN, EN UN REVIEW MAS ABAJO**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL… LO SE NO MEREZCO SU PERDON PERO UNA SERIE DE HECHOS DESAFORTUNADOS ME IMPIDIERON ESCRIBIR EL FIC ASI QUE ESA ES LA RAZON, NO VOY A EXPLICARLES TODO O ME TOMARA MAS ESPACIO QUE EL FIC EN SI ASI QUE PASARE A LOS REVS (SOLO ME DEJARON UNO T.T)**

**GAJEEL REDFOX CROSSOVER FAN: LO SIENTO, PERO LA PAREJA DE HARRY YA ESTABA DECIDIDA DESDE EL CAPITULO TRES DEL FIC, ADEMAS, NO ME IMAGINO A HARRY CON ERZA.**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL 10° CAPITULO.**

-Eso sí que estuvo cerca- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en un compartimiento aliviado de llegar a tiempo. Hermione se sentó a su lado, Harry en frente de él y Wendy al lado de este.

-Cierto, por poco y perdemos el tren, ¿tu nombre es Ron cierto?- pregunto la peliazul, este asintió con la cabeza

-Ronald Weasley, pero puedes decirme Ron- dijo este sonriendo

-¿Todos los miembros de tu familia son brujos?- pregunto Harry.

-Si… bueno casi, mi madre tiene un primo pero nunca habla de él-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione curiosa, Ron solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, luego se giró hacia Harry.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Harry asintió –Todo el mundo mágico se pregunta por esto, ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué paso? Todos sabían que seguías vivo pero sin rastro de tu paradero-

-mmm… digamos que estuve en un sitio difícil de acceder- dijo Harry pensando en cómo explicarle al pelirrojo lo de Earthland.

-¿y todos ahí tienen el cabello de colores raros?- pregunto a Wendy.

-Dejen de meterse con mi cabello- dijo esta ofendida.

-Lo del cabello es irrelevante- dijo Harry con una gota en la nuca –Estuvimos en un sitio en donde los muggles y brujos viven en completa armonía sin preocuparse sobre el estatuto del secreto ¡ah! Y usamos magia sin varita-

A Ron se le abrieron los ojos como platos, no se imaginaba un lugar así más que en las mentes más extrañas.

-¿Dónde queda?- pregunto ansioso, a su padre le encantaría ese lugar.

-Bastante lejos en realidad- dijo Wendy al momento en que un chico de cara regordeta apareció por la puerta que dejaron entreabierta. Harry y Hermione sonrieron al ver a Neville.

-disculpen- dijo el chico -¿Han visto pasar por aquí a un sapo?-

-tres de cuatro negaron con la cabeza, Harry lo vio y le dijo -¿No sería mejor usar un hechizo convocador?-

-No lo enseñan aun- dijo el chico, Harry se acercó a la puerta del compartimiento y levanto su varita.

-_Accio sapo de Neville_- dijo, sonaron unos gritos de asombro a lo lejos y el sapo llego volando a donde Harry lo atrapo y se lo paso al chico.

-aquí tienes- dijo sonriente dándole el sapo, Neville sonrió

-Gracias- dijo y se fue, Harry se sentó en su sitio mientras los demás lo miraban asombrados, bueno, la menos dos de tres.

-Wow- dijo Ron.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?- pregunto la peliazul.

-este verano, vi a Sirius usando ese mismo hechizo con el control de la tele- dijo haciendo que sonara un *¡Ohhh!* en el compartimiento.

-Al menos a ti te enseñaron magia- empezó Ron –Ninguno de mis padres quiso empezar a enseñarnos nada porque pensaban que sería injusto en comparación al resto de los alumnos, lo único que me dijeron que parecía un hechizo fue algo para volver amarillo a Scabbers- dijo sacando a la rata del bolsillo, los ojos de Harry brillaron, al menos Peter no se movería de su sitio

Después del intento fallido de Ron, paso el carro de la comida dirigida por la bruja regordeta, Harry compro un poco de todo, quedándose el grupo con una buena cantidad de golosinas.

-¡AY!- grito Wendy al ver a la rana de chocolate saltando de la caja.

-no te asustes, no son de verdad- dijo ron calmadamente –lo que importa son los cromos, yo tengo casi todas, solo me faltan Agripa y Ptolomeo-

-¿Cómo está?- dijo Hermione mostrándole un cromo en donde se leía *Agripa*a Ron se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿por cuantos cromos la quieres?- dijo antes de rebuscar en su baúl y sacar una caja pequeña en donde había varios cromos.

-Wow- dijeron los otros tres sorprendidos.

-y estas son las repetidas- dijo sonriente mientras Hermione buscaba algún cromo que le interesara.

-Coge más de una si quieres- dijo el pelirrojo mientras Hermione miraba.

-A ver- dijo la chica después de un rato –Un Dumbledore, un Merlín y… ¿Potter?- dijo confundida, Ron se dio cuenta y quito el cromo de su lugar.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo apresuradamente –Oculto está aquí para que no me la quiten, es una demasiado difícil de obtener- se giró hacia Harry –Mírala si quieres-

Harry tomo el cromo y miro a la foto, en ella estaban sus padres cargando un bulto con pelo negro que de vez en cuando se destapaba mostrando a un Harry bebé, El titulo decía, *Los Potter*

_James y Lily Potter y su pequeño hijo Harry fueron las últimas víctimas del ataque del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado a su hogar aquel fatídico día de octubre, resultando vivo solo el pequeño Harry, con paradero desconocido._

-Awwww- dijo Wendy al ver al bebé Harry mover su manita –que lindo eres- todos la miraron –esto… digo… de bebé, que eras lindo de bebé- dijo juntando sus dedos índice más roja que el pelo de Ron, Harry le devolvió el cromo y siguieron comiendo, Harry un poco más animado que al menos reconocieran a sus padres (algo) y sonrojado por el comentario de Wendy.

Fue pasando el rato hasta que el buen ambiente se estropeo por una visita inesperada, no, no es alguien que perdió a su mascota, sino Malfoy y sus matones, Crabbe y Goyle

-Lo que pensaba- dijo el rubio –Harry Potter está en el tren

Harry se giró –Hola Draco- saludo tranquilamente

-Así que eras tú ¿eh?- dijo el otro amargado -¿Quién te crees que eres para burlarte de mí de ese modo?-

-En ningún momento me he burlado- Dijo el pelinegro –solo exprese mi opinión sobre lo que pasaría si es que la magia se reservara a las familias de magos, vengo de un lugar en donde no existe algo tan tonto como los sangre limpia-

Malfoy puso cara de shock, no se imaginaba un sitio así, de inmediato se repuso, no quería demostrar debilidad.

-La sangre lo es todo, define nuestra clase- dijo –no necesitamos mezclarnos con los equivocados, te puedo ayudar en eso- extendió la mano hacia Harry –Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿no crees?-

Harry frunció el ceño –me acabas de dejar bien en claro quién es el equivocado, gracias-

-Además- dijo Wendy –La clase está en la mente, no en la sangre- Malfoy, que estaba mirando enojado a Harry se giró a Wendy -Nadie pidió tu opinión, fenómeno de pelo raro- Wendy bajo un poco la cabeza, Malfoy sonrió, y antes de que alguien siquiera parpadeara, Harry ya estaba sujetándolo de la túnica con el brazo en alto

-Te lo advierto Malfoy- dijo –Casi siempre soy amable, incluso respeto el pensamiento de los demás, pero que ataques ya sea física o verbalmente a mis amigos no lo tolero, así que vete o discúlpate- no estaba de humor para aguantar a Malfoy otros seis años, ni a él, o a Snape.

-No puedes hacerme nada, mi padre pertenece al consejo escolar, hará que te expulsen- dijo asustado

-No me importa- respondió Harry sorprendiendo a todos –Vengo porque quiero, para estar más cerca de saber sobre mis padres y porque el director EN PERSONA me lo pidió, además ¿Quién dijo que no podía usar magia?- Unas ramas se entrelazaron en la mano de Harry formando unas garras bastante afiladas.

Hermione estaba impresionada, sabía que Harry podía hacer magia, pero no hasta ese punto, solo creyó que había practicado algunos conjuros básicos, no el dominio de la naturaleza misma.

Ron estaba anonadado, ¿Quién diría que el Niño-que-vivió pudiera usar la magia hasta tal nivel? Miro a Wendy desde su asiento ¿Ella podría hacer lo mismo también? Las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

Malfoy estaba impactado, en ningún momento pensó que el niño que vivió sería TAN poderoso, muy pocos magos son capaces de usar magia sin varita, y aún menos los que pueden dominar la naturaleza misma, lo mejor ahora era realizar una retirada estratégica. Retrocedió liberándose del agarre de Harry y con un movimiento de la cabeza les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle que se fueran, una vez se marcharon, Harry cerró la puerta del compartimiento y volvió a su asiento.

-Al menos no nos molestaran por un buen rato- dijo mientras los demás lo miraban -¿Qué?-

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Ron con la boca abierta -¿de dónde vienes todos pueden hacer algo como eso?-

-algo parecido- dijo el pelinegro antes de mirar hacia Wendy- ¿estás bien?-

-solo un poco preocupada- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza - ¿y si todos en Hogwarts se burlan?-

-Los quemo a todos- dijo Harry encendiendo su puño, dejando más asombrados a Ron y Hermione –nos cuidamos entre nosotros, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?- Wendy miro a Harry y sonrió abiertamente.

-creo que todos lo haríamos, aunque no podamos encender fuego- dijo Hermione llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos –supongo que hay más espacio en su equipo ¿cierto?-

Harry rio –claro, hay espacio para más ¿te unes Ron?- el pelirrojo levanto la vista sonriente

-claro, además… ¿Le vieron la cara de asustado que tenía? Creo que quería mojar sus pantalones- dijo antes de que los cuatro empezaran a reírse.

-por cierto- empezó Ron una vez la risa hubiera pasado -¿A qué casa piensan entrar?-

-Yo creo que a Gryffindor, mis padres estuvieron ahí- dijo Harry, Ron asintió de acuerdo con él, Hermione le explico a Wendy sobre las cuatro casas y Ron se puso a explicarle a Harry sobre el quidditch (lo que Sirius aún no ha podido *explicarle* al menos)

Después de un buen rato, los chicos salieron para que las chicas puedan cambiarse, un rato después les toco a ellas salir. Mucho después, llegaron a la estación.

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí, hola chicos!- saludo el semigigante.

-Hola Hagrid- saludaron los tres mientras Ron los miraba confundido.

-¿De dónde lo conocen?- pregunto una vez subieron a los botes.

-Él nos vino a visitar una vez antes de venir al tren- dijo Harry recordando la visita del semigigante.

-Están a punto de tener su primera vista de Hogwarts- dijo Hagrid. De inmediato se escuchó un imponente *Ohhh!* proveniente de los botes al ver el imponente castillo.

-Escalen con cuidado, no se vayan a caer- dijo Hagrid cuando llegaron al puerto, subieron las escaleras y los dejo con McGonnagall quien los guio a una habitación aparte y se fue, dentro todo era un caos total.

-¿Cómo creen que nos seleccionen?- pregunto Ron.

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto Wendy temerosa, Harry sabia el porqué, Genna quería decirles, pero Sirius simplemente la interrumpió diciendo *no les arruines la sorpresa*

-Fred me dijo que era alguna especie de prueba, pero de seguro es algún tipo de broma- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y si nos piden algún hechizo?- Dijo Neville uniéndose a la conversación.

Wendy se relajó –Entonces no creo que ni Harry ni yo… KYA!- grito al momento en que varios fantasmas entraban por las paredes, al igual que Wendy, algunos alumnos también gritaron.

-Olvidar y perdonar- dijo uno –Yo creo que debemos darle otra oportuni… oh mira! Alumnos nuevos-

Comenzaron a flotar encima de los alumnos hablando y presentándose hasta que llego McGonnagall.

-Por favor, Síganme, la ceremonia de selección va a dar inicio- los guio hasta el Gran comedor, donde al fondo se veía el sombrero seleccionador.

-creo que solo hay que ponerse el sombrero- dijo Hermione tranquilamente, Wendy y Neville respiraron tranquilos mientras que Ron murmuro algo como *voy a matar a Fred*

Todos los de primer año miraban con atención el sombrero hasta que se rasgó y empezó a cantar (no se para que poner la canción en realidad)

Una vez terminada la canción, el comedor y los de primero aplaudieron, después McGonnagall se acercó con una lista y empezó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabetico, no hubo ningún cambio en comparación a la vez pasada, Ron quedo en Gryffindor, Hermione también, y en el caso de Wendy como que tardo un buen rato, pero al final el sombrero la puso en la casa de los leones, al final, llamaron a Harry.

"A diferencia de tu amiga, tu no terminaste en la dimensión correcta, sino en la de la niña de pelo azul"

"pues si" pensó Harry "y como que de mi vida pasada sacas razón suficiente para ser un Gryffindor ¿cierto?"

"pues sí, si es cierto, tienes mucho valor para realizar todas aquellas hazañas que hiciste, sin embargo" Harry tembló "podría tomar referencia del yo anterior que conociste"

"POR FAVOR" grito Harry en su cabeza haciendo que el sombrero se ría "es una broma"-GRYFFINDOR!- grito al final el sombrero y todos en la mesa de los leones comenzaron a aplaudir y los gemelos estaban con su baile de *Tenemos a Potter*. Harry fue a sentarse entre Wendy y Ron, quien ya estaba impaciente por la comida. Dumbledore se levantó y calmo a todos antes de hablar.

-Solo tengo unas cuatro cosas que decirles- empezó -¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco! Muchas gracias-

-¿AH?- pregunto Wendy confundida mirando a Harry, este solo se encogió de hombros y se empezó a servir comida. Una vez terminada la cena el director se volvió a levantar.

-Ahora que todos hemos comido, tengo unas pocas cosas que decirles- dijo –A los nuevos bienvenidos, y a los antiguos, bienvenidos de nuevo al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, antes de que vayan a sus respectivas salas comunes, déjenme decirles unas cuantas cosas, en primer lugar, ningún estudiante tiene permitido acceder al bosque prohibido por su propia seguridad y además, el pasillo que se encuentra en el tercer piso se encuentra prohibido para todos aquellos que quieran una vida larga y no deseen morir de forma dolorosa- hubo un murmullo general en el comedor hasta que Dumbledore hablo –y ahora creo que muchos de ustedes estarán cansados y con ganas de ir a sus clases mañana así que ¡A DORMIR!-

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!- grito Percy reuniendo a un pequeño grupo de personas a los que guio a través de los pasillos hasta el séptimo piso, caminaron un rato más hasta que llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda

-¿Santo y seña?- pregunto

-_Caput Draconis_- dijo y el retrato se movió mostrando la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor

-la contraseña a la sala es secreta y no debe ser revelada a aquellos que no pertenezcan a la casa, ahora, la escalera de la derecha es de los chicos y la izquierda es de las chicas, descubrirán que ya están aquí sus pertenencias-

-Menudo festín, creo que estoy lleno- dijo Ron antes de echarse en la cama, Harry hizo lo mismo pero su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa, bueno, varias cosas, la piedra, el diario, atrapar a Pettigrew, el torneo, el ED, Umbridge, los Horrorcruxes y su batalla final contra Voldemort, y aun así seguir vivo para cumplir su promesa con Wendy.

"Demasiadas cosas, ya pensare tranquilo mañana" y dándose vuelta, se durmió.

**Y QUE TAL?**

**SE QUE FUE ALGO RAPIDO PERO COMO QUE NO ME LLEGO MUCHA INSPIRACION PARA ESTE CAPI.**

**BUENO CUALQUIER COSA COMO SABEN EN UN REVIEW AQUÍ ABAJO NO LEEMOS LUEGO :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA MUNDO MUNDIAL, SEGUIDORES DE LA LUZ, OSCURIDAD Y LOS WAFFLES, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI ONCE DE HARRY, EL DRAGON ELEMENTAL, POR INCREIBLES COSAS DEL DESTINO, TERMINE ESTE CAP MAS RAPIDO DE LO QUE PENSE… Y AHORA LOS REVS**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: eso se explica en este cap, precisamente lo puse gracias a tu rev.**

**Bueno los dejo con el cap**

**Como ya saben HP y FT les pertenecen a sus autores**

Harry despertó al alba, después de dormir, necesitaba bajar a la sala común a ordenar sus ideas, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, bajo las escaleras y fue hacia los sillones de la sala común, quiso sentarse en el sillón, pero Hermione ya estaba ahí.

-¿Hermione?- esta se sobresaltó y miro hacia atrás buscando de dónde provenía la voz hasta que vio a Harry.

-¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza- dijo la chica recostándose en el sillón, Harry se sentó en el que estaba al lado.

-Si Ron hubiera regresado con nosotros estaríamos más tranquilos planeando que hacer-

Hermione lo miro -¿Cómo sabias que me preocupaba por Ron?-

-Se te nota, además de lo que paso en el espacio en blanco ese- Hermione se sonrojo profundamente, aún recordaba esa escena, la voz de Harry la devolvió a la realidad -¿Exactamente que te dijo cuando estuve metido en mis pensamientos?, si es que te dijo algo-

Hermione parecía pensar su respuesta –es que me dijo algo bastante raro, que el séptimo Horrorcrux era lo menos esperamos-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?- pregunto el pelinegro, hasta que se acordó que él tampoco le dijo a Hermione sobre la copa en la cámara Black.

-Oye Mione- dijo sacudiéndole el hombro

-¿Qué?-

-Ahora que me acuerdo- dijo algo nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la castaña –encontré un Horrorcrux en la cámara de los Black que Bellatrix puso ahí-

Hermione lo miro molesta -¡¿y ahora me lo dices?!- exclamo con voz ahogada, Harry supuso que era para no despertar a nadie.

-Lo siento, además- dijo apresuradamente -¿De qué nos sirve tener los Horrorcruxes si es que no tenemos forma de destruirlos?-

-El veneno de basilisco-  
-¿Cómo lo matamos?-  
-Un gallo-  
-¿y en serio tú crees que Hagrid nos dará un gallo para abrir la razón de su expulsión? Nos preguntara la razón de inmediato. Esperemos a que Lucius le dé el diario a Ginny y se lo robamos antes de que quede poseída, mostramos el diario a Dumbledore, abrimos la cámara y matamos al basilisco antes de que empiece a petrificar gente, y usamos sus colmillos para destruir los Horrorcruxes restantes, diario incluido-

-¿Y cómo nos deshacemos de la serpiente?-

Harry parecía pensarlo, hasta que suspiro y dijo –Ganando el torneo de los tres magos-

-NO!- grito Hermione y se tapó la boca rápidamente, miraron a su alrededor y Harry agudizo su oído, no escucho a nadie, una vez calmados la castaña continuó –Es demasiado riesgo, vas a estar ahí, solo, rodeado de Mortífagos-

-La matare antes de que Pettigrew inicie el ritual- dijo Harry, improvisando un plan –de ahí desarmare a Pettigrew, lo traeré conmigo y probare la inocencia de Sirius, y sin nadie quien lo atienda, Voldemort solo será una sombra de nuevo, piénsalo Hermione, es un muy buen plan, ganar tiempo hasta que encontremos los trozos de su alma que nos faltan-Hermione lo pensó por un par de minutos, parecía un buen plan, solo lo parecía.

-¿Cómo encontramos el resto?-  
-Ni idea, pero al menos tenemos un avance, solo nos faltaría lo de Ravenclaw y el séptimo-Harry pensó un minuto hasta que se le ocurrió algo- ¿No está en el libro de Hogwarts una referencia a algo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza –No hay nada, solo dice que los fundadores llegaron e hicieron el colegio, nada más-

-menudo lio en el que estamos metidos-  
-además de todo a lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos, Quirrel, el basilisco, Pettigrew, el torneo…- Hermione se giró y vio a Harry preocupada -¿Cómo evitaremos que Snape mate a Dumbledore?-

-Deteniéndolo antes de que lo haga- dijo Harry completamente serio –fingiremos ir ante la copia de Regulus y al regresar aturdiré a Snape y a Draco antes de que intenten hacer algo-

-Demasiado en que pensar-  
-Y muy poco tiempo-  
-Además de asegurarnos de que no nos noten- Harry la miro confundido –Tenemos que fingir que no sabemos nada e ir descubriéndolo poco a poco, si ven que ya sabíamos todo podrían tomar represalias, además, tenemos que mejorar tu Occlumancia en caso de que tu plan en cuarto no funcione, así Voldemort evitara ver nuestros planes a través de tu mente-

Harry profirió un quejido –Hermione no se me da bien la Occlumancia, me es imposible cerrar mi mente-  
-No es tan difícil, solo es no pensar en nada-  
-Ese es el problema, SIEMPRE estoy pensando en algo, y peor ahora que tenemos todo esto encima-  
-Al menos inténtalo Harry- Dijo Hermione, se notaba la preocupación en su voz, Harry la miro de frente y se quedaron así un rato, ahora ellos dos compartían una carga que nadie más tenia, suspiro, al menos podría intentarlo.

-AWWWW- dijo una voz atrás de ellos -¿no son una linda pareja hermano George?-  
-*El amor en el alba de la vida* suena bien hermano Fred- Efectivamente, atrás de ellos estaban los gemelos Weasley Fred y George, los dos viajeros temporales se sobresaltaron, miraron hacia atrás y más rojos que el cabello de los gemelos comenzaron a negar con la cabeza y a decir incoherencias.

-No!- Hermione se calmó un poco y empezó a hablar correctamente –Solo estábamos conversando-  
-Claro- se siguió la corriente Harry –Hermione se sentía un poco temerosa sobre si iba a poder encajar en este mundo, así que le dije algo que alguien me dijo *no importa donde estés, si eres bueno, encajaras perfectamente*-  
-Siiii…- Hermione miro a Harry de reojo antes de mirar a los gemelos -¿Y ustedes que hacen tan temprano despiertos?-  
Los gemelos se miraron y Fred dijo –planeábamos preparar algo para los Slytherin, ya saben…-  
-…La bienvenida- termino George con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara –Y de ahí planeamos seguir la idea de nuestra querida madre…-  
-…De hacer estallar un inodoro- culmino esta vez Fred con la misma sonrisa de su hermano antes de salir por la puerta del retrato riéndose, los chicos se miraron.  
-creo que debimos preguntarles de que baño para no ir ahí el resto del día- dijo Harry y Hermione asintió, de acuerdo con él.  
-yo creo que deberíamos subir a cambiarnos, se está haciendo de día- dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de las chicas, Harry subió a su cuarto, donde a juzgar por el movimiento, los chicos estaban empezando a despertar.

-Ya iba siendo hora ¿no?- pregunto burlón a Ron quien parecía un capullo con las sabanas.  
-cinco minutos más- dijo el pelirrojo medio dormido, Harry ideo un plan.  
-que mal Ron- dijo –se va a acabar la comida-  
-¡¿Qué?!- grito Ron levantándose a toda velocidad -¡Apúrate Harry nos quedamos sin co…!- se vio interrumpido por Harry quien estaba riéndose.  
-me sorprende que caigas en esa-  
-lo dijiste con tal convicción que creí que era cierto-  
-si en serio se fuera a acabar la comida te hubiera guardado un poco-  
-gracias… creo, bueno, a levantarse, ya que-

Una vez bajaron se encontraron a las chicas ya vestidas en la sala común

-¿y se supone que somos nosotras quienes nos demoramos?- dijo Hermione levantando una ceja.  
-estábamos listos, pero Ron cayo dormido mientras terminaba de cambiarse- explico Harry mientras Hermione se reía y a Ron se le ponían rojas las orejas.  
-¿Cuáles son nuestras clases hoy?- pregunto Wendy.  
-Creo que hoy nos dan nuestros horarios así que ahí sabremos que nos toca, algo así oí decir a Bill después de su primer año- dijo Ron, todos lo miraron -¿Qué? Que tenga hambre no significa que no pueda responder a las preguntas, andando- y encabezo al cuarteto hacia el gran comedor.

Las clases estaban tal y como las recordaba, incluso se le hacían más fáciles, quizá porque ya había pasado por todo eso, apenas se esforzaba, aun así, Hermione seguía siendo mejor que él, pero lo que le molestaba, no era el tener que pasar sus clases de nuevo…

-¿Lo viste?-  
-Al lado de la niña de pelo azul-  
-¿Viste sus gafas?-  
-¿Viste su cicatriz?-

-Esto es molesto- dijo Harry tras todo un día de ser acosado y perseguido por los curiosos por todo el colegio. Si, efectivamente, lo que a Harry lo molestaba eran los curiosos, y no solo a él, a Wendy también le toco su parte de fama por el color tan peculiar de su cabeza, resaltando entre los alumnos.

A pesar de todo, las clases transcurrieron tranquilas hasta el viernes, en donde Harry recibió dos cartas, una de Sirius preguntando qué tal les fue a ambos en la primera semana y con propuestas de bromas para los Slytherin y una tal *Quejicus* Harry escribió una copia y la mando a los gemelos con la firma de *Canuto y Cornamenta hijo* y la otra era de Hagrid para ver si podían ir a su cabaña en la tarde.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en pociones?- le dijo en apenas un susurro Hermione mientras se dirigían ahí.  
-Tranquila- le respondió Harry calmadamente –Tengo todo controlado-  
-Ahora si tengo miedo- dijo la castaña  
-Jajaja- rió Harry sarcásticamente –Muy gracioso señorita Granger-  
-OIGAN APURENSE- les llamo Wendy desde bastante lejos, corrieron hacia la puerta del aula y entraron, Snape no apareció hasta un rato después. Al igual que Flitwick, se detuvo en el nombre de Harry, las cosas pasaban tal y como ocurrieron.

-¡Potter!- dijo de pronto Snape -¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?-

-Una poción para dormir tan potente que es llamada *Filtro de los muertos en vida*, profesor- Dijo Harry generando reacciones de asombro hasta en Snape.

-Bien, bien veamos- dijo después de un rato en silencio -Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?-

-El bezoar es una piedra que se encuentra en el estómago de una cabra y se usa como antídoto en los venenos, profesor- ahora Harry sonreía disimuladamente, los de Slytherin estaban con la boca abierta, los de Gryffindor parecían querer aplaudir, Wendy al lado de Harry le sonreía, al igual que Ron y Hermione y Snape parecía en shock.

-Siguiente Potter- prosiguió -¿Cuál es la diferencia, entre acónito y luparia?-  
-No existe diferencia, profesor, son la misma planta- ahora Snape parecía querer morir, los leones empezaron a aplaudir y los de Slytherin estaban pálidos.

-Una última Potter- se paralizo el aplauso y a Harry se le borro la sonrisa, no esperaba una más -¿Cuál es el uso más común para la piel de serpiente arbórea africana?- pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra, Harry respiro tranquilo, falsa alarma.  
-Dicha piel es comúnmente usada para una poción que te permite transformarte en otra persona, conocida como poción Multijugos, profesor- Ahora los Gryffindor estaban aplaudiendo ruidosamente y a Snape se le fue todo el color de la cara, no esperaba que un primer año supiera la respuesta de una pregunta de sexto curso, no importa, se las arreglará luego.

-SILENCIO- grito y los aplausos cesaron casi inmediatamente –por esta vez no pasó nada Potter, pero te estaré observando-

El resto de la clase paso tranquilamente, con suerte, Harry logro pasarle una nota a Seamus para evitar el accidente de Neville, cuando sonó la campana y salieron, Harry parecía una especie de héroe.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Seamus, detrás de él, Neville y Dean lo seguían.  
-cierto Harry ¿qué paso?- pregunto Ron –Esa última parecía de sexto, y hasta predijiste lo que le pudo haber pasado a Neville-  
-Incluso sabias mi nombre antes de que me presentara esta mañana ¿eres adivino o algo?-  
-Ehhhh…- Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso, lo estaban agobiando a preguntas –sabia eso por…-  
-¿por…?-  
-¡Por la intuición Potter!- dijo Harry mientras Hermione, mas delante de él chocaba la palma de su mano contra su frente y Wendy lo miraba curiosa.  
-¿Intuición Potter?- preguntaron los chicos curiosos.  
-sí, y ahora, si nos disculpan, mis amigos y yo nos tenemos que ir, tenemos un compromiso jeje, ¡nos vemos luego!- dijo antes de coger a Ron, Wendy y salir corriendo con Hermione detrás de él (le faltaba un brazo para llevarse a la castaña XD)

-Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y empiezan a gritarte- dijo Hermione en apenas un susurro -¿Y que fue eso de la Intuición Potter?-  
-Improvisación, mis queridos amigos, en donde estuve nos salvó de varias situaciones, ¿recuerdas Wendy?-  
-como si pudiera olvidarlo- dijo la peliazul recordando cómo es que Harry creo su técnica distintiva.

_Pensadero de Harry y Wendy _(si, están recordando a la vez)

_Rodeados, no por magos oscuros o criminales, sino por mascotas, debido a que aún tenían siete años, solo podían tomar misiones de apoyo y esta vez tomaron una en la que ayudaban a una maestra de Jardín de niños a cuidar a los animales, la razón de una misión tan curiosa era… que a los animales no les gustaba el encierro, casi al final del día, los dos estaban siendo perseguidos por todo el recinto._

_-¿Por qué rayos alguien pediría a un mago para cuidar animales que encima ni quieren ser encerrados?- dijo Harry mientras él y Wendy escapaban de una manada de perros, que a juzgar por su cara, parecían rabiosos._

_-Creo que la misión pedía a un mago que supiera entender a los animales, así que la pregunta sería ¿POR QUE NO LE DIERON ESTA MISION A LISSANA?- grito Wendy mientras los perros aullaban persiguiendo a los dos niños, al girar en una esquina, encontraron lo que uno nunca desea encontrar en una persecución, un callejón sin salida._

_-Estamos fritos, a no ser que algo salga de la tierra, no nos salvamos-  
-Wendy- dijo Harry -Eres una genio-se giró hacia la salida, donde los perros habían formado un arco listo para atacar a los niños Harry choco sus puños concentrando su magia, levanto la mano y la choco contra el piso.  
-__Surgimiento del dragón del bosque__- hubo un pequeño temblor y unas enormes ramas salieron de la tierra sujetando a los perros en sus ramificaciones.  
-Eso fue genial- dijo Wendy asombrada viendo a los perros suspendidos en el aire, un rato después, los animales estaban en sus jaulas y los niños recibieron su recompensa, más un extra por los árboles que podrían servir como lugar de juego para los estudiantes tardaron un rato en irse, ya que la técnica había drenado casi toda la magia de Harry y este necesitaba descansar._

_Fin Pensadero de Harry y Wendy._

-Esa fue solo una- dijo Ron mientras Hermione parecía más interesada en la historia.  
-¿en serio creaste arboles DE LA NADA?-  
-sí, pero me cuesta una enorme cantidad de magia, así que no lo hago muy seguido, miren, ya llegamos- llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, donde este los recibió con Fang.

-¡Hola chicos! Atrás Fang, atrás- dijo Hagrid al darles la bienvenida a su cabaña, que estaba tal y como la recordaban, como la vez pasada, Hagrid les sirvió pastel más duro que la piel de un dragón y un poco de té a cada uno, Hermione le golpeo con el codo a Harry y señalo al profeta de esta mañana que señalaba el robo en Grinngotts de la cámara setecientos trece, los chicos se miraron con un pensamiento en la frente.

La piedra ya estaba en Hogwarts.

**Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI ONCE DE ESTE FIC, COMO YA SABEN, CUALQUIER DUDA HALAGO CRITICA ,ETC. EN UN REVIEW ACA ABAJO**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola mundo mundial *se escucha un balazo venido de dios sabrá donde* OK OK! Se que me tarde y toda la bola, pero resulta q estoy pasando por una serie de situaciones que no me dejan al alcance de una computadora pero después de mucho aquí esta el capi doce, como ya saben ni HP ni FT me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

Harry despertó a media noche y se quedó en su cama echado bocarriba, pensado.

"La piedra ya esta es Hogwarts, ahora solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Quirrel vaya a por ella, el problema va a ser como evitarlo sin levantar sospechas" decidió no pensar mucho y posponerlo hasta el ataque del troll, en ese momento expondría su teoría de que hay *algo* cuidando el tercer piso y Quirrel trato de pasarlo, Snape al detenerlo se hirió la pierna, si es que siguen con las preguntas solo atribuirá al resto a su *Intuición Potter*, es curioso cuando uno sabe del futuro y tiene que usar esa información para todo, al menos no estaba solo, tenía a Hermione con él, aunque se preguntaba si su amiga lo ayudaría con la farsa de *niños que no saben nada*. Además, en algún momento le tendrían que decirle a Ron la verdad, por respeto a lo que fue su mejor amigo en su vida pasada, a él… y a Wendy, porque sentía que tampoco podía dejarla a ella de lado, habían pasado tanto juntos que no podía mantenerla al margen ni así quisiera, no, en algún momento tendría que decirle todo a los dos. Por ahora solo disfrutaría del fin de semana como cualquier niño de once años.

oOo

Harry se levantó a la mañana del jueves y miro el reloj que Genna le regalo en su cumpleaños (ella le dijo que era sumergible) aún era las seis de la mañana y él sabía que ese día eran sus clases de vuelo, si había algo que quería pase lo que pase era que obtuviera su puesto de buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y sabia como, pero tenía que asegurarse de algo, con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, se levantó y cogió su capa del baúl, se acercó a la ventana y salió volando por ella, si recordaba bien, la habitación de las niñas se encontraba del otro lado de la torre, encontró la ventana y rogando a Merlín de que nadie estuviera despierto aún, se acercó, respiro tranquilo, a Wendy siempre le gusto dormir cerca a las ventanas, con un golpe de la varita abrió la ventana y se acercó a Wendy.

-pssst, Wendy- dijo Harry en voz bajita tratando de solo despertarla a ella, se metería en problemas si Lavender o Parvati despertaran.

-¿Hm?- dijo Wendy adormilada hasta que vio a Harry junto a ella, abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar, pero se calmó al ver que Harry puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicando que se calme

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible  
-Pedirte algo- al ver la cara de confusión de ella añadió -¿recuerdas que podemos usar magia que al parecer nadie más puede hacer?- ella asintió –Algo me dice que estaríamos en observación si las mostramos desmedidamente, al menos en público, pues bien, te pido que no usemos esas habilidades a no ser que nuestra seguridad peligre ¿está bien?- no podía evitar sentirse un manipulador de primera, pero a la larga eso les evitaría molestias, al menos hasta que regresaran a Earthland, algo le decía que Dumbledore no los dejaría tranquilos hasta saber que era su magia y… no, mejor que los deje tranquilos.

-Está bien, Genna me dijo algo parecido antes de venir, a ti también te lo dijo ¿recuerdas?-  
-A mí solo me dijo *no hagas nada estúpido*-dijo Harry con una gota en la nuca, Wendy se rio un poco hasta que notaron que Lavender empezaba a moverse, con la cara pálida, Wendy le hizo señas a Harry para que se vaya mientras este, igual de pálido, salía por la ventana.

Esa misma tarde, les llego las notas que tendrían clases de vuelo con los Slytherin, Wendy, fiel a su palabra, no dijo nada que podían volar, incluso Harry se mostraba nervioso, hasta que llegaron las lechuzas con el correo matutino y la recordadora de Neville, Malfoy, quien se paseaba por ahí, se la quitó, Harry solo lo miro y lo llamo con voz amenazadora y este la devolvió y se fue, aunque su mirada prometía venganza, riéndose de la cara de miedo de Malfoy, el cuarteto bajaba a los terrenos donde se llevaría a cabo las clases de vuelo, Wendy parecía algo decepcionada al ver las escobas.

-Tranquila- le dijo Harry –Será divertido- Wendy sonrió.

Las cosas transcurrieron tal y como paso la vez pasada, la cruzada paso cuando Harry se vio entre dejar que Wendy cure a Neville o dejar que se vaya a la enfermería, al final, con un asentimiento Wendy se acercó a Madame Hooch.

-Madame, disculpe, yo puedo usar algo de magia curativa, permítame curar a Neville- Madame Hooch negó con la cabeza y respondió –lo siento, señorita Marvel, pero por ahora preferiría que lo atienda una profesional- la forma cortante en que lo dijo impidió que Wendy insistiera, luego se dirigió a la clase -—No deben moverse mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir quidditch- una vez se fueron, Malfoy tomo la recordadora de Neville del piso.

-¡Oigan, miren lo que se le cayó a ese imbécil!-  
-Déjala donde esta Malfoy- dijo Harry con voz seria, sin embargo (para su suerte más bien) Malfoy solo tomo su escoba y se elevó en el aire.  
-¡Veamos si tienes las agallas para venir por ella Potter!- grito desde su escoba, Harry tomo la suya y se elevó también, aún más rápido que Malfoy.

-Aquí no está nadie para protegerte- le dijo, mejor era hacer esto rápido –Así que o me das esa esfera, o te tiro de la escoba- la seriedad del pelinegro le hizo saber a Malfoy que este no bromeaba.

-bien- dijo el rubio –Veamos si puedes atraparla- lanzo la recordadora hacia el castillo y bajo a tierra.

Harry reacciono rápido, apenas vio la recordadora alejarse salió volando tras ella, parecía que se iba a chocar contra el castillo, pero en el último segundo la atrapo y giro hacia arriba, voló de forma paralela a la pared, realizo una pirueta hacia atrás, aterrizando perfectamente en el piso, todos los demás se acercaron haciendo vítores excepto algunos que se quedaron atrás, hasta que escucharon a la profesora McGonnagall.

-¡HARRY POTER!-

Parecía furiosa, solo lo parecía, llevo a Harry a través del castillo y terminaron en el aula con Wood. McGonnagall estaba sonriendo.

-Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador…-

oOo

-Es un chiste…- dijo Ron impresionado, Harry les conto como es que había pasado todo y tanto Ron como Hermione parecían alegres.

Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.  
-Bien hecho- dijo George en voz baja -Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores-.  
-Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso- dijo Fred -No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó-.

-Es que soy genial ¿qué más puedo decir?- Dijo Harry emocionado, todos empezaron a reír, pero había alguien que no compartía la emoción, Wendy jugueteaba con su comida, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decir. Harry se acercó a ella.

-Wendy ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto.  
-No mereces ese puesto de buscador-

Las palabras de Wendy le cayeron a Harry como una bofetada, no, como baldazo de agua fría, no, como golpe de Krulach, si, las palabras de Wendy le cayeron como golpe de Krulach, no entendía, Hermione le dijo algo parecido en su vida pasada pero… ¿Por qué esta vez le dolía tanto?

-¿Qué?- dijo con voz apenas audible, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír lo que dijo Wendy.

-Para obtener ese puesto rompiste las reglas- dijo –No existe premio para el que rompe las reglas- dicho esto, se fue, dejando a Harry en shock, no esperaba esa reacción, menos de ella.

-Está loca- dijo Ron al ver a la peliazul irse, los gemelos asintieron demostrando su acuerdo con su hermano menor.  
-tranquilo Harry de seguro… ¿Harry?- Hermione giro en dirección al pelinegro solo para verlo juguetear con su comida con una nube negra encima de él, deprimía verlo en ese estado.  
-Ya se la bajaron a nuestro buscador hermano George- Dijo Fred  
-creo que ella necesita una pequeña Corrección Weasley, hermano Fred- respondió George con una sonrisa. Ambos iban a encaminarse hasta que Harry, quien al parecer los había oído, se levantó y salió abruptamente del gran comedor.

-¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado?- pregunto Ron  
-de seguro ha ido a hablar con ella- le respondió Hermione y vio que Fred y George planeaban en voz baja espiar a los niños.  
-si se atreven a hacerles una broma y arruinarles el momento le digo a Percy- les dijo la castaña a los gemelos, estos la miraron de forma desafiante, error fatal.  
-¡Hey Percy!- grito Hermione llamando al prefecto –Fred y George traman algo-  
-¡Fred, George, vengan aquí o le escribiré a mamá!- grito Percy desde casi el otro lado de la mesa de los leones, los gemelos miraron mal a Hermione y se fueron, al sentarse, ella se encontró con un Ron boquiabierto.

-les acabas de arruinar la broma a Fred y George-  
-¿Y?-  
-¿No temes que tomen represalia?-  
-No en realidad-  
-Hermione- dijo Ron con brillo en los ojos-En estos momentos deseo hacerte un altar-  
Hermione estaba más roja que el pelo de su amigo.

oOo

Harry no sabía dónde estaba, además, ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué ella se comportaba de ese modo? ¿Es que acaso hizo algo malo? Interrumpió sus pensamientos al verla salir de la torre de Gryffindor, de verdad parecía molesta.

-¡Wendy!- la llamo, pero ella no quiso escucharlo y siguió de largo, por la trayectoria que tomaba, parecía querer ir al aula de transformaciones.

-¡Wendy!- llamo aún más fuerte, ella se volteo y lo miro mal, eso a Harry le cayó como patada de Erza.  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
-Hablar contigo-  
-No quiero-  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque no te entiendo- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado -Por un lado dices que no te gusta la fama que les costó la vida a tus padres y por otro lado, estás haciendo cosas que solo te vuelven más famoso a medida que pasa el tiempo, no te pido que dejes el equipo, pero al menos no te vuelvas un arrogante, por favor Harry-

Harry entendió lo que ella quería decir, él se había estado comportando de la peor manera, la confrontación a Snape, lo de la *intuición Potter*, el equipo de Quidditch, y ella lo conocía justamente por ser alguien humilde, había roto su palabra a Sirius al dejar que todo se le suba a la cabeza, y aun así tenía planeado hacer más, "me temo que debo pararle", antes de que él mismo se dé cuenta, ya tenía a Wendy en un abrazo, uno en el que ella al parecer no quería soltarse.

-¿Y qué hay de romper las reglas?- pregunto.  
-peor aún- dijo ella -Tu siempre respetaste las reglas del gremio, incluso tenemos el record de ser el equipo menos destructivo, no quiero que perdamos eso, no el record- añadió al ver que Harry quería abrir la boca -sino el respeto hacia las normas, ya sabes lo que pasa si rompemos algo.  
-Erza nos da una paliza- dijo Harry temeroso, entonces pensó en algo -entonces te propongo algo- Wendy lo miro -No romperemos las reglas, a no ser que no tengamos otra opción-  
-¿Cómo detener a Voldemort?-  
-ese es un buen motivo- le dijo sonriente -Lamento haberme comportado de esa forma Wendy-  
-Está bien, perdonado, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo haciendo un puchero con eso último, haciendo que Harry se ría, dentro de un rato, Wendy también de unió a la risa.

No muy lejos de ahí, Minerva McGonnagall, miraba la escena con ternura, le recordó a una escena parecida del quinto año de Lily y James, pero con un resultado distinto, cuando la pelirroja le mostro sus defectos, el simplemente dijo *pero aun asísé que me quieres* ganándose una bofetada de parte de la chica, en cambio, esta vez Harry acepto su error de una forma bastante humilde, una razón más para pensar que Harry no es su padre, como tanto quiere hacerlo ver Severus, ahora que lo pensaba bien, él parecía muy unido a la señorita Marvel, incluso no podía creer que si el director no la hubiera traído, Harry ni siquiera hubiera querido asistir a Hogwarts, mencionaron un gremio ¿ahí es donde fue a parar? Y a una tal Erza ¿será una maestra de ahí? Porque no se imaginaba algún modo de detener alumnos destructivos si es que no eras una autoridad (aunque ella es casi una autoridad ahí XD).

Más tarde, cuando regresaron a la sala común, encontraron a Ron y a Hermione discutiendo "Hay cosas que no cambian" pensó Harry mientras se acercaban a ellos.

-Oigan…- nada -Oigan…- nada  
-¡OIGAN!- ambos lo miraron asustados  
-No era necesario que gritaras Harry- dijo Ron sobándose la oreja.  
-¿Tú crees?- dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente -¿Que paso?-  
-Ron reto a Malfoy a medianoche y me nombro su segundo- dijo Hermione visiblemente molesta, Wendy se veía confundida.  
-¿Qué es un segundo?-  
-Bueno- empezó Ron -un segundo es el que se hace cargo si te matan- dijo y siguió ante la mirada preocupada de Wendy -Pero los magos solo mueren en duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos que completaron su entrenamiento, lo máximo que podríamos hacer es lanzarnos chispas el uno al otro- Wendy pudo respirar tranquila. Harry sin embargo quería un día tranquilo.

-Ron- dijo -Malfoy fue el que dijo a la medianoche ¿cierto?-  
-ehm… si- dijo Ron.  
-Entonces no te recomendaría que vayas- dijo tocándose la punta de la nariz -Huele a trampa por donde sea que lo mires-  
-Eso le he estado tratando de decir- dijo Hermione fastidiada -el cree que de todos modos irá y quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para darle una lección-

El pelirrojo a regañadientes, acepto la posibilidad de una trampa, sin embargo, Harry sabía que su amigo era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien. Tal y como pensaba, esa misma noche Ron se levantó, cogió su bata y su varita y con sigilo se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Sí que eres orgulloso ¿no?- dijo Harry levantándose de su cama, Ron lo miro mal  
-No lo entenderías-  
-no, tu eres el que no entiende- dijo, al ver que Ron seguía su camino siguió –para que entiendas, piensa en un partido de ajedrez- el pelirrojo se detuvo y volteo a ver a Harry, este, al ver que su plan funcionaba, siguió –Imagina que un jugador manda a su reina por un alfil que estaba desesperado por obtener, en su desesperación, no noto que había una torre acechando, y cuando tomo el alfil, la reina perdió contra la torre, y esa ficha era la única defensa de su rey, ¿Qué piensas de ese jugador?-

-Que es un completo imbécil- dijo Ron –la reina es una de las piezas más importantes en el juego de ajedrez, debió por lo menos haber pensado en la posibilidad de una trampa y no realizar la …- Ron se quedó callado unos minutos mientras reflexionaba lo que Harry quería decir, Harry simplemente siguió  
-Tu eres ese jugador- dijo –Malfoy el contrario, el alfil la oportunidad de vengarte de él, Filch es la torre y la reina sería algo así como los puntos que perderías si es que te atrapan, el rey vendría a ser la copa de las casas. ¿Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar, no?-  
-Sí- dijo Ron quedándose callado, la habitación quedo en silencio… demasiado silencio.  
-¿No notas que falta algo?- Dijo Harry.  
-Neville aún no vuelve de la enfermería- dijo Ron sin darle tanta importancia –creo que le dijeron que se quedara a dormir ahí-  
-¿Por una torcedura de muñeca?- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza –Lo más probable es que se haya olvidado la contraseña, ¿te parece si vamos a revisar?- Ron asintió y Harry se levanto de la cama, cogió su bata y su varita y salieron del cuarto, al llegar a la sala común se detuvieron al escuchar una voz.  
-Me sorprende que vayan a hacer esto chicos- dos butacas giraron hacia ellos, la de Hermione se detuvo encarando a los chicos mientras la de Wendy dio la vuelta completa, una vez colocada correctamente, Harry decidió hablar antes que nada.  
-No es lo que piensan, resulta que no escuchamos los ronquidos de Neville y no creemos que lo hayan retenido en la enfermería por una torcedura de muñeca, así que decidimos salir a ver por los alrededores para ver si estaba por aquí- a Harry le sorprendía que Hermione no recordara que esa noche Neville se quedo afuera, Hermione pareció reaccionar y decidió ayudar a los chicos en la búsqueda del faltante.

-Bien, necesitaremos que alguien nos abra la puerta en caso de que nos quedemos afuera- dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a todos –el resto saldrá a buscar a Neville y regresamos aquí, debido a lo tarde que es, si en cinco minutos no encontramos a Neville, regresamos antes de que nos atrapen- todos se lo quedaron mirando, en especial Harry y Hermione -¿Qué? –Pregunto el pelirrojo confundido –Yo también puedo tener buenas ideas de vez en cuando- Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta del retrato y antes de salir activo la visión nocturna.

Solo recordaba haberla activado dos veces, una la misma noche en que las obtuvo y la segunda fue durante una misión del gremio. Siempre en ambas quedaba cansado por el hecho de que la visión nocturna va drenando su magia, tal como Gildarts se lo había dicho antes, ahora sería la tercera vez que las usa, salió de la puerta y siguió de frente, ya sabía de su vida pasada donde estaba Neville, así que no le fue tan difícil encontrarlo.

-Psss, Neville- dijo llamando la atención del chico, este se sobresalto, pero se alivio casi de inmediato al ver que era Harry quien lo llamaba.  
-Harry!, ¿Cómo es que supiste que estaba aquí?-  
-Deducción lógica, ahora regresemos- dijo levantando al chico y dirigiéndose a la entrada, el problema era que Ron Wendy y Hermione estaban ahí.  
Harry palideció –Si ustedes tres están aquí, ¿Quién está vigilando la puerta?-  
-Hermione/Wendy termino siguiéndome- dijeron las chicas al unisonó señalándose entre ellas mientras Harry a lo lejos veía que el retrato se cerraba.  
-¡SE CIERRA!- Grito alertando a los demás iniciando una carrera por detenerla puerta.

Durante su estadía en Fairy Tail, Harry vio que era algo más rápido que otros miembros, pero Wendy parecía tener propulsores en su espalda, por lo que ella se adelantó y rápidamente se acercaba al retrato…

-¡AY!- grito la peliazul tropezándose y cayendo al piso, los chicos se quedaron de piedra al ver todas sus esperanzas cerrándose junto con el retrato… y Wendy solo estaba a unos pasos.  
-No pudiste haber escogido un peor momento para tropezarte Wendy- dijo Ron tan blanco que precia cereal con leche debido al contraste con las pecas.  
-L-l-l-lo siento- dijo Wendy levantándose con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la caída  
-Hoy no es nuestro día de suerte- dijo Harry mientras Neville se disculpaba porque por su culpa se quedaron afuera  
-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry preocupada.  
-Por ahora, quedarnos aquí y esperar a que la señora gorda regrese- dijo Harry desactivando sus gafas.

Los chicos se sentaron al lado del recuadro y esperaron por alrededor de diez minutos, no parecía tan mala idea, era mejor que encontrarse con Fluffy, pero paso algo que ninguno de los dos viajeros temporales recordó de su vida pasada.  
*El Barón sanguinario ya paso por aquí dos veces* efectivamente, paso una tercera vez  
-¡Corran!- grito Hermione al ver al fantasma dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

**Y he aquí el doceavo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, como ya sabe, cualquier comentario, critica o avada mandarla en un review  
NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**MUNDO MUNDIAL, LO SIENTO, SE QUE ME DEMORE PERO COMO QUE NO HE PODIDO ACCEDER A UNA COMPUTADORA MUCHAS VECES SIN MAS COSAS AQUÍ DEJO EL CAP**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" pensó Harry mientras corría a toda velocidad través de los pasillos de Hogwarts junto con todos los demás, no vio venir el hecho de que el barón sanguinario pasara una tercera vez, y encima tampoco se le ocurrió el hecho de que simplemente se podían ocultar hasta que pase, pero ahora solo importa el hecho de que no ser atrapados, ni siquiera por el fantasma de Slytherin

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Neville jadeando una vez se detuvieron.  
-pues…- dijo Hermione con pesadez –En la sala de trofeos-  
-¿Es un chiste verdad?- dijo Harry, de todos modos hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar.  
-No- dijo Hermione preocupada –será mejor salir de aquí-  
-miau- escucharon cerca de ellos… demasiado cerca de ellos, voltearon y desde las sombras captaron el brillo de los ojos de un gato.  
-Corran- dijo Harry mientras salían de la habitación.

-Te tengo que dar la razón, era una bendita trampa, maldito Malfoy cuando lo atrape- Dijo Ron después de que Hermione evitara que Neville se tropezara y chocara la armadura siguieron corriendo lo más que pudieron hasta que vieron que pevees salía de una pared, apenas los vio grito de alegría, pero Harry no estaba de humor  
-Pevees- dijo –si no nos delatas te daré una ideas para una semana entera de bromas ¿Oíste?- A Pevees le brillaron los ojos –Claro… cornamenta hijo, era de suponerse- el grupo miro a Harry confuso mientras este solo sonrió –déjanos pasar y las ideas son todas tuyas.  
-lo hare- dijo el fantasma –no diré nada a no ser que digan por favor-  
-Por favor- respondieron Ron Wendy y Neville antes de que Hermione o Harry vieran el truco de la frase.  
-ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS-  
-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ron pálido.  
-dije que no diría nada A NO SER que pidieran por favor- dijo antes de largarse riendo a carcajadas.  
"maldita sea" pensó Harry antes de jalar al grupo a una puerta ignorando la resistencia de Hermione a ser jalada, abrió la puerta y entraron, escucharon los pasos de Filch acercándose y después de unos horrorosos cinco segundos alejarse en los pasillos.

-estuvo realmente cerca- dijo Hermione.  
-Lo siento chicos- dijo Neville bajando la cabeza.  
-No hay problema Neville, no sabíamos que el Barón pasaría por ahí- Dijo Ron dándole al otro unas palmaditas en la espalda, Harry respiro tranquilo hasta que sintió que Wendy le apretaba el brazo.  
-¡Auch! Que pasa Wendy-  
-Harry creo que ya sé-  
-ya sabes qué-  
-Porque el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido- Harry maldijo su suerte y subió la mirada, ahí efectivamente estaba el temido perro de tres cabezas que ya conocía de su primer vida, antes de que el perro se lance sobre ellos Hermione dijo un paso al frente y empezó a cantar de forma pausada.

_A dormir, A dormir  
Perro de tres cabezas  
A dormir, A dormir  
Que tienes que descansar.  
A dormir, A dormir  
No quiero que nos comas  
A dormir, A dormir  
Y ya no nos verás más_

Ante la boca abierta de todos los presentes, Fluffy empezó a cerrar los ojos y quedarse echado en el piso Hermione se giró sonriente.  
-¿Qué Rayos fue eso Hermione?- pregunto Ron en voz demasiado alta, atrás de Hermione, el perro volvía a despertar Hermione lo miro furiosa y encaro al perro de nuevo, esta vez con un tono más alegre

_Caminando por el bosque con un monstruo me encontré  
como no tenía nombre_

Miro a Ron furiosa antes de seguir

_Ronald lo llame_

Harry por un segundo se aguantó la risa, antes de recordar la seriedad de la situación

_Oh no, Ronald  
Que feo eres tú  
con tu cara de burrito  
y tu cuerpo de avestruz_

Esta vez Hermione empezó a retroceder lentamente, Harry entendió eso como una señal para que se vayan, con cuidado empezó a jalar a los demás para que retrocedan, Ron tenía las orejas rojas

_JAJAJA, que risa que me da  
JEJEJE, no me puedo detener  
JIJIJI, no me canso de reír  
JOJOJO…_

-¡NOS VAMOS!- dijo Hermione antes de cerrar a puerta, con los chicos ya del otro lado, se apoyó contra la pared respirando agitadamente y antes de que nadie dijera nada saco la varita y apunto al resto.  
-Lo que ocurre en el tercer piso se queda en el tercer piso- dijo amenazadora antes de emprender el camino de vuelta, una vez el grupo la alcanzo Harry decidió poner la semilla de curiosidad.  
-¿Alguien además de mi noto lo que había debajo del perro?-  
-¿Es en serio Harry?- pregunto Neville, a quien parecía que se le paso el susto -¿Ves un perro gigante y miras sus patas?  
-bueno, tenía que mirar a otro lado- dijo el moreno –Wendy me cortaba la circulación del brazo y lo último que quería era acelerarme-  
-lo siento- dijo la peliazul –pero nunca vi algo por el estilo-  
-no hay problema, y ahora volviendo al tema ¿Ron tu viste algo?-  
-A Hermione cantar- respondió el pelirrojo mientras sus orejas se coloraban, al igual que la cara de Hermione.  
-oh- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se sorprendió de ver a Ron comiendo tranquilamente en el gran salón, aun así decidió acercarse.

-¿Qué haces comadreja, comiendo tu ultima cena antes de volver a tu choza?- Ron lo ignoro, Harry estaba tranquilo, ese día recibiría su escoba y, al igual que la última vez, era gracias a Draco que la tenía.  
-queremos disfrutar el desayuno, así que o dices algo que nos importe o puedes retirarte- dijo Wendy tranquilamente, Draco frunció el ceño.  
-nadie te metió en esto pelo raro- al parecer, la amenaza en el tren no sirvió de nada.  
-si te metes con uno te metes con todos, así que lárgate de aquí si es que no quieres que llame a un prefecto o tome medidas más drásticas- dijo Harry amenazante haciendo que Draco temblara ligeramente, con una seña de la cabeza, él y sus matones se fueron.  
-En serio un día de estos lo voy a…- empezó Ron molesto.  
-déjalo- dijo Harry –créeme no vale la pena molestarlo, seria rebajarse a su nivel-  
Ron suspiro desanimado, Harry y Hermione sabían que deseaba con ganas devolverle el golpe a Malfoy, pero su ánimo cambio al ver llegar las lechuzas, sobre todo un grupo que traía un paquete alargado junto con Hedwig y otra lechuza más que dejaron dos cartas enfrente de Harry, la de Hedwig era de McGonnagall, quien le decía que no abra el paquete en la mesa y que Wood lo esperaba a las siete en el campo, la otra fue menos seria y más agradable.

_Señor Potter  
Es un placer para mi otorgarle en estos momentos… al tacho la formalidad, a quien engaño ¡ESE ES MI AHIJADO, OBTENIENDO UN PUESTO COMO BUSCADOR DE GRIFFINDOR! Tu padre estaría saltando en un pie de haberse enterado, aunque la pelirroja estaría dando vueltas preguntándose como entraste al equipo solo con once, algo parecido está haciendo Genna en estos momentos, pero sé que está actuando, es una fanática del Quidditch._

_Como seguramente ya te dijo Minie que no abras el paquete en la mesa, me saltare esa parte e iré al grano, ¡ES UNA Nimbus 2000! Definitivamente iras más rápido que cualquiera con esta escoba, íbamos a comprarles una a ti y a Wendy es sus cumpleaños, pero no habría servido de mucho ya que no las podrían usar allí y tendrían que esperar hasta cuarto _(creo) _para usarlas más tiempo que en los veranos, pero esto definitivamente es increíble, te lo repito, tus padres estarían orgullosos, recuerda, que no se te suba a la cabeza o Genna me matará_

_Saltando en un pie por dos personas, aún orgulloso_

_Can… ok, ok Genna… Sirius_

_P.S. aun no sé porque McGonnagall te dijo que no la abras en la mesa si a simple vista se nota que es una escoba, tal vez tenga un hechizo o algo_

_P.S. de la P.S. sobre la extraña firma, es una historia que te pienso contar cuando llegues, ahora sí, me despido_

Harry sonrió y le paso la nota a los otros tres que miraban ansiosos y la carta de Sirius a Wendy, quien sonrió y miró el paquete  
-A decir verdad es bastante notorio, definitivamente tiene algo, será mejor llevárnoslo antes de que acabe- Harry cargó la escoba y el grupo se alejó llegando sin inconvenientes a la sala de los leones, que para su suerte estaba vacía.

-OH- dijo Ron atónito al ver la Nimbus en su paquete, Harry tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar la que tuvo en su vida pasada y le resultaba gracioso que Sirius, quien le regalo la saeta de fuego, le diera esta vez la Nimbus que no planeaba perder, porque esta vez sabia detener a los dementores, a las siete, las practicas fueron como las recordaba.

A la mañana del treinta y uno de octubre Harry se levantó y salió a la sala común, ahí estaba Hermione mirando el fuego.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustando a la castaña  
-¡AH! Harry no vuelvas a asustarme así- dijo sobresaltada –solo estaba aquí recordando-  
-¿lo que paso hoy en nuestra vida pasada?- adivino Harry, Hermione asintió –míralo de este modo, no tendremos que enfrentar al Troll-  
-¿En serio?- pregunto la castaña, Harry se la quedó mirando –digo… porque ese día fue valioso para mí, ya sabes, el que ustedes vinieran a salvarme y acabáramos siendo amigos y todo-  
-Para nosotros también fue importante ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces nos has salvado la vida? Sin ti no hubiéramos pasado ni primer año- se sentó al lado de Hermione en el sillón, ella se recostó en su hombro Y el empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su amiga, se quedaron así por unos minutos.  
-Eres importante para nosotros Mione, incluyéndome- dijo Harry  
-Gracias- dijo ella  
-*Sniff*, que tiernos- Dijo Fred… ¿Fred?  
-¡AH!- dijeron ambos chicos volteándose - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Harry.  
-Haciéndoles de violinista- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que ambos niños se sonrojen.  
-¿Y George?- pregunto Hermione.  
-durmiendo arriba, a veces ocurre que uno se levanta antes que el otro- Fred se encogió de hombros –tengo hambre, ¿traigo algo de comer a la feliz pareja?- termino con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.  
-Solo vete- dijo Harry, cuando Fred estaba saliendo, Hermione agregó -¡Y NO SOMOS PAREJA!-

El resto del día paso sin complicaciones, al menos hasta la clase de encantamientos  
-Alguien me quiere decir… ¿Quién le lanzo el hechizo a la mesa?- efectivamente, había una mesa en el aire, más precisamente, la de Wendy y Harry, temblorosamente, Wendy levanto la mano, debido a los nervios había apuntado a la mesa en vez de a la pluma y esta había salido volando  
"creo que si tuviéramos que ponerle un elemento a los conjuros de aquí, el Wingardium Leviosa seria de viento" Pensó Harry recordando el elemento de dragón de Wendy, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza, ya que pensaba que el maestro la regañaría, temor que se desvaneció cuando Fitwick no solo la felicito, sino que dijo que era la primera vez que uno de primero lograba tal cosa y le dio a Griffindor quince puntos, Ron estaba frustrado, al final de la clase, motivados por Wendy, todos lograron realizar el hechizo, todos excepto él.  
-Es Leviosa, no levisa- le había dicho la peliazul tras el tercer intento fallido del pelirrojo.  
-Si eres tan lista, hazlo tú- como toda respuesta Wendy señalo al techo, donde la mesa aún seguía en el aire, Ron gruño.

-¿Quién se cree que es para estar presumiendo? No todos tuvimos entrenamiento previo- le dijo el Pelirrojo a Hermione mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del colegio, Hermione no pudo evitar recordar la misma escena, pero refiriéndose a ella, dos personas pasaron entre ellos, Wendy, quien escucho lo que dijo Ron, y Harry quien iba tras ella.  
-Ron- dijo Hermione –eres un tonto, ¿te has parado a pensar en cómo se sintió? Encima que no es de aquí, ya tiene suficiente con tener que adaptarse, como para que hables de ella a sus espaldas- Ron estaba visiblemente incómodo.

-¡Wendy, espera, él no lo dijo enserio!- "de todos los baños a los que podía correr tenía que irse al del tercer piso" pensó molesto por las cosas que pasaban exactamente igual… pero con Wendy y el hecho de que Harry saliera tras ella.  
-¿Wendy puedes salir?- dijo el pelinegro a la puerta del baño de las niñas, solo escucho un silencio sepulcral  
-Que te conste que no me muevo de aquí hasta que salgas- dijo antes de sentarse al lado de la puerta apoyado en la pared, debido al hecho de no hacer nada y que Wendy no salía, Harry se quedó dormido.

-Harry… Harry despierta- Harry sintió que lo sacudían del hombro y despertó, Hermione estaba ahí preocupada  
-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto confundido  
-Ya se está celebrando el banquete ¿Y Wendy?-  
-Adentro, cuando quiere puede ser muy testaruda-  
-Ya me di cuenta… espera que voy por ella- dijo entrando al baño, pasaban los minutos y no salían  
"sí que se demoran esas dos…" pensó antes de que un olor horrible pero conocido llegara a sus narices  
"oh, mierda" –Chicas, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí- como respuesta a su plegaria tanto Hermione como Wendy salieron del baño.  
-¡¿Qué es ese olor?!- Exclamo Wendy tapándose la nariz, Harry también lo sintió más fuerte  
-chicos yo no huelo nada- dijo Hermione confundida, haciendo que Harry se aliviara su olfato de DragonSlayer era más desarrollado que el de una persona común, probablemente el Troll este a pasillos de distancia.

O solo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Era grande, feo y gordo, ahora Hermione empezaba a arrugar la nariz, al parecer este no olía tanto… incluso juraba que era más grande, la criatura los vio y se quedó ahí, como analizando que era lo que veía  
-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Wendy  
-¿Salir corriendo?- pregunto Hermione, la idea sonaba razonable, pero la pensaron demasiado tarde.

Lanzando un gruñido parecido a un grito de guerra, se abalanzo sobre ellos, Harry estaba preparado corrió hacia el Troll y pego un salto.  
-_Puño del Dragón del Agua_- el aire se condenso formando el líquido azulado y con fuerza lo impacto en la panza del Troll, este se encogió y volvió a estirarse haciendo que Harry simplemente saliera disparado hacia atrás chocando con Hermione quien amortiguo el golpe.  
-Auch- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba, Hermione le mando una mirada asesina.  
-Claro, dices auch pero no un *lo siento Mione no quería ¡USARTE DE PISTA DE ATERRIZAJE!*-  
-Dejen eso para luego, ahí viene- dijo Wendy, los tres chicos vieron que efectivamente el Troll se acercaba con un pequeño moratón en el estómago –Hay que atacar a otro punto-  
-¿No íbamos a correr?- pregunto la castaña  
-No, hay que dejarlo inconsciente o nos alcanzará- dijo Harry antes de lanzarse al Troll de nuevo solo para acabar con el mismo resultado  
-para con eso antes de que se te vuelva una costumbre- le dijo Hermione adolorida por el golpe.  
-Lo siento Mione, ¡cuidado!- exclamo quitándose de en medio antes de que el Troll los hiciera puré con su mazo, Hermione sacó su varita.  
-_Diffindo_- el hechizo dio en una de las piernas del Troll causándole un profundo corte, la criatura rugió y golpeo la pared, destruyéndola tomo un trozo de piedra y lo lanzó hacia los chicos.  
-¡CUIDADO!- grito Harry aspirando aire pero era demasiado tarde, la piedra impactó y se partió en pedazos golpeándolos y mandándolos en distintas direcciones.  
-¡mi varita!- grito Hermione al ver que dicho objeto, además de ella, volaron en dirección al Troll, su varita quedó junto a la pared y ella, aturdida por el golpe, en frente de la criatura, quien levanto su mazo para dar el golpe de gracia.  
-_Arms X Armor X Vernier_- una figura se puso sobre la castaña y detuvo el golpe que estaba por recibir, Harry tenía un aura de color verde, además, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza en posición defensiva mientras el Troll golpeaba constantemente con su mazo, esperando derribar al chico, más atrás, Wendy mantenía el hechizo aplicado sobre Harry esperando el momento en que la criatura se canse y rogando por que no se agote ella primero.

La criatura lanzo un golpe de su mazo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que tanto Wendy como Harry cayeran de rodillas al piso.  
-AYUDA!- grito Wendy con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Harry estaba cansado por el golpe con una pequeña piedra en la mano, sin embargo no había tiempo de comérsela y reaccionar, el mazo del Troll descendía a toda velocidad y Hermione no tenía su varita

Una persona paso al lado de Wendy con la varita en alto.  
-_Wingardium Leviosa_- El hechizo de Ron no se hizo esperar y levanto el mazo de la criatura mientras esta se quedó confundida unos momentos, el mazo le cayó con fuerza en la cabeza y Harry golpeo con sus manos el piso.  
-_Surgimiento del dragón de tierra_-Dos columnas de tierra surgieron del piso a cada lado de Harry golpeando al Troll en la cara, este cayó de espaldas al piso, inconsciente.

-Lo hicimos…- susurro Harry antes de sentarse en el piso agotado.  
-¿Están bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido  
-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-  
-me guie por el ruido- dicho esto se giró hacia Wendy –Lo siento, si era Leviosa, no levisa-  
-por mí con que nos hayas ayudado suficiente, ¿Hermione estas bien?-  
-Algo- dijo la castaña levantándose sobándose la cabeza confundida, no por el golpe, si no por lo fácil que le había sido a este Ron el disculparse, no parecía la misma persona y resultaba extraño, ya averiguaría eso más tarde, unos pasos rompieron los pensamientos de la castaña y antes de que reaccionen los profesores Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Snape y Quirrell aparecieron en el pasillo, Ron escondió la varita rápidamente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña.  
-¿QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?- exclamo la profesora McGonnagall mientras el director miraba del trol a las columnas y de ahí a Harry y Wendy  
-Señor Potter, Señorita Marvel, ¿Por qué no estaban en el banquete?-  
-Tenía que ir al baño- dijo Wendy rápidamente –le pedí a Harry que se quedara afuera y no sabíamos lo del Troll  
-Yo salí antes de que entrara el profesor Quirrell a avisar sobre la criatura, me lo encontré corriendo hacia el comedor y vine a buscar a Harry y Wendy para decirles que se apuren y vengan al banquete-  
-Y yo quería avisarles sobre el Troll- dijo Ron, Harry y Hermione se lo quedaron mirando –Ellos no sabían nada y esperaba que no se encontraran con esa cosa, al parecer llegue tarde, ellos ya se estaban enfrentando contra eso- señalo con la cabeza la mole que seguía inconsciente , Snape levanto una ceja y abrió la boca, sin embargo Dumbledore hablo primero.  
-Bueno señor Weasley, a pesar de que fue noble lo que hizo, no debió desobedecer una orden que yo di por ahora creo que con que se retire a su sala común será suficiente- Ron parpadeo y el director continuo –Le recomiendo que vayan con él, están fuera de peligro y eso es lo importante- una vez los chicos se retiraran, antes de que los profesores se movieran, Dumbledore examino las dos columnas que seguían ahí, para comprobar que no fueron hechas con magia normal, ni siquiera con una varita.

Harry se durmió tranquilo, al menos salieron vivos de un Troll más grande que el anterior, en otra habitación Hermione estaba pensativa, ese Ron no era como lo recordaba, parecía más humilde, incluso más rápido pensando o admitiendo un error, había algo aquí que no cuadraba, algo que tenía que averiguar, además del hecho de mejorar sus habilidades, ella no había servido de nada esta vez  
eso no podía repetirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó y todos lo miraban fijamente.  
-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?- Neville negó con la cabeza.  
-Feliz día- dijo Seamus.  
-¿Ah?- respondió Harry confundido  
-¿No lo sabes?- dijo Dean, Harry negó.  
-Hoy es tu día- dijo Ron con una sonrisa –El Día de Harry Potter.

**TARÁÁÁÁN… OK NO._.  
TENIA QUE HACER LA PELEA DEL TROLL, ESA NUNCA DEBE FALTAR Y SI PONIA A HERMIONE COMO VICTIMA NO SERVIA MUCHO PORQUE ELLA YA SABIA QUE PASABA Y NO LE IBA A AFECTAR.  
BUENO COMO YA SABEN CUALQUIER COSA ACA ABAJO  
NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mundo mundial sus ruegos fueron escuchados y he aquí el capitulo 14… ok no. ._.  
solo me queda decir que gracias por sus reviews y que ni HP o FT me pertenecen ya no los sigo entreteniendo y aquí esta el capi.**

Albus Dumbledore se levantó y empezó a buscar en su biblioteca privada, a pesar de haber buscado ayer en la noche, se negaba a creer que ninguno de los libros que poseía contenía información sobre aquellas columnas que técnicamente surgieron de la nada, no creía que unos niños de primero realizaran tal hazaña, menos sin una varita…

A no ser que…

Rebuscando en su escritorio, cogió tinta, una pluma, pergamino y empezó a escribir.

oOo

-¿Día de qué?- pregunto Harry confundido, sus compañeros de habitación sonrieron.

-Día de Harry Potter- empezó Ron -Se celebra cada primero de noviembre-

Harry se dirigió a su baúl y empezó a rebuscar, sus compañeros lo miraban preocupados hasta que Harry se levantó con un chullo y un bigote falso.

-¿Harry?- pregunto Neville con tono preocupado.

-No sé de qué Harry me hablas, yo soy Túpac Pérez- dijo *Túpac* saltando de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

Más tarde, *Túpac* y Ron salieron del cuarto solo para encontrar la sala común con una pancarta gigante decorada con lentes y más arriba de estás pequeños relámpagos, la pancarta decía.

FELIZ DÍA DE HARRY POTTER.

"AY, MERLIN" pensó Harry mientras rogaba que su súper disfraz lograra engañar a la gente, al parecer funcionaba, ya que nadie lo noto hasta que se acercó a Hermione y Wendy que conversaban animadamente.

-Hola chicas- Saludo *Túpac*

-Hola- respondió la castaña volteándose –Esperábamos a que se levantaran, Ron, Ha… ¿AH?- termino con expresión confundida al ver el disfraz, Wendy se empezó a reír.

-¿Túpac Pérez?- dijo la peliazul, *Túpac* asintió con la cabeza Hermione se levantó

-Dame eso- dijo quitándole la prenda y el bigote, Harry simplemente se lo arrebato de vuelta.

-Mione, hoy tengo que ir de incognito- dijo volviéndose a poner el disfraz –por suerte es fin de semana así que no tendré que lidiar con los maestros hasta que pase eso del *Día de Harry Potter* ¿A quién se le ocurriría algo como eso?-

-Al ministro- respondió Ron mientras salían de la sala común hacia los terrenos –Cuando desapareciste, hicieron todo tipo de caos como para que no te olviden fácilmente como el héroe que eras, así que al ministro Fudge se le ocurrió un día de conmemoración para que la multitud se quede callada-

"una vez más, jodido por el ministro" –¿Entonces porque no metieron a mis padres? Ellos tienen mucho más que ver en esto que yo-

-¿Y tú porque crees que fue la rana de chocolate?- pregunto el pelirrojo como quien dice *Duh* -al parecer no funciono así que lo hicieron día festivo, feriado en caso de caer día de semana… ¿Harry estas bien?- Harry había empezado a darse golpes contra el muro, Hasta Wendy lo veía preocupada

oOo

Llegando al lago, empezaron a hablar de trivialidades, más que todo para calmar al pelinegro hasta que llego el tema del Troll.  
-¿Cómo creen que logro entrar?- pregunto *Túpac* -no creo que ese tipo de criatura puedan abrir un par de puertas de roble-  
-Alguien debió dejarlo entrar- respondió Hermione –como para generar una distracción-  
Ron chasqueo los dedos como llegando a un conclusión – ¡Snape!- el resto lo miro –Cuando fui a avisarles lo del Troll, vi a Snape dirigiéndose al pasillo prohibido, en lugar de bajar a las mazmorras con los otros profesores, de seguro el dejo entrar al Troll-  
-O simplemente Dumbledore dedujo lo mismo que nosotros mucho más rápido y envió a Snape a vigilar la puerta- Dijo *Túpac* rápidamente.  
-Ambas opciones son posibles- dijo Wendy pensativa –Por desgracia no podemos simplemente preguntar cuál es la correcta, se supone que no debemos saber nada, estaríamos rompiendo las reglas si es que tratamos de meternos en esto-  
-Cambiando de tema entonces- dijo Ron, por su mirada, parecía que quería preguntar eso hace mucho -¿Exactamente como conjuraste esas columnas Harry? No parecía un hechizo común-  
-Oh- respondió Harry quitándose el chullo y el bigote ya que no había nadie cerca –Se trata de la magia DragonSlayer, magia para cazar dragones que nos permite dominar elementos de la naturaleza, además de ser inmunes a ataques de dicho elemento, hasta donde yo sé, que te crie un dragón es la única forma de aprender esta magia, tanto Wendy y yo la poseemos, ya que fuimos criados por esas criaturas- Wendy asentía con la cabeza.  
-en serio chicos- dijo Hermione preocupada, en ningún momento Harry le dijo que fue criado por un dragón, con el que habían visto en su primer año y durante el torneo era suficiente, Ron soltó una carcajada.  
-¿Un dragón?- pregunto –Simplemente es imposible, los dragones son criaturas salvajes, Charlie me lo dijo, sus crías al poco tiempo se separan debido a su propia violencia y…- paro al ver a Wendy y Harry serios -¿Qué? Es la verdad-  
-No se aplica a los que conocemos- Dijo Wendy –Grandine podría ser algo bromista pero jamás trato de matarme-  
-Y Krulach podría ser algo raro, pero jamás me vio como la cena, me crio como a su hijo-  
-Y estoy segura que Igneel trato igual a Natsu- Continuo Wendy, generando más preguntas en el pelirrojo.  
-¿Quién es Natsu?- pregunto la castaña.  
-El DragonSlayer de fuego, es como seis años mayor que nosotros, pero es más explosivo ante comentarios hacia los dragones-  
-bueno- dijo Ron –entonces si es cierto su historia- Wendy frunció el ceño -¿Por qué un dragón enseñaría a un humano su magia?-  
-Para demostrar si es posible una convivencia entre humanos y dragones- Wendy lo miro sorprendida, al fin y al cabo a ella nunca le explicaron el porqué de su magia.  
-Me cuesta creer que en serio existan dragones racionales- siguió el pelirrojo –en ninguna parte de este mundo existen-  
Harry miro a Wendy y esta asintió, al fin y al cabo, Ron y Hermione se arriesgaron por ayudarlos con el Troll, lo menos que podían hacer era, además de explicarles su magia, era decirles de dónde venían.  
-Acabas de dar en el clavo Ron- dijo Harry -Wendy no es de este mundo y yo me crie en ese lugar, Wendy y yo venimos de otra dimensión-

Silencio absoluto, Hermione ya lo sabía, al fin y al cabo Harry se lo conto el mismo día que llego, claro que muy amablemente omitió lo del ser criado por un dragón y aprender su magia (nótese sarcasmo).

-Estas de broma- dijo Ron con los ojos cerrados –Entiendo que no nos quieran decir, pero prefiero eso a que nos mientan-  
-Además- siguió Hermione siguiéndole la corriente a Ron –Es imposible que dos niños de once años hayan podido abrir un portal, por más magia que tengan-  
-¿Recuerdan lo que le dije a Malfoy en el tren?- ambos asintieron –Resulta que es verdad, el profesor Dumbledore en persona vino a traerme a este mundo, usando …- quiso seguir pero solo sintió que sus labios se movían mas no hablaba.  
-¿usando que?- pregunto Hermione, por algún motivo Harry se quedó sin voz, Wendy trato de explicar lo que paso con el mismo resultado, después de un buen rato de intentos fallidos, se rindieron en su intento de explicar lo del portal.  
-tiene que ver sobre el departamento de inefables ¿Verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que todos lo miraran confundidos –mi padre me conto algo parecido, que todos aquellos que poseen algún tipo de relación con el departamento de misterios se les aplica un sello o una runa especial para asegurarse que por más que lo intenten no hablen más de la cuenta, eso respalda su historia de la otra dimensión… ¿Qué?- dijo al ver que todos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo –no soy un completo tonto, sé atar cabos, y que mi padre tenga contactos en el ministerio ayuda- Harry no tenía modo de rebatir eso.

oOo

Hermione Granger estaba totalmente confundida, si bien podría disfrutar su primer año sin problemas, empezaba a notar aspectos que no ocurrieron en su línea de tiempo original, y no solo con Ron, sus propios padres, las circunstancias con Sirius, El hecho de que Wendy este en esta dimensión (ella no sabía que eso era posible) el Troll que en esta ocasión era más grande, ese tipo de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza mientras regresaban a la torre de Griffindor cuando se encontraron con Oliver Wood, quien pregunto por Harry, al no obtener respuesta siguió buscando, al parecer el disfraz funcionaba, sin prestarle atención a eso o avisarle a sus amigos, Hermione salió de la torre, quería buscar información, pero de la que no se encuentra en la biblioteca, al menos no tan accesible a una chica de primero, y solo había un lugar donde encontrar libros de lo que estaba buscando, además de hacerse un espacio para mejorar sus propias habilidades.

La sala de los Menesteres.

Harry miro para todos lados, Hermione no se encontraba en ninguna parte y los de Griffindor lo buscaban a el sin descanso, pregunto a Ron donde estaba y el solo se encogió de hombros, Wendy empezó a preguntar por la castaña y solo recibía preguntas sobre la ubicación de Harry, al parecer los gemelos querían mostrarlo en una especie de pedestal o algo asi, diciéndoles que iba a tomar aire, Harry salió de la torre.  
-La chica dijo que si veía a un niño con chullo y bigote le dijera que fuera a la sala que va y viene- le dijo la señora gorda, Harry le sonrió y se fue.

Llegando a la sala Harry miro que no había nadie cerca "necesito entrar donde esta Mione" una vez apareció la puerta entro, la sala era la misma que la del ED, solo que había un pequeño escritorio en una esquina con un montículo de libros en él y Hermione estaba en el centro rodeada de muñecos de entrenamiento que se acercaban a distintas velocidades, Hermione lanzaba distintos hechizos, pero paró al ver a Harry.  
-Hola- saludo jadeando.  
-Holas- dijo Harry quitándose el disfraz, se dirigió a ver los libros que habían en el escritorio, pero los títulos lo sacaron de lugar, todos eran referidos a viajes en el tiempo.  
-Hermione- dijo -¿No crees que con un viaje es suficiente?-  
-Recuerda que yo tengo más experiencia en eso Harry- respondió la castaña tomando una toalla de no sabía dónde y secándose la frente –pero no es sobre eso, quería saber cuál era la diferencia entre el que hicimos y los que realizaba yo en tercero-  
-¿Y cuáles son?- pregunto el chico.  
-Pues que los viajes en tercero todos por más que intente, estaban destinados al mismo punto, una vez por desesperación trate de evitar que Crookshanks se comiera a Pettigrew, sin embargo no pude porque, además de que la torre estaba repleta, no tenía idea de que paso como para evitarlo-  
-¿Y cuándo fue que regresaste?-  
-cuando ustedes no me hablaban-  
Harry se quedó en silencio hasta que palideció de pronto –Entonces, eso significa que… por más que lo intentemos…-  
-Lo mismo creí al inicio- respondió Hermione –pero aquí viene la otra diferencia, que ustedes eran… bueno, ustedes- antes de que Harry abriera la boca siguió –Sin embargo esta vez he notado diferencias, no solo en el Troll, hasta tú te diste cuenta que este era más grande, sino en las personas, sirius es libre, mis padres son distintos, Ron entiende más rápido las clases, además de admitir sus errores, y si investigáramos más encontraríamos más ejemplos- Hermione saco un libro de apariencia vieja y le quito el polvo de encima, Harry leyó la portada "Viajes Temporales: Tipos y consecuencias"  
-Este libro justamente describe el ritual que realizo Bellatrix- dijo Hermione –A diferencia de los giratiempo, el resultado es distinto, mira lee- dijo señalándole un párrafo, Harry se acercó y empezó a leer.

"_De varias Culturas antiguas, la cultura peruana mágica poseía un talento especial, rituales, al igual que sus contrapartes latinoamericanas, estos eran en honor a sus dioses, sin embargo en mis viajes encontré uno en especial: un viaje en el tiempo.  
Este requería un circulo con runas, la persona que quería regresar, el ruego al dios del tiempo (que poseían las culturas antiguas a diferencia de sus contrapartes Muggles) y lo más importante, la víctima, porque romper la barrera del tiempo no es fácil y se necesita una vida, la que sea, para poder regresar una cierta cantidad de años, mientras más dominio de su magia posea la vida, mas años podrás regresar, por ejemplo una criatura mágica regresa más que una normal y un mago adulto regresa más que un niño y este más que un Muggle, todo depende de su fuerza, ya que esta es usada para rasgar la barrera del tiempo, solo que a diferencia de otros rituales temporales, este no te regresa creando dos tú, si no que los combina creando un efecto terrorífico… la ruptura de la realidad, destruyendo el futuro provocando que la historia sea reconstruida desde el punto al cual regresaste, esto lo sé, porque cometí el tremendo error de usarlo, no sé si por suerte o falta de poder, pero el conejo solo me regreso un año, la razón de mi preocupación fue una oración que leí del templo …."_  
El resto de la página estaba borrosa.

-¿Y cuál era esa oración?- pregunto Harry.  
-Ni idea- dijo Hermione –pero eso de destruir la realidad futura y reescribir la historia da miedo, prácticamente si Bellatrix hubiera tenido éxito, podría haber matado a tu padre apenas este estuviera en Hogwarts, o a sirius o… no se Harry, pero al menos Ron pudo sacarnos de ahí-  
-Eso aún me tienes que contar… ¿Exactamente que te dijo cuando estábamos en ese sitio?-  
-pues…- empezó la castaña, un par de sillones aparecieron y se sentaron.

_Pensadero de Hermione_

_-¿porque enviarnos al pasado? ¿Por qué no simplemente sacarnos de aquí? ¿de dónde sacaste toda esa información?-  
-Haces muchas preguntas ¿lo sabias?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo –bueno, lo de enviarlos al pasado ya lo dije, necesitan más tiempo que el que tenemos para destruirlos, además de que el séptimo Horrorcrux es lo que menos esperamos, porque no sacarlos de aquí… simplemente no puedo y así pudiera no los arriesgaría a que los vuelvan a atrapar y de donde saque toda la información- Ron se quedó pensativo un rato –digamos que existe una gran memoria para los que pasan al otro lado, los que siguen adelante, no estoy muy seguro de que es, solo le eche un vistazo antes de aparecer aquí pero era suficiente información de todo, lugares, personas, te va a gustar cuando te toque venir, espero que eso responda tus preguntas- termino con una sonrisa, no le dijo que dicha memoria también podía ver sentimientos, quería comprobarlo por el mismo.  
-Si, pero… Sabes, pensaba que una vez que pasara esto, no sé, yo podría- Ron sujeto su rostro y la beso, al separarse le dijo –Entonces no me dejes actuar como un idiota y perderme a una gran chica por siete años- dicho esto volvió a besarla._

_Fin Pensadero de Hermione_

-Entonces eso paso- dijo Harry, Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, recordar lo que le dijo Ron era algo triste.  
-Pero si ahora puedes hacerlo, ¿Por qué o lo haces?- pregunto el pelinegro  
-Porque no parece el mismo-  
-¿Y? si en serio lo quieres hazlo, no ahora, si mas no recuerdo a esta edad no nos fijábamos en una chica para nada, espera a cuarto y hasta entonces has lo mismo que antes, ser una excelente amiga- dijo secándole las lágrimas a Hermione, ella lo miro y sonrió.  
-Gracias Harry-

**Y?  
gusto? Espero que si  
como ya saben cualquier cosa en un review aquí mas abajito  
Nos leemos luego!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Al fin! Ya iba siendo hora de que acabara este capitulo.**

**Hola mundo mundial, como verán, ya esta el capi 15, el cual me demore días en acabar… ahora paseos a los reviews :D**

**Godslayer: Creeme que se me paso por la cabeza eso del intercambio, pero no sabría como ponerlo asi que simplemente seguirá siendo un Harry/Wendy**

**AnataYume: en mi idea original Ron también volvia, solo que un poco mas tarde, en la parte de cuando lo desmayan en el ajedrez, aun no se si incluirla o no, porque de incluirla Wendy quedaría excluida ya que ella no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa.**

**Smeraldtsuki**: **Si, si es un Harry/Wendy, creo que ya debería ponerlo en el sumary  
Y sin mas cosas, los dejo con el capi 15 de HEDE.**

Mientras todo eso ocurría (véase capitulo anterior) Genna Stelee estaba en el sillón de la casa mientras leía la carta que le había mandado el director de la escuela, pidiéndole por enésima vez, en qué consistía la magia de Harry y Wendy, frente a ella, Sirius Black daba vueltas en círculos.  
-¿Cómo cuantas veces se lo tengo que decir?- menciono la inefable –no tenemos la más mínima idea de en qué consiste su magia, solo tengo algo de información sobre las costumbres de ahí y las diferencias con este lugar, pero en ningún momento Wendy hablo de las magias o capacidades de la misma-  
-aunque…- dijo Sirius deteniéndose -¿De qué le sirve de todos modos saber sobre sus magias? Es como si las pensara aprender o algo así.-  
-Merlín no te escuche Black, no tengo ni idea de que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser alguien como Dumbledore si se hace con algo parecido-  
-Hablas como si Dumbledore fuera algún maniaco sediento de poder-  
-Sé que no es así, sino se hubiera hecho con el ministerio a la primera, todo el mundo lo adora, bueno casi todos- termino con un tono amargo.  
-¿Sigues sin confiar en Dumbledore verdad?-  
-Sabes bien por qué-  
-Bueno- Dijo Sirius –solo espero que se mejore la seguridad del castillo, no quiero que nada les pase a ellos dos-  
-Lo mismo espero Sirius, lo mismo espero-

oOo

-¿Dónde rayos se habían metido ustedes dos?- pregunto Ron horas más tarde al momento en que Hermione y Harry regresaron a la Sala común.  
-explorando- fue lo único que dijo Túpac, al ver la cara de Wendy de confusión absoluta siguió -¿Se dan cuenta de que el castillo tiene demasiados secretos? Sería conveniente saber algo, pasadizos, habitaciones, lo que nos sea útil-  
-¿Y que encontraron?- pregunto la peliazul.  
-Vengan y miren- dijo Hermione –Pero tienen que prometer que no le dirán de esto a nadie.

Ron estaba con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que veía algo por el estilo.  
-¿Y cómo rayos lo encontraron? Este lugar parecía estar bien escondido- dijo al ver que la puerta aparecía de la nada y se abría mostrando un salón con espejos y muñecos de práctica, Harry sonrió con nostalgia al recordar el salón del ED.

-Andaba por aquí y encontré la sala, en su interior estaban las instrucciones para usarla- explico Hermione aclarando las dudas de los otros dos niños.  
-¿Y qué hacemos con el lugar?- pregunto Ron, Wendy miro a Harry curiosa, como si supieran que planeaba.  
-¿Qué te parece practicar?- dijo Hermione, como queriendo comprobar si era Ron u otro Ron… o algo así. – Más que todo por si las dudas, ese Troll, definitivamente no fue un accidente y si por casualidad nos metemos en otro lío, tenemos que estar preparados-  
-¿Cuántas son las posibilidades de que nos volvamos a meter en un lío?- Pregunto Wendy.  
-No estoy seguro, pero al igual que en Fairy Tail, aquí las cosas parecen surgir de improvisto- Dijo Harry quitándose el disfraz de Túpac, Wendy pareció pensárselo.  
-¿Fairy Tail?- Pregunto Ron.  
-El sitio de dónde venimos, ¿no les explicamos esta mañana?-  
-Mencionaron su magia y la forma de aprendizaje, pero nada más- dijo Hermione con la ceja levantada, para que negarlo, le molestaba un poco que Harry le ocultara detalles cuando estaban juntos en esto del viaje temporal, al fin y al cabo.  
-Veamos…- dijo Wendy sentándose en el piso, los otros tres la imitaron –Imaginen un lugar en donde no existe algo como el estatuto del secreto, un sitio en donde puedes realizar magia en plena calle-  
-Eso ya nos lo dijeron en el tren- Dijo Hermione  
-Bueno- continuo Harry –Viendo eso, los magos no necesitan ocultar sus criaturas, como leí en algunos libros de por aquí, sino que corren libres y deciden si acercarse a la gente o no, a eso súmenle magos oscuros, a eso, criminales muy fuertes o en grupos numerosos, además de otras pequeñas misiones que los Muggles no pueden resolver sin magia, sumando todo eso… ¿Qué queda?-  
-Un caos absoluto- Menciono Ron algo asustado, la idea de que algo así pase lo alarmaba.  
-Pues bien- Siguió Wendy –Para eso están los gremios de magos-  
-¿Gremios?- pregunto Hermione –Suena como a un club o algo parecido-  
-Digamos que si- dijo Harry –Es un grupo de magos dirigidos por una autoridad que se le denomina *Maestro* quien normalmente es el miembro más fuerte, también es quien asigna las misiones más importantes, como las de diez o cien años-  
-¿Y porque se les llama así?-  
-Porque son tan peligrosas que nadie las ha completado en ese tiempo- Respondió Wendy, ambos niños palidecieron, no se imaginaban algo tan peligroso.  
-¿Y a qué nivel estaríamos nosotros más o menos?- Pregunto Hermione, Harry y Wendy se los quedaron mirando.  
-Magos novatos, con magia recién aprendida y nuevos en el gremio- respondió Harry –Incluso Sirius que es un Auror no tendría oportunidad ni contra Jet, no al menos con la dependencia de su varita-  
-Estas de broma- dijo Hermione, ahora Sirius parecía un brujo muy bueno, incluso en su vida anterior, ¿Qué tan poderosos eran los brujos de Fairy Tail?.  
-¿Dependencia de la varita?- pregunto Ron  
- Muy pocos de nosotros pueden realizar magia con un objeto, y aun con dicho objeto, tienen un artilugio extra para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por ejemplo un bastón- Explicó Wendy  
-¿No crees que eso no es necesario? Al fin y al cabo si eres rápido y atacas a distancia, puedes evitar el contacto- dijo Ron, mientras Harry se ponía de pie -¿Qué haces?-  
-Vamos a demostrar lo que dijimos, Ron, ven- Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a lo que parecía una arena de combate, Ron no se movió un centímetro.  
-¿Piensas rostizarme o golpearme con piedras?- pregunto preocupado, Harry solo negó con la cabeza, Ron se acercó.  
-Escúchame Ron, con tu varita, vas a tratar de tumbarme, mientras yo pelearé sin magia- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea, Ron levanto la varita y menciono el único hechizo que pudo enseñarles Quirrell correctamente.  
-_Flippendo_- el rayo de luz salió hacia Harry quien solamente movió la cabeza a un lado, el hechizo paso de largo y choco con la pared resultando en una lluvia de chispas, antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar, Harry ya estaba enfrente suyo, sujeto la muñeca de Ron girándole el brazo hasta que este soltó la varita, de ahí lo hizo tropezar y se quedó sentado encima suyo tranquilamente.  
-¿Y ahora como piensas tumbarme?- dijo mientras el pelirrojo trataba de recuperar su varita, que estaba a pocos centímetros de su mano, al cabo de unos segundos, se dio por vencido, Harry se levantó y ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.  
-Wow- fue lo único que pudo articular -¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer eso?, apenas te vi-  
-¿Ahora estas convencido no?- pregunto Wendy riéndose, Ron se puso colorado.

Empezó el entrenamiento, ya sea con ejercicios o con hechizos básicos que Hermione le pedía a la sala, los cuatro comenzaron a mejorar sus propias habilidades, Harry se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que su núcleo mágico estaba del tamaño de una persona de casi 28 años (Hermione le explico que el núcleo mágico no deja de crecer a lo largo de la vida) su resistencia física era la de un niño de once, por lo que no podría sacar todo su poder de golpe, no hasta que su cuerpo termine de ligarse por completo a su núcleo, y eso sería casi a sus 18 o 19 años, por ahora, solo mejoraría físicamente y practicaría magia todo lo que pudiera por una hora al día, ya que ese corto lapso era lo que las clases y tareas les permitían, si a eso le sumaban las prácticas de Quidditch, todo el tiempo libre de Harry estaba ocupado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya era la mañana de su primer partido y se encontraban en el gran comedor durante el desayuno.

-me sorprende que comas, ¿No estas nervioso?- pregunto Wendy al ver que Harry desayunaba con normalidad.  
-Digamos que para hoy tengo un buen presentimiento- respondió el pelinegro rápidamente, cuando nadie miraba, le guiño un ojo a Wendy y le susurro –Además, si me caigo podría volar y se acabó el problema-  
-Recuerda que no podemos mostrarnos tan abiertamente a no ser que sea una emergencia- le recordó la peliazul, Harry asintió y siguió con su desayuno.

Una vez estando en las gradas del público, Wendy estaba entre emocionada y nerviosa  
-Es la primera vez que veo un partido- dijo.  
-¿En serio?- pregunto Ron –Ya veras, es el mejor juego del planeta, solo espera a que salgan al campo- aspiro el aire con fuerza –Se huele la emoción- Wendy lo imito.  
-Solo puedo oler el pasto- dijo

En los camerinos después del discurso de Wood, Harry estaba emocionado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a Jugar Quidditch, La señora Hooch dio la señal y empezó el partido, al igual que la vez pasada, Lee Jordan comentaba.  
-_¡Y aquí entra Griffindor! Con la adquisición de su nuevo buscador parecen más confiados, ¡espero que después de siete años el equipo de los leones pueda hacerse con la copa!_- ¿Era su imaginación o Lee parecía más profesional a la hora de comentar? Seguro tenía que ver con esos cambios que Mione menciono, por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

El partido empezó y Wendy parecía loca mirando a todos lados, como si no quisiera perderse un solo detalle.  
-Tranquilos, se van a lastimar el cuello- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlos… Si, hablaba en plural, porque Ron estaba igual que la peliazul  
-Con permiso- escucharon atrás, Hermione volteo para encontrarse con Hagrid –Quería ver desde mi cabaña, pero desde aquí se tiene mejor vista, ¿Aún no han visto la Snitch?-  
-Nada- Dijo Wendy –con la puntuación actual, Harry solo tiene que atrapar la Snitch y el partido está en la bolsa- Hermione parpadeo sorprendida y decidió no dejar a Ron explicarle Quidditch a Wendy de nuevo, el chico parecía que la iba a transformar en una fanática -¡EH!- se escuchó en casi todo el estadio al momento en que a Harry le bloquearon el paso.

Harry sabía que este momento iba a pasar, pero sucedió tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar para el primer tirón de su escoba, incluso juraba que esta vez Quirrell le estaba poniendo más énfasis.

-¿Qué le pasa a la escoba de Harry?- pregunto Hagrid, Wendy miro y se sujetó con fuerza a la barandilla, al punto en que la resquebrajo un poco, Ron buscaba entre el público con la varita en la mano, Hermione de inmediato localizo a Quirrell quien miraba como con preocupación que la castaña sabía que era fingida, al ver a Snape, quien tenía la mirada casi ansiosa y murmuraba, era obvio el porqué de sus sospechas la primera vez, Ron le tiro de la manga.  
-Mira, ¡Snape! Debe estar haciendo algo a la escoba de Harry- A Wendy se le oscureció la mirada, -Voy a por él- Dijo  
-No, mejor voy yo, leí sobre ese tipo de…- Empezó a decir Hermione hasta que un grito ahogado de las gradas la hizo girarse hacia el campo y casi se le para el corazón.

Harry se había caído y se precipitaba hacia el suelo del estadio.

Harry sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Hermione acabara con el hechizo de Quirrell, pero la castaña se estaba tomando su tiempo, y no era momento para demorarse, a diferencia de la otra vez, que eran unos tironcitos, parecía que había un terremoto en su escoba, un brillo dorado lo saco de su concentración, ¡La Snitch! Que había dicho Wendy acerca de las emergencias… pues esta era una emergencia, tomo aire y de soltó de la escoba. Cayo unos metros antes de que su magia de viento tome el control, se impulsó en el aire y se elevó con la pelotita agarrada en su puño.  
-¡ah no, tú no te me escapas!- grito, su escoba parecía haber recuperado el control y parecía dirigirse a las gradas de los profesores donde también estaba el comentarista, tomo su Nimbus y se fijó que el estadio había un silencio total, incluso le pareció ver que George había soltado su bate.  
-Ehm… atrape la Snitch- dijo mostrando la pelotita en su puño, nadie parecía notarlo hasta que Lee Jordan se acercó al megáfono

-_H-H-Harry Po-Potter ha atrapado la Snitch_- dijo y reacciono a los pocos segundos -_¡Griffindor Gana!_-

-Mas te vale que te hayas caído de la escoba Harry, eso no estuvo bien- Dijo Wendy seria mientras regresaban al castillo después de toda la muchedumbre de gente.  
-Lo siento Wendy, en serio- Dijo el pelinegro, Hermione estaba impresionada, pero Ron parecía en éxtasis  
-No lo regañes Wendy ¡Eso fue increíble Harry!- Ron parecía saltar en un pie de la emoción –Tienes que enseñarme eso, olvida todo lo demás, tienes que mostrarme como volar sin escoba-  
-Lo que más me preocupa es por qué tu escoba actuó así- dijo Hermione –Si no te conociera, diría que has perdido el control de tu escoba- eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Ron.  
-Fue Snape, estaba haciéndole algo, como mal de ojo a la escoba-  
-es imposible- Dijo Hagrid sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, no lo habían notado –Snape es uno de los profesores del colegio, jamás trataría de hacer algo malo-  
-¿Entonces como explicas que trate de pasar al perro de tres cabezas en Halloween?- pregunto Hermione, Hagrid parecía sorprendido, Harry en su interior rogaba que no hubiera cambiado su boca floja.  
-¿Quién les hablo de Fluffy?-  
-¿Fluffy?- pregunto Wendy sorprendida -¿a un perro gigante de tres cabezas le pones Fluffy? ¿Y porque está en el castillo?-  
-Está aquí para vigilar…- Empezó Hagrid pero se calló de inmediato –Escuchen, no deberían meterse en esto, es peligroso, lo que se oculta solo concierne al profesor Dumbledore y a…- se calló de golpe y sacudió la cabeza, a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón ¡Se había callado la mejor parte! –El punto es que Nicolás Flamel no dejaría que su piedra sea robada, casi lo hacen en Gringotts- Harry se sitio aliviado, incluso le pareció escuchar un leve suspiro de alivio por parte de Hermione.  
-¡AJA!, así que hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel metido en todo esto- dijo Ron, Hagrid parecía molesto consigo mismo.

Harry sabía que las fiestas después de los partidos eran buenas, pero lo que le esperaba en la sala común lo descoloco de inmediato apenas cruzaron el retrato de la dama gorda, miles de manos lo jalaron a él y sus amigos a la sala común.  
-¡POTTER, POTTER, POTTER!- ovacionaban todos los de la sala común, Fred y George levantaron a Harry y lo pusieron en una tarima, atrás de todo se podían observar diversas imágenes que Harry reconoció como dibujos de Dean Thomas, en los que se mostraba a Harry volando por todo el estadio, aunque otras mostraban los rostros atónitos de los Slytherin y algunos profesores. Harry se bajó y se acercó a los demás.  
-¿Menudo lio arman, no?- Ron asintió  
-es que lo que hiciste fue tan increíble e inesperado que no tiene precedentes, incluso no sé si es legal- dijo.

La fiesta hubiera seguido toda la noche de no ser por el carraspeo atrás suyo, en la puerta de la sala, al voltear observaron a quien menos esperaban.

Minerva McGonnagall estaba en la puerta de la sala común y no lucia alegre.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Marvel- dijo –Sera mejor que vengan conmigo-

**Como dicen suspenso en chino… ah, si: CHAN CHAN CHAN XD**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, como ya saben, cualquier cosa en un review mas abajo, ya sea critica alago o sugerencia, como ya saben Ni HP o FT me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, sin mas me despido.  
Nos leemos luego!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mundo mundial y aquí está el capítulo 16 de Harry el dragón elemental.**

**Bueno como ya saben, Ni HP o FT me pertenecen  
Y hablando de Fairy Tail, para los que leyeron el manga del viernes, un anuncio funerario.**

**Gray Fullbuster, descansa en paz **

**Bueno ahora sin más, los dejo con el capitulo**

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry.  
Se armó la grande, todos en la sala común empezaron a reclamar, entre los que decían que Wendy no hizo nada, a los que decían que no había razón por la cual llevarlos a los dos donde el director (Ron y Hermione estando entre estos últimos) al final, La profesora McGonnagall dio la orden de que todos los alumnos se hagan a un lado.

-¿Y ahora que hicimos?- pregunto Wendy nerviosa mientras se encaminaban al despacho del director, Harry solo se encogió de hombros, pues no tenía ni idea, aun recordaba como casi todos los alumnos de Griffindor se antepusieron, sin embargo la profesora solo les ordeno que abrieran paso.

-El director me dijo que solo quería hablar con ustedes y que ningún alumno se enterara- dijo la profesora una vez llegaron a la gárgola que conducía al espacio del director, Harry y Wendy suspiraron aliviados –Sin embargo Potter, eso que hizo fue muy arriesgado, a partir de ahora, solo podrá usar sus habilidades de vuelo cuando se caiga de verdad de la escoba- Harry trago saliva, ¿Tan obvio había sido para los profesores?, McGonnagall continuo –y una vez en el aire, no podrá volver al juego hasta que no este de regreso en su escoba, de lo contrario será expulsado del equipo- a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies, no quería ser expulsado del equipo de Quidditch… de nuevo, y esta vez con razón, le prometió a la profesora McGonnagall que respetaría la regla impuesta, esta dio la contraseña y se fue, a los pocos pasos se volteo.

-Por cierto Potter- Harry la miro, la profesora mostro una sonrisa –Excelente jugada-  
Una Wendy confundida y un Harry más aliviado subieron la escalera hacia el despacho del director.

El despacho era tal y como lo recordaba, instrumentos raros, el armario del Pensadero, el sombrero seleccionador y Fawkes.

-¡WOW!- exclamo Wendy al ver al ave en el perchero, Harry recordó con alegría como aquella ave le salvo la vida en segundo.  
-Increíble ¿No?- escucharon en lo alto, vieron y en lo alto de unas escaleras que no vieron (Aunque Harry sabía que estaban ahí, no escucho llegar al director) estaba el director del colegio.

"No confíes tanto en Dumbledore" nuevamente, las enigmáticas palabras de su amigo hacían presencia en su cabeza, iba a revelar lo suficiente para que el director se contente, pero no todo.

-¿Qué ave es esta?- Pregunto Wendy curiosa, el director sonrió.  
-Fawkes es un fénix, señorita Marvel, son aves muy raras a la vez que fieles, pueden cargar objetos muy pesados y nunca mueren, renacen de sus cenizas, en estos momentos, mi buen amigo se encuentra a la mitad de su vida y lo pueden apreciar en su máximo esplendor- el fénix extendió las alas, el director tenía razón, en estos momentos, Fawkes era hermoso, o al menos eso pensaba Wendy.

-Pero…- dijo Dumbledore –si mi memoria no me falla, ustedes no están aquí solo para admirar al fénix- Harry se sintió incomodo, Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio y con un gesto de la mano un par de sillas aparecieron frente al mueble –Siéntense- pidió, ambos niños se sentaron, nerviosos.  
-Tranquilícense- dijo el director –solo quiero hablar, no es para que se pongan así de asustados- ambos empezaron a respirar tranquilos, aunque Harry no se fiaba del todo, durante la vez que Krulach lo dejo en el bosque, aprendió a no fiarse mucho de las cosas.  
-Lo que quiero saber- dijo el director –es sobre esa magia tan… peculiar que ustedes poseen-  
-Bueno…- empezó Harry, no quería contar todo, pero al menos sentía que se lo debía al director después del trabajo que hizo para encontrarlo, no, no se lo debía, pero en parte quería saber si lo que le dijo su amigo era verdad, miro a Wendy y asintieron casi a la vez.

-Pues vera, señor director- Empezó Harry –sé que le resultara difícil de creer, pero ya que usted vio nuestro mundo y sabe que la magia allí es muy distinta a la de este lugar, pues, uno de estos tipos es una magia hecha para combatir contra dragones, la DragonSlayer-  
-¿Las magias en su mundo tienen nombre?- pregunto el director.  
-Si, al igual que los hechizos de aquí- respondió Wendy –Solo que a diferencia, las nuestras por lo general están hechas para el combate y no para resolver asuntos de la vida cotidiana, como dijo Harry, nuestra magia está hecha para combatir dragones-  
-No sé cómo son los dragones de aquí señor- siguió Harry –Pero los dragones de dónde venimos son muy poderosos, así como escasos-  
-Entonces…- pregunto el director -¿No existe otra manera de obtener la magia de los dragones? ¿Ni siquiera en este mundo?-  
-Lo dudo- dijo Harry –A no ser que encuentren a un dragón lo suficientemente racional como para que pueda criar a un niño sin verlo como la cena de la tarde, en este mundo es imposible aprender la magia-  
-¿Y algún otro tipo?-  
-No conocemos- dijo el pelinegro rápidamente, con las palabras de su amigo resonando firmemente en su cabeza –el vuelo que demostré esta mañana era parte de mi magia de dragón, de viento para ser más exactos, que es el elemento que dominamos Wendy y yo- Rogo que esto fuera suficiente y que no pidiera más, o que al menos Wendy no le mirara confundida, para su alivio, el director asintió con su cabeza, le recordó a Harry la nueva regla de Quidditch, y dio por terminada la reunión.  
-Oh esperen- dijo –Antes de que se vayan ¿No desearían un caramelo de limón?-  
Harry sintió un pequeño escalofrió, no sabía porque, pero el instinto no le decía que era buena idea que aceptara esos caramelos, Wendy tomo uno de las manos del director, había desarrollado una especie de adicción al dulce, ya que le gustaba el sabor, o incluso el olor del caramelo.

Saliendo de la oficina, Wendy saco el caramelo de su envoltura y antes de metérselo en la boca, lo olfateaba primero, costumbre rara, pero después de tanto pasando con Luna, a Harry no le hacía problema.  
-Oye Harry- le dijo Wendy –Ester caramelo huele raro, mira-  
le paso el dulce y Harry lo olisqueo, no olía a como los caramelos que Wendy normalmente compraba con Dudley, a pesar de ser de la misma marca.  
"Qué raro" pensó, no le dio mucha importancia, pero le dijo a Wendy que por si acaso no lo comiera por si estaba malo, ella lo puso en su envoltura como pudo y lo guardo en su bolsillo, ya encontrara el modo de saber que le ocurre al dichoso caramelo.

Al pie de la gárgola, los esperaban Ron y Hermione, no les sorprendería verlos, si es que no estuviera media sala común detrás de ellos, apenas bajaron, los abollaron a preguntas, al punto en que tuvieron que correr, jalando entre los tres a una Wendy mareada de tantas interrogantes, les tomo un rato perder a la multitud para poder llegar a su base secreta (véase, sala de los menesteres).

Comenzaron a contar lo que paso en la oficina del director, hasta que en un momento Wendy se giró hacia Harry.  
-¿Por qué le dijiste a Dumbledore que solo usabas el viento?- pregunto, Ron y Hermione lo miraron interrogantes.  
-Llámenlo instinto, pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que era mejor no darle toda la información, solo la base- respondió Harry recordando las últimas palabras del anterior Ron "No confíes tanto en Dumbledore" incluso ya estaba empezando a molestarle ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón para desconfiar del director? ¿Es que al final Ron sabía algo que él no? Y si era así ¿Por qué no lo dijo? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, apartando ese pensamiento de su mente se levantó y un montón de libros aparecieron sobre una mesa.  
-Cambiando de tema- dijo mientras cogía un libro –Es hora de averiguar que oculta el nombre de Nicolás Flamel-

Noviembre termino dejándole el paso a Diciembre, y con él, las enormes capas de nieve que se veían en los terrenos a mediados del mes, cosa que a Ron y Wendy les encantaba.  
-¡ANGEL DE NIEVE!- gritaba la peliazul tirándose de espaldas al piso y moviendo brazos y piernas para formar la dichosa figura.  
-¡GUERRA DE BOLAS DE NIEVE!- gritaba Ron lanzándole una hacia Harry quien lo esquivo para devolverle el golpe, al rato se unieron Hermione y Wendy, quien tenía la espalda mojada, aunque Harry se la seco usando fuego en sus manos.  
Se acercaban las vacaciones y Harry no estaba seguro si regresar a Privet Drive con Sirius y Genna o quedarse en Hogwarts con Ron y los Weasley, Hermione definitivamente iba a regresar, y Wendy recibió cartas de ambos en las que los invitaban a regresar porque el otro los echaba de menos.  
Ron no parecía muy alegre, al fin y al cabo, se iba a quedar solo con sus hermanos al menos hasta que Harry le propuso pasar la navidad en su casa con ellos, ya que Hermione era su vecina, no iban a separarse demasiado. Ron salió disparado hacia la lechuzeria con Harry dejando a las chicas en la sala común.  
-Espero que esta navidad sea mejor que la última- dijo Wendy  
-¿En su mundo también celebran la navidad?- Pregunto Hermione, Wendy asintió -¿Y qué ocurrió la vez pasada?-  
-Pues que el maestro organizo algo llamado "amigo secreto" en el que a cada persona le tocaba alguien a quien darle un regalo y esa persona le tocaba a alguien que le tiene que dar un regalo-  
-¿Y?-  
-Pues que en el gremio, a pesar de que se dio un plazo de dos semanas para buscar el obsequio adecuado, el ultimo día la tienda estaba llena, todos se enteraron a quien le tocaron, se intercambiaron los paquetes, cada quien termino con un regalo distinto y se armó un combate entre los mayores- dijo la peliazul con una gota en la nuca, recordando su regalo, que era una espada capaz de usar fuego si se aplicaba magia –A Harry le toco un vestido rosa, que por la talla creo que era para Levy- Hermione empezó a revolverse de la risa.

oOo

Pasaron los días y por suerte para los chicos, los padres de Ron le permitieron pasar las navidades con ellos, previo permiso de Sirius y Genna, y ahora de camino a la casa, Ron estaba emocionado.  
-¿En serio tienen un amigo Muggle?- le pregunto a Wendy, quien le estaba contando sobre Privet Drive y Dudley –Y resulta que es el primo de Harry, eso no lo esperaba-  
-Nadie lo esperaba Ron- dijo Harry con una gota estilo anime en la nuca.  
-Definitivamente fue una sorpresa enterarse, aún recuerdo sus caras- dijo Hermione, muy amablemente, sus padres acordaron recogerlos a los cuatro de la estación y dejarlos en la casa de Sirius y Genna, recordándole a Hermione que no viniera muy tarde a casa y llevándose sus cosas, al llegar, a lo lejos vieron a Dudley jugar a guerra de bolas de nieve con otros chicos, presumiblemente de su colegio.  
-¡hey Dudley!- llamo Wendy, Dudley giro hacia ellos y saludo, ganándose una bola de nieve en la cara, una vez saludaron y dejaron sus cosas, fueron a unirse a la pelea, Dudley les presento a sus amigos, quienes vivían unas cuadras más abajo, Percy Jackson, quien venía de Norteamérica por el trabajo de su padrastro Paul, Annabeth Chase, quien parecía una Hermione versión Muggle solo que rubia, Nico Di Angelo, quien era bastante amable aunque vistiera siempre de negro y Thalia Grace, quien, en palabras de Dudley, era demasiado ruda para ser una chica.

-Genial- dijo Ron, mientras Harry se reía en voz baja de la expresión de Hermione al oír las palabras del pelirrojo, después de las presentaciones, en las que el grupo de Hogwarts dijeron que iban a un internado (por poco a Ron se le escapa la palabra *Muggle*) reanudaron la batalla de nieve, en la que por desgracia, el grupo de Harry termino enterrado, literalmente, ante el equipo de Dudley por bolas de nieve, aun así, pensaba Harry, fue la mejor tarde nevada que pudo tener.

La mañana de navidad, Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos personas mirándolo muy de cerca.  
-¡AH!- grito mientras se levantaba de un salto y escucho a dos personas riéndose, al parecer, Ron y Wendy consideraron muy gracioso despertarlo acercándose a milímetros de su cara.

Bajaron y se encontraron con una pila de regalos debajo del árbol  
-¿Dónde están Sirius y Genna?- Pregunto Wendy mientras sigilosamente alguien aparecía atrás de ellos, claro que Harry ya se lo esperaba.  
-Hola Sirius- dijo sin siquiera voltearse.  
-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- Pregunto su padrino mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente al árbol.  
-Instinto Potter- dijo Harry, preguntándose donde estaría Genna, como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, la inefable salió de la cocina con una bandeja.  
-Bueno chicos- dijo, con una sonrisa casi maternal, como si le encantara tener la casa llena –primero los regalos, desayunamos y de ahí si quieren salen a ver a Hermione ¿Bien?- los niños asintieron mientras Wendy y Sirius olfateaban el aire.  
-¡GALLETAS!- gritaron los dos mientras trataban de llegar a la bandeja, aunque solo se chocaron con algo que parecía un domo cubriéndola, Genna se rio y saco la varita.  
-Es increíble los usos que puede tener un simple protego _Expelliarmus-_ dijo al ver la varita de Sirius, este, resignado, se dirigió al montón de regalos con los niños, mientras Harry se reía.

-Oh no- dijo Ron al ver que tanto Harry como Wendy tenían un suéter verde y azul respectivamente –Es de mi madre, de seguro esta agradecida por que me tuvieran aquí y les hizo un suéter Weasley-  
-Es muy amable de su parte- dijo Harry mientras se lo ponía, Ron parecía indeciso sobre ponerse el suyo.  
-Póntelo Ron- dijo Wendy con el suyo puesto -Son bonitos y abrigan-  
Ron comenzó a ponerse el suyo, pero apenas paso su cabeza por el cuello del suéter vio algo.  
-Harry- dijo –Creo que eso es para ti-  
Harry se volteo para ver un paquete sobre el montón que faltaba por abrir y sonrió, ese paquete le resultaba inconfundible.

Era su vieja capa invisible.

**Y hasta aquí… si, hasta aquí.  
bueno Harry ya recibió su capa y el próximo capitulo la va a usar, solo que se enterará de algo que lo dejara con los ojos abiertos (Todos aquí ya sabemos que es, así que tampoco hay tanto misterio)**

**Ahora, acerca de lo del manga, se que de algún modo lo van a revivir, pero no me arruinen el drama -.-**

**Ahora sí, me despido  
Nos leemos luego!**


	17. Chapter 17

**No me maten!**

**Hola mundo mundial, aquí por fin *POR FIN!* traigo el capítulo diecisiete de Harry el dragón elemental**

**Lo siento por la demora, de veras, pero como saben uno no solo vive de escribir fics así que es normal que se demore de vez en cuando, pero tranquilos, no voy a abandonar el fanfic, simplemente me encanta así que no podría abandonarlo así quisiera**

**Bueno ya no los agobio más y los dejo con el capítulo 17 de este fic**

Dumbledore despertó la mañana de navidad y de inmediato observo uno de sus objetos en su despacho, un simple detector que rastreaba núcleos mágicos, siempre que estos hubieran absorbido cierto tipo de hechizo, más precisamente, uno que generaba confianza en el que lo recibía para el que lo lanzara, casi nunca lo usaba, pero ahora tenía que asegurarse para evitar que la amiga de Harry se aparte mucho de él, si no, ¿Cómo podría asegurarse que el chico no se aburra de esta dimensión? Si es que ellos dos se separaban no sabría cómo manipular al chico para que se quede y al largo derrote a Voldemort, después de eso, simplemente lo dejaría en paz, al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué agobiarlo toda la vida.

Por un instante se preocupó al no ver reacción en su máquina, pero se calmó al recordar quienes habían puesto las barreras a la casa, y es que esos dos eran un potente equipo, a pesar de que Stelee fingía no soportar a Sirius.

Apartando este pensamiento de su mente se dirigió a su pila de regalos, una vez más, por la forma de los paquetes, era obvio que le habían regalado libros en cantidades, aunque se sorprendió de ver un paquetito al pie del montón, al ver que contenía soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Eran un par de calcetines de lana y tenían una nota.

_No estoy seguro si es lo que quería.  
Pero, por las dudas_

oOo

Harry se lanzó sobre el paquete y lo abrió casi de inmediato, Sirius soltó un grito de exclamación.  
-¡Genna!, ¡Genna!- llamo, la inefable, que estaba ayudando a Wendy a recoger los dulces sin azúcar de parte de Hermione (se le habían caído al abrir la bolsa muy bruscamente) se giró y abrió los ojos como platos al ver la capa en manos de Harry, Wendy y Ron simplemente no entendían la emoción de los adultos.  
-Esa es…- dijo Genna.  
-¡La capa invisible de James!- exclamo Sirius saltando de emoción como si el regalo fuera para él.  
-¿Qué es una capa invisible?- pregunto Wendy.  
-Como el mismo nombre lo dice, son capas capaces de volverte invisible a la vista de todos- dijo Ron mirando la capa con admiración –Son rarísimas, daría lo que fuera por una-  
-Ron tiene razón, ¡pruébatela Harry!- dijo Genna al pelinegro mientras Sirius se acercaba a la chimenea, Harry ansioso se la puso de inmediato, tanto Ron y Wendy se quedaron con la boca abierta, de pronto, Wendy miro al piso.  
-¡Hay una nota!- dijo, Harry la recogió y la leyó en voz alta.

_Tu padre dejo esto en mi poder antes de morir,  
es tiempo de que se te sea devuelta.  
Úsala bien,  
una muy feliz navidad para ti_

Genna frunció el ceño, tomo la nota y se pasó estudiando la caligrafía.

-Así que él la tenía- susurro mientras Sirius se pasaba explicándole a Harry que en su familia, al hijo mayor siempre le tocaba quedarse con la capa, como la mayoría de Potter solo eran hijos únicos, no había necesidad de generar discordia por la capa, parando la explicación de Sirius, Harry se apresuró a abrir el resto de sus regalos, entre los que recordaba estaban la flauta de Hagrid y los dulces para picar de Hermione, y otros nuevos como una bolsa de piel mágica de parte de Sirius y Genna para que guarde todas sus cosas, Wendy recibió uno igual, cosa que a Harry le pareció bastante útil, ya que podrían usarlo para ir de misiones cuando regresen a Earthland.

Después del desayuno salieron a ver a Hermione, Quien actuó sorprendida al saber de la capa de Harry.  
"Definitivamente es una muy buena actriz" pensaba el pelinegro  
-¿Pero estas seguro que esta vez no hubo un vestido rosa?-dijo burlona, Harry se giró hacia Wendy.  
-¿Le contaste?-  
-Lo siento- dijo la niña chocando las puntas de sus dedos índices mientras Ron solo miraba confundido la escena.

Fue una tarde navideña bastante agradable, en cuando Ron y Wendy se pusieron a hacer ángeles de nieve, Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano mientras se sentaban bajo un árbol  
-Lo haremos mañana en la noche-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Mañana en la noche, Harry, ¿Ya no recuerdas?-  
-ehm… no-  
Hermione se palmeo la frente, Harry se dio cuenta que aún no había soltado su mano  
-Con la capa iremos a Grimmauld Place y obtendremos el guardapelo antes de que pase algo, tenemos que destruir los horrocruxes, ¿Recuerdas o es que pasar tiempo con Wendy te borro la memoria?-  
-No me borro la memoria Hermione- dijo Harry nervioso –Solo que no pienso cargar con un Horrocrux todo un año hasta que obtengamos los colmillos del basilisco ¿Y puedes soltarme la mano? Nos están mirando- Hermione le soltó la mano con la ceja levantada –Además, para llegar necesitaríamos o el autobús o aparición, en cuanto a esta, recuerda que el ministerio nos está detectando-  
-No exactamente- Dijo Hermione –El ministerio solo detecta apariciones cuando queda una parte tuya atrás, sino, solo te ignora porque piensa que eres mayor de edad y con licencia, así que nos dejaran tranquilos, aparte, el autobús no es tan mala idea-  
-A no ser que noten que dos niños de once se vayan en un autobús con una capa invisible al centro de Londres- Hermione tuvo que admitir que ahí Harry tenía un buen punto –Además- siguió el pelinegro -¿Dónde rayos lo ocultamos, sería demasiado riesgo llevarlo encima, recuerda lo que paso la última vez- se quedó pensativo –A no ser…- Hermione lo miro confusa, tenía que admitir que Harry estaba en lo cierto, no había modo de llevar el guardapelo encima y ocultarlo era demasiado riesgo, hasta que Harry metió su mano al bolsillo y saco una bolsita de piel, del tamaño de su mano sin contar los dedos con un cordón que fácil podría ponerse al cuello y actuar como collar.  
-Sirius y Genna nos regalaron uno de estos a Wendy y a mí por navidad- explico al ver la curiosidad de la castaña –está extendido mágicamente, así que no importa lo que tengamos dentro, no se notara ni nos afectara, además de que con solo meter la mano y pensar en lo que quieres sirve para que el objeto aparezca en tu mano- Hermione soltó un *Ahhh!* de entendimiento, Harry prosiguió –Por lo que podemos guardar el guardapelo y otros Horrocrux aquí hasta que nos hagamos con los colmillos del basilisco ¿Cómo vamos en la cuenta?-  
-Vamos a necesitar hacer una lista al parecer- dijo Hermione mientras contaba con los dedos –el guardapelo, esa copa, la serpiente, el diario, el anillo, y dos que no conocemos, a este paso no vamos a acabar nunca- soltó un suspiro resignada, Harry se quedó pensando por un minuto hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Mione… ¿y si averiguamos más sobre los fundadores?-  
-No hay tanta información Harry-  
-Se supone que el único objeto que no pudo volver un Horrocrux era la espada de Gryffindor, por lo que los otros objetos son portadores de su alma, ahora pensemos, el guardapelo es de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff, ese tejón lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, ¿Y si uno de los Horrocrux es de Ravenclaw?-  
-Excelente Harry, eso ya sabía…-  
-¿Y no crees tú que con los interesados por el conocimiento que son los pertenecientes a esa casa, no sabrán, o al menos supondrán, que objeto caracterizaba a su fundadora?-  
-Harry…- Empezó Hermione, pensando con tal fuerza que Harry podría ver su cerebro trabajando –Eres un genio… no se me había ocurrido, solo necesitamos entrar a su sala común, y con la capa no será tan difícil, ahora solo queda averiguar dónde queda y…- Harry la interrumpió, un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente.  
-Hermione, Rowena vivo hace siglos, los actuales alumnos solo tendrán suposiciones, necesitamos a alguien que ya no esté vivo para saber lo que paso con dicho objeto-  
-Nick…- dedujo Hermione -Él nos podrá decir dónde está la fantasma de Ravenclaw y quien es-  
-Precisamente- dijo Harry sonriendo antes de adoptar un tono parecido al de algún héroe de una serie –Señorita Granger, Tenemos una misión- Hermione asintió, y ese sería el plan que efectuaran al regresar al colegio.  
-Pero sabes- dijo Harry regresando a su tono de siempre –Por si acaso has la lista- Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Ron y Wendy jugaban tranquilamente, hasta que de repente, Ron se detiene y mira en dirección a los otros dos niños  
-¿No te parece raro?-Wendy, quien estaba haciendo su cuarto ángel de nieve, se levantó lo miro confundida.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto antes de miran en la dirección en la que observaba el pelirrojo  
-De que Harry y Hermione pasan demasiado tiempo juntos- Dijo el pelirrojo –Y hablan en voz muy baja sobre distintas cosas, como si planearan algo, como si supieran algo que nosotros no- termino ligeramente molesto, Wendy ladeo la cabeza confundida.  
-¿No estarán planeando una broma?-  
-No creo- respondió Ron negando –conozco como es una persona cuando planea una broma, crecí con mis hermanos, se cómo es, lo suyo parece más algo premeditado, como cuando un adulto piensa algo importante.  
-Qué raro…- dijo Wendy mirando hacia ambos niños, si se paraba a pensar, Ron tenía razón, Harry tenía ese rostro que solo mostraba cuando la situación era seria, le pareció muy extraño.  
-Incluso se estaban tomando de la mano, como si se conocieran de antes-  
-Eso si es raro, conozco a Harry desde que teníamos cuatro años, y él ha pasado toda su vida con Krulach, en nuestra dimensión, así que no creo que Harry pueda conocer a Hermione de antes ¿Y cómo sabias que se tomaban de la mano?-  
-Cuando me levante a hacer mi segundo ángel de nieve los vi- ambos niños miraron a su alrededor como unos diez ángeles de distintas alturas, demostrando quien hizo cual.  
-Me parece extraño, pero creo que Hermione le está dando las gracias a Harry porque antes de entrar a Hogwarts él la salvo de unos matones-  
- eso no lo esperaba, si, tal vez sea eso- dijo Ron, aunque Wendy noto que no estaba tan seguro…

oOo

Más tarde en la hora de la cena, al final más bien, Sirius comenzó el interrogatorio de la primera parte de su primer año.  
-¿Y qué tal las clases?- pregunto a la expectativa  
-Pues la magias muy distinta a nuestro mundo- dijo Wendy –Esta más hecha para la vida diaria de una persona, pero a la vez está muy atrasada debido al poco contacto con tecnología, lo que genera un atasco en su evolución… ¿Qué?- termino al ver a todos los presentes mirándola.  
-Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Sirius, antes de que Genna siguiera.  
-¿Y que ha de los profesores? ¿Sigue McGonnagall por ahí?- pregunto Genna, Harry asintió sonriendo.  
-¿Y que tal el Quidditch?- Pregunto Sirius ansioso, Genna miro fijamente a Harry, quien decidió contar el primer partido.  
-Pues el equipo se lució, Slytherin no tenía oportunidad-  
-Hasta que tu escoba se volvió loca- Dijo Ron, Harry ya presentía la que se iba a armar.  
-¿Cómo que la Nimbus se volvió Loca?- Pregunto Sirius a Harry, aunque Wendy respondió.  
-Pues fue bastante raro, por un minuto estaba volando tranquilamente y al segundo estaba con la escoba fuera de control-  
-Fue producto de un maleficio, si no, simplemente habría perdido el control desde el inicio del partido- dijo Harry rápidamente, ya que parecía que Sirius escribiría para sacarlo del equipo por su seguridad –El punto es averiguar quién…-  
-Estoy casi segura de que fue Snape- dijo Wendy –No le quitaba los ojos de encima a la escoba-  
Inmediatamente Sirius se levantó con una sombra peligrosa en los ojos, esas que al verlas quieres salir corriendo, y antes de que moviera un solo musculo, Genna lo detuvo.  
-Esa es una acusación muy seria Wendy- dijo, ya no había nada de su tono amable, solo una mirada y voz fría –es cierto, pudo haber hechizado la escoba, pero también pudo estar buscando el contramaleficio, no puedes juzgar a alguien por la apariencia y menos por algo tan grave sin pruebas… oh miren la hora que es- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el reloj –creo que ya deberían ir a la cama- dijo con un tono que no admitía replicas, en un segundo Harry y Ron ya estaban en pijama y en la cama.  
-Eso dio miedo- dijo Ron –Por un minuto me sentí como los gemelos cuando hacen algo malo-  
"Me pregunto cómo estará Wendy" pensó Harry preocupado, si Wendy no hubiera dicho nada Genna no le hubiera hablado de esa manera… se acordó de su anterior sexto año, cuando acusaba a Malfoy de ser un mortífago sin pruebas, aunque al final resulto que tenía razón.

Los ronquidos le indicaron que Ron estaba dormido, con cuidado salió de la cama y se puso la capa de invisibilidad y salió del cuarto, por un minuto pensó en dirigirse al cuarto de Wendy, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, hasta que escucho unas voces desde el cuarto de Genna, se acercó y escucho a un lado de la puerta, deseando que no lo vieran.  
-¿Se puede saber porque lo defiendes?-  
-No lo defiendo Black, solo digo las cosas como son, y Severus pudo estar haciendo tanto una, como otra cosa- respondió la voz de Genna.  
-Bueno- Continuo Sirius –Tal vez tengas razón, no creo que Quejicus odiara tanto a James como para ver murto a Harry-  
-Uno, deja de llamarlo Quejicus- Dijo Genna –Y dos, los que se odiaban eran Severus y tú, el trato que se tenían ellos dos empezó en tercero cuando James se dio cuenta que él y Severus luchaban por lo mismo-  
-El Quid…- empezó Sirius pero Genna lo interrumpió  
-No Sirius, era algo mucho más importante que el Quidditch-  
Harry agudizo el oído más aun de lo que ya lo tenía, hasta donde sabia, para su padre solo había algo que era más importante que el Quidditch.  
-Espera, espera- escucho decir a Sirius y volvió a prestar atención –Para James había una sola cosa más importante que el Quidditch, y esa era…-  
-Lily- respondió Genna –La razón por la cual James y Severus peleaban era por la atención de Lily, algo en lo que Severus llevaba una enorme ventaja, ya que el la conocía desde que eran niños-  
Harry se quedó atónito ¿Su madre conocía a Snape? ¿Y él estaba enamorado de ella? Y pensar que de haber sido las cosas distintas, pudo haberse apellidado Snape… que miedo.

Escucho a Sirius balbucear incoherencias hasta que por fin su padrino pudo decir algo decente  
-Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué la razón de las peleas entre ellos dos eran porque él quería la atención de Lily?-  
-No puede tener algo que ya tenía- dijo Genna –Y si, Peleaban por la atención de Lily, casi toda Hogwarts lo sabía, excepto tú, al parecer-  
-Pero… ¿Y lo que paso en quinto?-  
-Lo que le aseguro a James la victoria, el orgullo de Severus estaba lastimado por lo que perdió el control de sí mismo, durante mucho tiempo trato de reconciliarse, pero ya la había perdido, de ahí James trato de salir con Lily, y el resto ya lo sabes, aunque siempre se sintió culpable por el hecho-  
-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-  
-Porque Lily perdió a uno de sus amigos más cercanos ese día, todo por esa acción, es como si James te hubiera apuñalado por la espalda, hazte una idea-

Harry se quedo en silencio… a juzgar por su oído Sirius también, ambos estaban atónitos por lo que escuchaban, las acciones de su padre habían hecho demasiado daño ese día, algo que al parecer, no se lo había perdonado.

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que querías saber ¿cierto?-  
-si…digo no- se corrigió Sirius -¿Porque revisaste la capa cuando Harry salió a jugar? Entiendo que no te fíes de Dumbledore, ¿Pero llegar a ese extremo no te parece demasiado?-  
-Nunca te explique porque ¿verdad?- hubo un silencio en el que Harry asumió que Sirius había asentido –Bueno, Como sabes el trabajo de los inefables es secreto por la cantidad de información que pasa por nuestras manos, como el FBI de los Muggles, pero en Inglaterra, entre esa cantidad de información, hay algo que nadie sabe cómo, pero aparecen de la nada en el departamento de misterios-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Profecías-

A Harry se le abrieron los ojos, ¿Genna sabia de la profecía? ¿Y que tenia eso que ver con Dumbledore? Prefirió seguir escuchando antes que sacar conclusiones apresuradas.  
-Una de ellas hablaba de la caída de Voldemort, un niño que nacería al final del séptimo mes, nacido de quienes hayan sobrevivido a Voldemort tres veces-  
-¿Me estás diciendo que hay profecía que habla de Harry?-  
-Precisamente, al momento de escuchar en la profecía tuve un mal presentimiento y fui a avisar a James y Lily para que salieran del país, sin embargo- hubo una pausa, en la que Harry asomo su cabeza por la puerta para ver a Genna y Sirius sentados en la cama de esta, además vio que Genna agachaba la cabeza, frustrada –Dumbledore ya estaba allí, y a pesar de que les ofrecí la idea en privado, ellos decidieron quedarse, no pude hacer nada…  
-Genna- Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro –Dumbledore no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo les dije me idea del guardián secreto y ellos la aceptaron, si hay alguien que tiene la culpa aquí soy yo, no tienes por qué mortificarte-  
-No es solo por eso Sirius, Dumbledore sabe algo más, algo relacionado con Harry que nos está ocultando-  
-Solo espero que te equivoques Genna, no me gustaría ver a Harry en peligro-  
-Igual me siento yo Sirius, solo quiero que tanto él como Wendy estén a salvo-

Harry se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, demasiada información para un solo día, escucho un ruido y vio a Wendy salir del baño, bostezo y regreso a su habitación, bueno, ella estaba bien, ahora era Harry el confundido.

Lo de Snape y su madre podría superarlo, lo de Dumbledore y la profecía… algo ahí lo preocupaba "Él sabe algo que este ocultando… algo sobre mí" pensó mientras guardaba su capa y se acostaba, ahí había algo raro… bueno, ya lo vería con Hermione mañana.

**Y hasta aquí :D  
Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa déjenlo en un Review aquí abajo  
Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
